


The Spell of You

by Penguina



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Murder, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-02 16:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 52,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguina/pseuds/Penguina
Summary: Oswald Cobblepot is a pillar of Gotham’s society. Being both the mayor and the criminal kingpin, he holds the city in the palm of his hand, doing with it as he pleases. However, he is utterly bewitched, bothered and bewildered when he meets Edward Nygma -- a shy young man, who writes the murder column in the Gotham Gazette. Things are more complicated than they seem, though, because Edward has no idea Oswald’s marriage to Sofia Falcone is nothing but a sham, and Oswald has no idea about the darker sides of Edward’s seemingly simple life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [The Spell of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660421) by [DontCallMeFedya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontCallMeFedya/pseuds/DontCallMeFedya)

This was Edward Nygma’s first event of this sort. An official charity dinner that he and his colleagues at the Gotham Gazette were attending. They usually did not take Ed to such parties, but this time for some reason they decided to ask him too. Curious to see what all the fuss was all about, Ed had agreed to come. Dressed in his best suit, which was rather cheap, his hair combed back, Edward stayed in the corner of the huge dining hall. Not knowing anyone but his colleagues (who were not particularly fond of him), Ed stuck mostly to himself the entire evening. He tried striking conversation with whoever was near every now and then, but those did not end well. Ed was not very skilled at social interactions. Somehow he always made blunts that others didn’t. He was awkward and jittery. 

Finally, when he caught a few of his coworkers’ derisive smirks in his direction, the pressure of feeling like he didn’t fit in became too unbearable. His head was spinning and he couldn’t get enough air. He was shaking, he needed to calm down. He needed to be alone. 

Without much thought, on instinct, he rushed out of the dining hall, hoping the bathroom was close by. 

~*~ 

“I hate these dinners,” Oswald complained. 

“Don’t be so grumpy. You know they’re important,” Sofia reminded him, fixing his tie. 

Oswald groaned. “Can’t you do them on your own? Why do I have to be here?” 

“Because,” she rested her hands on his chest, “we’re a team. A united front. And you wouldn’t leave me to face this alone.” 

That argument seemed convincing enough, because Oswald stopped complaining and joined Sofia into the dining hall. 

The people of Gotham. They were a bunch of annoying bastards, weren’t they? They used to look down on him back when he was Fish Mooney’s umbrella boy, but now that he was the king of Gotham’s criminal underworld, they suddenly all wanted to be near him, talk to him, shake his hand. They were two-faced, lying, conniving bastards, who pretended to like him so that they could get something out of him. But he was onto them. He knew their sort and he knew how to put them in their place with just a glance. He was not the king of Gotham for nothing. 

When it got too boring for him, he gave Sofia their private secret signal that meant he needed some alone time, and slipped out of the dining hall. His leg was hurting him again and he craved some peace and quiet, so he headed for his study where he could hopefully lie down for a bit. 

In his haste he didn’t see a man sitting curled up on the floor, shaking and sobbing quietly, until he almost trampled him. 

“Oh!” Oswald stopped in his tracks, examining the young man with curiosity.

There always was the occasional guest who thought it a good idea to sneak into the mansion during these charity events, but usually it was in an attempt to steal something, to snoop in their bedroom, or to hide in order to spy on them later; not to cry. This man was clearly having some kind of a mental breakdown and Oswald couldn't just leave him there.

“Excuse me? Hello?” Oswald said, tilting his head. The man jumped started. 

“Oh, dear! I’m sorry! I-- I didn’t mean to be here! I got lost…” 

“Okay…,” Oswald bit back his smile, because he didn’t want the young man to know that he found him quite amusing. “Is this why you’re sobbing in my hallway? Because you got lost?” 

The young man put his glasses back on with shaky hands. “Not really…” he looked up again and this time gasped. “You’re Oswald Cobblepot!” 

“I know, yes.” 

“No, I-- You’re the host!” the young man exclaimed. 

“My wife is, actually,” Oswald corrected. This conversation became considerably more irritating now that it suddenly targeted him. “Can I help you with something? What were you looking for before you got lost?” 

“Oh,” the young man wiped his face with the palm of his hands and got back up to his feet. “I was looking for the bathroom.” 

“Come, I’ll take you,” Oswald waved for him to follow and limped in the direction of the first floor bathroom. 

“I’m Edward Nygma, by the way,” the young man said, keeping up with no problem, those long legs providing a long stride, no doubt. Oswald tried not to think about the legs. 

“Nice to meet you, Edward Nygma,” Oswald replied with a smile. 

“I’ve never been to one of your charity events before,” Ed continued, taking the opportunity to talk to the man. 

“My wife’s charity events,” Oswald corrected again. 

“Well, I’ve never been before.” 

“And how do you like it?” Oswald stopped in front of a door and turned around to face Mr. Nygma. 

“There’s too many people,” Ed said honestly. 

A quiet chuckle escaped Oswald’s lips. His smile became more genuine and open. 

They were silent for a second, gazing into one another’s eyes, and for a moment Oswald wondered what it would be like if he pressed this Edward Nygma to the wall and kissed him senseless. It was a brief fantasy before Oswald snapped back to reality and cleared his throat. 

“This is the bathroom,” he said, pointing at the door next to them. “Take your time. I’ll wait for you here to take you back.” 

“Thank you,” Edward said and hurried inside. 

~*~ 

He had craved the solitude a bathroom could provide the entire evening, but now he couldn’t wait to get out again. Who knew Oswald Cobblepot was so interesting in person! Ed always found the man fascinating, but he never got a chance to get close to him before. 

He glanced at his reflection in the mirror and frowned. The telltale signs that he’d been crying were quite visible on his face. He must’ve looked so pathetic in Mr. Cobblepot’s eyes. The thought nearly made him want to stay locked in the bathroom for the rest of the evening, just to hide from the embarrassment. But he didn’t want to keep the other man waiting, so eventually he freshened up, sucked in a deep breath, and opened the door. 

“I’m sorry it took me so long. I was just--” The words died down in his throat. Mr. Cobblepot was gone. Instead there was a bald guy, dressed in black leather, who smiled an unsettling smile the moment he noticed Ed. 

“Hi! You must be bathroom guy!” the man said in a weirdly friendly manner, a wide smile plastered on his face. “The Boss told me to take you back to the dining hall when you’re done. Are you done?” 

Ed swallowed. So Mr. Cobblepot didn’t wait for him like he said he would. Well, of course not. Mr. Cobblepot was a very busy man. He was probably just being polite. He wouldn't actually waste his time on Edward of all people. 

“No, actually…,” Ed muttered. The bald man looked at him curiously. “Actually, I’ll be going home now. If that’s alright.” 

“Oh. Tummy issues?” the man inquired with sympathy. 

Edward thought of this man telling Mr. Cobblepot that ‘bathroom guy’ had diarrhea and had to leave early. 

“No!” He was quick to say, panicking a little at the image in his head. “No, my stomach’s fine. This just… isn’t my scene.” 

It was the truth. This wasn’t Edward’s scene. Nothing seemed to be Edward’s scene. Edward thrived best in his small loft with neon green light seeping through the windows. He was best in his cubicle, writing an article about the latest murder and investigating it himself. He was not working well where there were other people. Even if one of those other people was Oswald Cobblepot, who was nice enough to show Edward the bathroom and smile at him with that lovely smile. Just because the man was polite and charming it did not instantly mean he wanted anything to do with Ed. Penguin was many things, and one of them was a gracious host. But that was all. Ed was being silly, imagining any kind of friendship ever blossoming between them. 

~*~ 

When the last of their guests left, Oswald and Sofia could finally relax. They went to their living room, where Oswald slumped into the couch, looking rather grumpy, while Sofia took her shoes off and let her hair down. She had a lot to talk to him about with all the mingling she’d done tonight and all the new gossip she’d learned. But the more she spoke, the more she realized her husband was definitely not paying attention. 

“Oswald, are you even listening to me?” she frowned. “You’ve been awfully distracted the entire evening.” 

“I was awfully bored the entire evening,” Oswald replied sourly. “Your stupid dinner sucked.” 

“My stupid--?” Sofia pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. “Oswald, you know I’m doing this for you, right? I’m taking care of your image. I make powerful friends for us. I’m working hard so that when you decide to run for mayor again, you have considerable support in various circles of Gotham’s society. It’s not my dinner, it’s ours. So don’t you dare call it stupid.” 

Oswald exhaled loudly. Sofia had a point and he knew it. He didn’t need to be reminded of it. All he wanted at this moment was to be left to sulk in peace. 

Sofia settled on the couch next to him and gave his leg a gentle tap, leaving her hand on it. “You know it’s good that the general public connects the name Penguin with charity and positive results. Being feared is fine, but being needed is even better. And that’s exactly what I’m doing here. I’m making us invaluable to this city.” 

Oswald rubbed his eyes with the balls of his palms. “I know. And I appreciate it. But I’m not in the mood right now, please.” 

When he looked at her again she seemed concerned. “Oswald, what’s wrong? I can tell something’s bothering you.” 

He bit his lower lip, hesitating. “I met someone. A nice young man. Kinda jittery and a little awkward, but there was something about him.” 

“Oh,” Sofia’s shoulders relaxed. “You like him?” 

“I don't know. Maybe?” Oswald sighed. “I certainly felt something. I took him to the bathroom, but--” 

“What!” Sofia gasped in outrage. “You hooked up with this stranger in our bathroom, a few feet away from our charity dinner? Oswald! How could you!” She was fuming. “Do you know how risky that is? The place was crawling with journalists! Had just one seen you two… Not to mention that this guy might talk! You’re married, Oswald! You can’t just--” 

Oswald took Sofia’s hand in his and shook his head with a tired chuckle. “I didn’t hook up with him in the bathroom, Sofia. I  _ literally _ took him there. I showed him to the bathroom,” he bit back an amused smile, “because he was lost.” 

Sofia deflated. “Oh. Oh, I see.” 

“Mhm.” Oswald let her hands go. 

“Sorry if I came on a little strong just now,” she said apologetically. “You know I mean well.” 

Oswald nodded. “I know.” He inhaled deeply. “Sofia, I’m tired. Can we go to bed now?” 

“No, I have a few more things to finish up here. But you go ahead.” 

Oswald pushed himself up from the couch and headed for the door. “Goodnight.” 

“Oswald?” she called after him. “What happened with that young man?” 

Oswald shrugged. “I don’t know. Before he got out of the bathroom, you sent Zsasz to call me for that speech we had to make. When I was done, Edward was gone.” 

Well, that explained the bad mood. Sofia went to him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “I’m sorry, Oswald.” 

“That’s alright. He was sweet, but I’m no fool. I know there’s no future there.” 

“Oswald, you can have relationships. You know that, right?” Sofia said carefully. “Our arrangement doesn’t forbid it. As long as you’re careful and discreet.” 

“Oh, Sofia. Be realistic. Who’d want a relationship with me?” 

She wanted to say something, he could tell. She even opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. 

He chuckled again and leaned in to press a friendly kiss to her cheek. “Goodnight, dear.” 

“Goodnight…” 

Oswald headed to his bedroom, aching with the exhaustion of the day. Images of soft brown eyes and long legs were running through his mind, and he wondered if the handsome young man would visit him in his dreams tonight. He definitely hoped for it. After all, anything to happen between him and Edward Nygma could only ever be in a dream; a beautiful spell, conjured by his sleepy mind and lonely heart. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, riddle freak! Why don't you stop wasting everyone's time with your stupid little stories and concentrate on writing an actual article for a change!” 

Ed tensed. The voice that had loudly mocked him belonged to Thomas Dougherty. The man usually covered the sports section, so what he deemed an ‘actual article’ was beyond Ed. Still, he was a rather confident young man, with a booming voice and a sharp tongue. Being the object of his attention made Ed jumpy, and if he had to be honest, a little scared too. He couldn’t help it. The man had hurt him a lot over the last two years Ed’s been working at the Gotham Gazette, adding to Ed’s anxiety. He was too much like Ed’s childhood bullies, so just a few words from him instantly sent Ed back to that mindset again. He had to be alert at all times, like a rabbit, in order to do his best to avoid a confrontation that he knew he couldn’t win. 

“Hey, freak! I’m  _ talking  _ to  _ you!  _ Stop pretending you don’t hear me! Or you think you’re too much of a big shot for me to address you directly? Is that it, your majesty?” Dougherty laughed and a few of his pals laughed with him, ever so supportive. 

Ed slowly turned around in his swivel chair and looked up at his coworker. “How can I help you, Mr. Dougherty?” he asked with the most amiable tone of voice he could muster. 

He didn’t want a confrontation, he was no good at handling those. So he instinctively made himself small, insignificant, in the hope that they would just leave him alone. After all, he was no threat. But that was where he was wrong. It was the weak that bullies attacked the most. Being no threat was what attracted them to him. Bullies feared other bullies, or perhaps respected each other in a weird twisted way, so they usually stirred away from confronting one another. So naturally, people like Ed became an easy target for them. What bullies understood best was power and show of power. The only way to beat them was to be stronger than them. But Edward wasn’t stronger than them. He just wanted to be left in peace and do his job. 

Dougherty laughed. “How can you  _ help  _ me, Nygma?” he snorted and shared a few looks with his buddies. “Oh, I don’t know. How  _ can  _ you help me? Gee… Oh, that’s right. You  _ can’t!”  _

At the raise of Dougherty’s voice, Ed instinctively flinched in his seat. It was pathetic, and he knew what it looked like in the eyes of his coworkers, but again he couldn’t help it. He didn’t take well being yelled at. All the sudden Dougherty sounded too much like Ed’s father, towering over him, baring his teeth, ready to tear him to pieces. 

Ed swallowed, his heart beating frantically in his chest, his hands cold and shaky. He was afraid to speak because he knew his voice would waver and he didn’t want them to hear it. Just to think there used to be a time when he thought that if he was their friend, they’d let him be. Stupid,  _ so  _ stupid. He could never be one of them. No matter how friendly he was or how he always smiled politely at them, the truth was, he was different than them and they could sense it. He didn’t know what to do or how to make friends. He thought all it took was enthusiasm and being himself. Turned out, those were the two things he got mocked for the most. 

“What a wuss!” Dougherty sneered and his friends laughed again as if he had told the funniest joke. Then he leaned in closer, getting in Edward’s face, and spoke slowly as if he thought Ed wouldn’t understand him otherwise. “Aren’t you gonna say something, wuss? Or are you just gonna stay here silent like a little lamb?” 

Ed opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out. He wanted to say something, but he had no idea what. He had no clever comeback. He didn’t even understand why they were making fun of him now. He hadn’t done anything. He’d been at his desk all day, working on his latest article. And now his throat was closing, his head was spinning. Breathing became much more difficult than usual. 

“Huh. Dummy,” Dougherty snorted, straightening up again. At least Ed had his personal space back. That was a small relief. 

“What’s going on there, Thomas?” An authoritative voice rang throughout the office. It was James Gordon, their boss and editor. 

Dougherty quickly took a step away from Ed and turned to Gordon with his most charming smile. “Nothing, Captain,” he said. “We’re just talking.” 

Jim Gordon, whom they all called Captain, narrowed his eyes, then looked at Edward. “You alright there, Ed?” 

Now was his chance! He could tell Gordon how they’ve been treating him! He could tell him that they-- that they-- It would make no difference whatsoever. Ed had already complained to Gordon a few times, and all the action their editor had taken was to have a strong word with Dougherty. A warning. Eventually the only result had been that Thomas was more careful not to get caught since then, and made fun of Ed for crying to mommy because the other kids were playing rough. 

“Ed?” Gordon said encouragingly. 

“Captain, I told you we’re just talking,” Dougherty beat him to it. “If Nygma can’t take a joke ‘cause his feewings get hurt easily, that’s not my fault.” 

“I asked Ed, Thomas. Not you,” Gordon said, putting his hands on his hips. 

Ed swallowed. “I’m fine,” he croaked. 

Dougherty snorted, giving Ed a quick glance full of repulsion. “See, Captain? Told ya so.” 

Gordon gave them all a stern look. “Back to work, everyone. We have deadlines to catch and I don’t see you showing any effort into writing something remotely readable.” 

They all returned each to their own seat and continued their work as if nothing had happened. 

“Ed.” Ed’s head snapped up to look at Gordon. “My office. Now. I have something for you.” 

Ed quickly followed Gordon, careful not to make too much noise and attract attention to himself. He entered the man’s office and closed the door behind them, then took his usual seat by Gordon’s huge desk and waited. 

“Before we start, I feel like I have to ask,” Gordon said, brows furrowed in what could’ve been concern. “Is everything okay? I know Dougherty and his friends. They can be a bit rough. I went to highschool with guys like that, I know their type. They don’t really change.” Ed remained very quiet, but listened to Gordon carefully. “My point is, if they’re giving you a hard time, let me know, okay? I’ll talk to them again. Perhaps add some kind of a sanction too this time.” 

Ed clasped his fingers together tightly, clenching his hands in his lap. “Their jokes can get a bit rude and-- and hurtful, but I don’t want to bother you with that.” 

“Hey, I don’t approve of such behavior in my newspaper. I’ll talk to them.” 

Ed knew Gordon meant well, so he didn’t want to tell him that his talks brought little result. He was right about one thing, though. Guys like Dougherty didn’t really change. 

“Thank you, Mr. Gordon,” Ed said nevertheless. “What did you want to see me about?” 

“Right.” Gordon cleared his throat and his expression changed to one of approval. “Detective Bullock from the GCPD called this morning. Apparently your insight during their last investigation helped them solve a murder.” He smiled and offered Ed his hand for a shake. “Well done, Ed. You should be proud.” 

Ed smiled at Gordon and took the hand the man had extended to him. “I’m glad I helped.” 

“Really though, with your skills you would have made a great Forensic scientist.” 

What an odd idea! Ed chuckled. “I guess I would’ve.” 

Gordon cleared his throat. “Anyway, I’ll make sure to give you a well deserved praise in front of the others, too. I just wanted to tell you in person first. Keep up the good work.” 

Ed nodded again. He would keep up the good work, because he loved investigating, finding clues no one else could and puzzling things together. He felt like his brain was truly alight at those moments. That was when he was the happiest. Being praised was also nice, but there was a difference between praise and appreciation. Ed was no longer under the delusion that being good at his job would make his coworkers like him. Or respect him. And he had made his peace with it. 

When Gordon was done talking to him, Ed returned to his desk, finished his latest article, and then went home to his empty loft and cold leftovers. He was a really good cook. But it was depressing going to all the trouble of preparing an elaborate meal just to eat it alone in front of the TV. He wished sometimes that he had someone to share a meal with. A friend, if nothing more. Someone who would actually like Ed despite how odd everyone else thought he was. A true friend. He dared not dream of a true lover… 

The word sparked strange thoughts in his head. His mind wandered back to sparkling blue-green eyes, well-shaped lips, a proud beak-like nose, an energetic walk, a limp… If Ed could choose a friend, a partner, he would go with Oswald Cobblepot. Not because of Penguin’s power that Ed had heard about, but because he liked everything about the man. He was so confident, so elegant. He didn’t care what people said about him. He walked into a room with the air of a man who respected himself, a man who didn’t need anyone’s approval. It was such a turn on for Ed who was the exact opposite. He wished he could be more like Oswald Cobblepot. But most of all, he wished he could be  _ with  _ Oswald Cobblepot. 

He sighed and looked down at his cold dinner. Pathetic, he knew that. Pining after a guy he only met once. A  _ married  _ guy who didn’t even like him back. It’s been days since they met, Ed was sure Mr. Penguin didn’t even remember him. Yet, here Ed was, still dreaming of the man’s lips, his hair that looked like bird feathers, his voice… Ed glanced at his reflection in the mirror and the last thing he thought was  _ ‘pathetic’.  _

~*~ 

Oswald had trouble sleeping. Again. It had been several nights in a row now; he just couldn’t shut his eyes for longer than a few measly hours. The bed was too hot. Or was it his body, burning up with some strange internal heat? He was so frustrated all the time, and he was plagued by a dreadful sense of heavy emptiness in his chest. He wanted to scream, but he was aware that this wouldn’t help his situation either. Deep down he knew what was wrong with him. He wasn’t stupid, he understood what his body and mind wanted. He knew whose face he saw behind his eyelids throughout this heated torture. Whose voice. Whose gorgeous long, long legs… 

His hand slid down to his loin and sure enough he was hard again. His body aching for a man he only saw  _ once  _ but couldn't get out of his head. It was ridiculous! To feel so utterly consumed by this desire. He was a powerful man, holding Gotham in the palm of his hand. He was  _ not  _ a giddy schoolboy! But when it came to Edward Nygma, Oswald had lost all control. 

Before he could give himself time to think this through, he slipped his hand into his underwear, wrapping his fingers around his cock, giving himself a few slow teasing strokes. That touch alone was enough to elicit a low groan from him. It was disgusting that he would use the unsuspecting Edward for his own sexual gratification, but there was simply no other way for him to relieve all the tension. It was too unbearable. Wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible, he sped up his movement, stroking himself faster and faster. His mind helpfully supplied images of Edward, like he’d seen him that evening, but also in ways Oswald had never seen him before. Long legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. Lips parted and moaning his name. Oh, how he wanted this! How he longed for Edward’s touch! He had never wanted anyone with such intensity before! So utterly and completely! 

After a few more eager strokes, he forgot all feeling of shame and gave in completely to the pleasure, as he worked his cock with vigor. When he spilled his release in his hand, it felt too good to even feel bad about it. He just lied down, staring at the ceiling, giving himself a moment to calm down. The orgasm had left him feeling light and floaty. He knew it wouldn’t be long until he did that again, the mere thought of Edward having the effects of a powerful aphrodisiac on him. 

He cleaned himself up as best as he could without getting up, and relaxed into the bed. As his heartbeat and breathing slowed down his eyelids began to droop, and he finally drifted off to sleep. 

~*~ 

“Everyone, I need you to gather around, please,” Jim Gordon said from the center of the room, his voice rather solemn. He waited to get everybody’s attention before he continued, “I’m afraid I have some bad news. Our dear colleague, Thomas Dougherty, was found dead early this morning.” 

A few horrified gasps came from different corners of the office. 

“He was stabbed to death ten times in front of his girlfriend’s apartment.” The agitation grew even more, and Gordon had to raise his voice in order to be heard. “The GCPD have no leads yet, but my good friend Detective Bullock promised to find the culprit.” 

“He’d better!” Someone, whom Ed suspected was Dougherty’s best friend Arnold Flass, called from their seat. 

“The memory of Thomas will live on in our hearts,” Gordon concluded, “and his killer will not stay unpunished for long.” 

Ed looked around with slight curiosity. Everyone, every single person on the floor, looked horrified. They were mourning the loss of their colleague, mortified by the heinous act that took him from them. Stabbed ten times. Even Ed, who’d seen all kinds of gory murders in his line of work, thought that was a bit excessive. 

“I don’t trust those idiots at the GCPD,” Arnold Flass said out loud when the Captain was back to his office. “We all better work hard to help with their investigation, ‘cause they won’t solve shit.” He looked at Ed and pointed his finger at him. “That goes double for you, Nygma! You’re the one that keeps getting praised for being a great detective, so you better get your shit together and solve this! You hear me, Sherlock?” 

Ed looked like a deer in the headlights, not expecting to be singled out like that. “Sure. Of course. I’ll do my be--” he muttered but Flass was already talking over him, not particularly interested to hear his answer. 

“Our friend’s been brutally murdered!” he said, his tone a mixture of sadness and rage. “I’ll be  _ damned  _ if I let the bastard who did this walk free! Justice will be served for our dear friend!” 

_ Our dear friend  _ . Wow.  _ Friend  _ was a rather strong word, Ed thought. Dear, too. No disrespect to the dead, but Tom Dougherty was a bully. He was no  _ friend  _ of Edward’s. As far as Ed was concerned, justice had already been served. Bad as it sounded, he didn’t feel bad about the man’s demise. If anything, he felt relieved. With Dougherty gone Ed could finally go to work without feeling scared all the time. He wouldn’t have to fear Dougherty’s cruel jokes, or his ‘playful’ punches, or the hurtful nicknames, the mockery and the rumors that aimed to embarrass Ed or get him in trouble. Thanks to a random stranger with a knife, Ed was now free. And if he had to be honest, he felt nothing but gratitude to whoever killed Thomas Dougherty. The brute had it coming. 

Of course, Ed couldn’t tell his colleagues that. He had to at least appear respectful of Dougherty’s memory. So he kept his head bowed down, he schooled his face to be solemn, if not sad, and he only talked when he was spoken to. 

Murder news were his area, so naturally he had to be the one to cover Dougherty’s death. And since the entire Gotham Gazette seemed so emotionally invested in this case, Ed had to conduct his own investigation with a lot more eyes watching him than what he was used to. This wasn’t one of his usual murder cases that everyone at the office just ignored or thought too gory and disgusting to read. This was about Tom Dougherty, and whether Ed liked it or not, the man was popular. All of his coworkers would be reading this one. It was almost too much pressure, to be watched and judged by all these eyes. But this was Ed’s column. And besides, he was a bit curious how the investigation would turn out. 

After dedicating his entire day to gathering information about Tom Dougherty -- something he never expected to see himself doing -- he returned home, changed into more comfortable clothes, and ordered Thai food. While waiting for the delivery, he decided to start setting up his usual murder board for his article, but the doorbell surprised him. 

“That’s the fastest food delivery ever,” Ed muttered to himself and grabbed his wallet. “I’m coming!” he called out and unlocked the door. “That was fast! I’m impressed!” But then he looked at the man before him and gaped. “You’re not the Thai food delivery guy.” 

“No, I’m not,” the man shook his head. 

“Mr. Penguin? What are you doing here?” Ed asked rather dumbly, then caught his mistake and quickly amended, “I mean, Mr. Cobblepot! What an unexpected surprise!” 

“Hello, Edward. It’s rather late. I hope I’m not bothering you,” Mr. Penguin said respectfully, and Ed wanted to laugh like a crazy person, because he had been imagining conversations with this man for the last five days and now he was at his door! 

“Of course you’re not! I was just thinking about murders and… Thai food…” He didn’t slap himself for being so clumsy with his words, but he really wanted to. “Would you like to come in?” he offered politely, hoping that would make him sound at least somewhat more normal. 

Penguin stood there very still, blinking at him with his lips parted, until finally he snapped out of his temporary stupor and walked inside without a word. It was peculiar, but at the same time adorable in a strange way, and Ed liked it. He couldn’t shut the part of his brain that screamed excitedly that he had Oswald Cobblepot in his apartment like he had so often dreamed about since they first met! The corners of Ed’s lips curved up with glee and he followed Mr. Penguin inside, curious to learn what the man wanted with him. 


	3. Chapter 3

This was a bad idea. What was he thinking, showing up at Edward’s place like that, unannounced at 10pm? Edward was too polite to say it out loud, but he was probably freaking out! And with good reason! They’ve only met _ once _at a charity dinner and now suddenly the mayor of Gotham was standing at his door after dark, like a stalker. Even Oswald had to admit that this seemed a little creepy. Perhaps he should just leave? Would that be too weird? Probably. Besides, it was too late to run. 

“I was just thinking about murders and… Thai food,” Edward said out of the blue and Oswald blinked at him. That was… interesting. Oswald was about to reply but then Edward asked the most incredible thing and it rendered him speechless. “Would you like to come in?” 

For a moment he thought he misheard. Edward couldn’t be inviting him inside, could he? Surely not! It was so late and Oswald was probably imposing. Yet when his eyes met Edward’s he did not find irritation there. Nothing negative. In fact, Edward seemed so genuinely happy to see him, Oswald was in awe, standing frozen at the other man’s door, unsure of how to respond. As if he had lost the ability to express himself. That hadn’t happened to him in so long, he was always very masterful with words, but when it came to Edward… Everything was different with Edward. 

He noticed Edward’s expectant gaze on him and realized that he’d been silent for too long. Without further ado, he strode inside with determination, and then found himself in Edward’s home. 

This whole experience felt too surreal. Like Oswald was still dreaming and none of this was really happening. He’d wake up alone in his bed the next morning, realizing that he had imagined the whole thing. But then Edward closed the front door and smiled at him, looking like the most radiant person Oswald had ever beheld in his entire life. No dream could be this beautiful. This had to be the real Edward. Oswald had to look away from him just so that he wouldn’t start crying with how beautiful this man was. 

He concentrated on Edward’s apartment instead. It was small -- a one-room loft, with a kitchenette and a door that clearly lead to the bathroom. A neon-green light was seeping inside from a sign outside the window, throwing intricate green shapes in the room. A bunch of files were scattered in one corner and, _ oh _. Oswald’s eyes fell on Edward’s bed. Tidy and inviting, its mere existence made Oswald blush. He swallowed and looked away. This was very different from Oswald’s gorgeous mansion, but it had a certain atmosphere about it that screamed Edward Nygma. Oswald liked that. He very much approved of everything Edward Nygma. 

“Would you like something to drink or eat?” Edward offered, pulling Oswald out of his thoughts. “I have tea, and I could make sandwiches.” He looked a little nervous as he added, “I didn’t expect company, or I would’ve cooked something special for you. I’m a really good cook!” 

The last words were said with such eagerness to impress, it filled Oswald with warmth. “I’m sure you’re an amazing cook, Edward. But just water would be fine.” 

“Are you sure? It’s no trouble.” 

“It’s really late. I don’t mean to impose--” 

“But you’re not imposing!” Edward insisted. He was a really gracious host if he was so hospitable to Oswald at this time of night. 

“Herb tea would be great then,” Oswald finally consented. 

“Okie-doke!” Edward said and headed for the kitchen. “Make yourself at home. It’s always a pleasure to have a lovely guest like you.” 

Oswald felt his cheeks flush with heat. It was embarrassing the effects Edward’s words had on him. Good thing the other man was busy making them tea and couldn’t see how flustered Oswald was just at this simple polite remark. He took one of the chairs and watched as Edward fumbled in the kitchen area. 

“Did you know that tea was once considered dangerous?” Edward asked from the kitchenette, giving Oswald a quick smile before turning back to the kettle. “Some thinkers in the 17th century claimed that too much tea could cause health problems. Then, in 1706, a French doctor published a treatise called_ ‘Wholesome advice against the abuse of hot liquors, particularly of coffee, chocolate, tea, brandy, and strong-waters’ _ . He was urging moderation in drinking tea on the grounds that it heated up the inside of the body and caused sickness and death.” He chuckled at that, turning around to lean on the counter as he continued excitedly, “And that’s not all! John Wesley, who was one of the founders of Methodism, argued that tea causes nervous disorders. He advocated for _ complete _tea abstinence. Can you imagine that?” 

“Insane,” Oswald chuckled in agreement. “But then why not ban soup too? It’s hot liquid as well. If tea and coffee are bad for the health because of their temperature, then, following that logic, soups should be bad too.” 

Edward’s eyes went wide at Oswald’s remark. “Oh my God!” he gaped, clapping his hands together. “That’s exactly what I thought too!” 

“Right?” 

“Yes!” He laughed and once again Oswald was mesmerized. It was good to see the man laughing instead of crying. It made his pretty brown eyes sparkle so beautifully. “That’s all crazy talk, of course. Tea is actually a lovely thing.” 

“I agree,” Oswald said. “I wouldn’t give it up, even if it really were dangerous.” 

“Same here.” 

“I guess we both like to live dangerously and drink all the hot tea we want.” 

Edward laughed again at Oswald’s remark. Then the kettle boiled and he brought it to the table to pour the tea. 

“Living dangerously it is!” he said, giving Oswald the most charming smile. “How about some sugar?” 

Oswald’s eyes went a little wide. “Pardon?” 

“Do you want some sugar in your tea?” Edward elaborated, lifting up the jar filled with sugar cubes as a visual aid. 

“Oh! Sugar,” Oswald chuckled. “Yes. Five, please.” 

Edward gaped. “You want five sugar cubes in your tea?” 

“I-- I like it sweet,” Oswald mumbled, a little bewildered. 

Edward beamed at him. “That’s sweet,” he said, and something about his smile and the way he looked at Oswald made it unclear whether he meant the tea or the fact that Oswald liked it like that. “But it’s not very good for your health, is it.” 

“I suppose not. But we did establish that I like to live dangerously.” Edward chuckled fondly and Oswald shrugged, “I can never refuse sweet things and delicious food.” 

“I’ll know exactly how to win a place in your heart now,” Edward teased and put five cubes of sugar in Oswald’s tea, then bit back a grin. “There. Sweet and dangerous, just the way you like it!” 

Oswald couldn’t help noticing that Edward seemed considerably more at ease now than he did the first time they met. Perhaps it was the familiarity of his own home that gave him more confidence, or the fact that he wasn’t sobbing in the hallway. Whatever the cause, Oswald loved it. Edward smiling at him, teasing him and casually touching him was something Oswald had no idea he needed in his life. 

He stirred his tea and took a sip. “Mmm, delightful!” 

Edward’s smile widened and he relaxed into his chair, looking at his guest with a mixture of softness and curiosity. The intensity of his gaze brought heat to Oswald’s cheeks once again, and he looked down at his cup, awkwardly. 

“You must be wondering why I came here tonight, bothering you like this,” he said, suddenly feeling small and unsure. 

“I do wonder,” Edward allowed, “but it’s no bother.” He reached for Oswald’s hand, giving it a reassuring little squeeze. The gesture made Oswald look up again and he saw Edward’s gentle smile. “I find it a lovely surprise.” 

Oswald’s heart skipped a beat. For a brief moment he forgot how to breathe. He felt so light and free in a way he never had before. Was this some kind of magic? Had Edward cast some sort of spell on him? This was Gotham, so Oswald wouldn’t be surprised. He did feel quite bewitched. 

“I’m glad you found me,” Edward continued in a soft voice. “I was wondering if you would.” 

“Really?” Oswald blurted out, eyes wide. “I mean… I assumed this would be better than me looking for you at your workplace…” 

“Oh, definitely,” Edward agreed. “I prefer that you came here instead.” He pulled his hand back to himself and sipped his tea. “I’m sorry about this mess,” he said, eyeing the clutter of files that Oswald had already noticed when he entered the loft. “I was about to make a-- well…, a murder board.” 

“Yes, you did mentioned that. Or something about a murder, anyway,” Oswald said, lifting his own cup closer to his lips in order to hide the small fond smile that appeared on his face uninvited. 

Edward hummed, looking slightly embarrassed, and wasn’t that adorable! 

“You heard that then,” he sighed. “Sorry. Perhaps it sounded a bit weird.” 

“It sounded curious,” Oswald corrected. 

“It’s for work,” Edward added hastily. “A new murder investigation.” 

“Oh, I wasn’t aware you were working with the GCPD.” 

Had he been misinformed? Was Edward a cop? Oswald thought he was a journalist and that was potentially damaging enough, but a cop? A man in Oswald’s position had to be extra careful who to trust, yet for Edward, he’d most likely readily throw caution to the wind. 

“Oh, no,” Ed shook his head and chuckled. “Not _ with _them. I write the murder columns at the Gotham Gazette.” So Oswald wasn’t misinformed after all. Good. “But I also conduct my own investigations. Especially when it comes to cases the GCPD can’t solve.” 

“Oh!” Oswald didn’t bother hiding his curiosity or how impressed he was. 

“Yeah,” Edward tittered rather self-consciously. “I can’t help myself, I guess. I love puzzles and brain teasers, and an unsolved murder is…” he trailed off. 

“The perfect brain teaser,” Oswald finished the sentence, nodding his head in understanding. Edward was becoming more interesting with every new piece of information he discovered about him. 

“Exactly!” Edward said excitedly, his eyes shining brightly again as he smiled at Oswald. “Dear me! You’re something else, aren’t you, Mr. Penguin?” he then added, leaving Oswald a little confused. 

“What do you mean?” Oswald asked with a nervous little chuckle. It was his turn to feel self-conscious. _ You’re something else. _ People have often said that before, that he was different. He had been different all his life and others always found that to be a bad thing. But when Edward said it, it sounded like praise, like something special, and that was new. He wasn’t sure what Edward meant exactly and he was dying to know. 

“It’s just-- People usually find me odd. Especially when I talk about something I like. They say I’m weird and awkward. I feel inept around them. Like I bother them by simply existing.” His smile grew warmer. “I don’t feel like that with you. You’re… _ different _.” 

Once again, the word sounded like praise and Oswald realized that in Edward’s vocabulary _ different _ meant _ good _. His heart filled with hope at the thought, and it sent a warm feeling through his body. 

“You can talk to me about anything you find interesting, Edward. I’d love to hear about it.” 

Edward’s face brightened up even more. “That’s such a relief! You won’t believe the nincompoops I’m forced to see every day.” He rolled his eyes and snorted. “Even at the GCPD. Those idiotic detectives can’t notice the most obvious clues!” 

“I believe you!” Oswald nodded, smiling. “I bet you’re better at their job than they are.” 

“I am!” Edward went on excitedly. “Do you know how many times I solved murders they deemed unsolvable? _ Countless _times! You know they couldn’t tell that Councilman Ron Jenkins and Zeller were killed by the same person? Or trace down that broken hearts serial killer?” 

Oswald remembered reading about those cases. Eventually the GCPD took all the credit for solving them. 

Edward continued, “And once there was a thumb in a victim’s mouth and they didn’t even see it.” 

Oswald furrowed his brows, puzzled. “Wait. How did you find a thumb in a victim's mouth?” 

“I… I did a quick autopsy,” Edward said, stuttering a little. 

“Shouldn’t the medical examiner perform those?” 

“Well,…” Edward blushed, “I sneaked into the medical examiner’s room once. Or twice…” He cleared his throat and added defensively, “The point is, I find things! Things _ they miss _.” 

“I wasn’t judging you,” Oswald said with a smile. _ Oh, yes, _ Edward Nygma was _ very _intriguing! There was more to him than met the eye. Oswald was even more fascinated by him now than before. “I think they’re lucky to have you helping them.” 

Edward’s shoulders slumped a little. “Well, no, actually. They hate it.” 

Oswald frowned. “Why? You’re solving their cases for them.” 

“They say I’m being a know-it-all.” 

Edward did a little pout with his lips and Oswald would’ve found it cute if he wasn’t so furious at the moment. 

“The nerve of them!” he growled. “You’re saving their asses, letting them get the praise for the murders _ you _solve, and they have the audacity to--” 

“They're not very nice people, Mr. Cobblepot,” Edward said, meeting Oswald’s eyes. “They’re not like you.” 

Oswald’s jaw slacked. All his anger suddenly dissolved and he stared up at Edward, lost in his eyes, before snapping out of it. “I’m not really that nice,” he muttered sheepishly. 

“You’ve been nothing but nice to me,” Edward pointed out. 

Oswald didn’t know what to say. He was too moved by Edward’s words and the sentiment behind them. 

Edward was quiet for a moment, looking at Oswald as if trying to figure him out, and then, “I’m sorry but I have to ask,” he leaned in a little as if to get closer. “Why did you really come here? You never really said. And I doubt it was just to listen to me blabber about… anything.” He huffed a laugh. “I mean, I’m sure it’s easy for a man of your stature to find anyone he wants. But why me? Why did you want to see me?” 

Their conversation was going so well, they were bonding, and Oswald didn’t want to ruin that. He had to give a witty reply, say something clever and sweet, yet _ normal_. Instead he heard himself blurt out, “I missed you,” before he could even begin to stop himself. Edward gaped, clearly taken by surprise, and Oswald panicked. Perhaps he had came off a little too desperate. In a hasty attempt to rectify his mistake, he quickly added, “At dinner. I missed you at dinner. I expected to talk to you some more after my speech, but you weren’t there. Victor said you left.” 

Edward opened his mouth but he didn’t say anything. His eyes went a little wide as he finally started laughing. 

It made Oswald feel very uneasy again. Was Edward laughing _ at him _? Was he mocking him? Did Oswald make a fool of himself? He’d showed vulnerability and now he was paying the price. 

“You had to make a speech! Of course!” Edward tapped his forehead with his head. “Silly me! Why didn’t I think of that before?” 

“Think of what?” Oswald still wasn’t quite following. 

“When I got out of the bathroom and you weren’t there, I assumed you didn’t want to talk to me anymore. So I just--” 

“You left because you thought I abandoned you?” Oswald repeated incredulously. 

“Well, not _ just _because of that,” Edward muttered a little nervously. “There were too many people, I wasn’t feeling well there.” He blushed. “But that too… I was really looking forward to talking to you and then you were gone. There was no point in me staying.” 

Oswald bit back a smile. He could laugh hysterically at the irony of the situation, but he’d rather explain the misunderstanding to Edward instead. “All this time I thought you just didn’t want to stay and talk to me…” 

“Oh, I wanted to talk to you!” Edward said with passion. 

“I wanted that too!” Oswald replied in kind. 

A wide grin spread across Edward’s face. “Well, I suppose we can talk now,” he said. 

“I suppose we can,” Oswald smirked in return. 

Edward laughed, and Oswald was glad to see him happy again. Furthermore, being the reason for that happiness gave him an elevating sense of peace he hadn’t felt since his mother’s death. 

“Honestly, Edward, you were the only person at that dinner whose company I really enjoyed,” he confessed. 

Edward’s eyes filled with something Oswald couldn’t quite name. “Thank you,” he said, heartfelt. “Thank you so much.” 

There was a shift in the atmosphere, a new kind of air settled between them. Oswald wasn’t sure how was he supposed to proceed from now on. They were past an invisible threshold but Oswald was too inexperienced in these things to know what to do next. So he cleared his throat and returned to a more familiar topic. Work. 

“Those dinners can be tiresome but they’re good for our charity work. We’ve helped many people in need.” 

Something altered in Edward’s demeanor after that remark. He sort of deflated. “Yes. You and your wife have helped so many.” 

Oswald nodded slowly, still rather puzzled by the sudden change. “Yes. Sofia is really amazing at organizing these things. And she has a kind and caring heart.” 

“I could tell,” Edward replied, looking at his now empty cup of tea. 

Something was wrong but Oswald had no idea what. Silence fell over the room. Edward’s playfulness from before was gone and now they were just sitting there across from one another. It wasn’t a comfortable silence, but a very strained one, and Oswald lamented the loss of their previous pleasant conversation. He reached for his tea as an excuse for not talking. 

What could have possibly caused this? They were having a moment, Oswald was sure! Then, in less than a minute, Edward changed. It happened right after Oswald mentioned the dinner and… _ Sofia _. A strange new thought crossed Oswald’s mind. An impossible thought. Could Edward… be jealous? 

“A co-worker of mine died last night,” Edward interrupted Oswald’s thoughts. 

“I’m sorry to hear it,” Oswald replied, making sure to sound solemn as the subject required. 

Edward just waved it off. “That’s alright. I wasn’t very fond of him.” 

“Oh.” 

He chuckled, a little nervously. “You must think me wicked, Mr. Cobblepot. Being so unphased about a co-worker’s death.” 

Oswald shook his head. “Not at all! We’re not supposed to like everyone. Take me, for instance. I have many acquaintances but very few I can actually call my friends. The truth is, I only truly connected with two people in my entire life.” By the look on Edward’s face, Oswald could tell he could relate to that. “Some of us are not meant to be friends with everyone. Some of us are meant for a more limited but true circle of friends. Which makes it more special, in my opinion.” 

Edward smiled softly. “The less you have, the more they’re worth.” 

“Exactly,” Oswald found himself smiling in return. He leaned in and looked Edward in the eye. “To answer your question, I came here because I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I couldn’t get you out of my head.” Edward looked at him in awe. He said nothing and Oswald continued, “Like I said before, I don’t have many true friends. But when I met you I felt-- a connection.” 

“I felt it too…” Edward interjected quietly. 

“I was hoping we could perhaps explore that connection. I feel like we could become really close… friends.” 

Edward huffed a chuckle. “I’ve been friendless my entire life. You may find me to be a very awkward and odd friend.” 

Oswald smiled fondly at him. “Then we have more in common than I thought. And whoever didn’t want to be your friend, must’ve been completely stupid.” 

Perhaps his words sounded a little naive, childish even, but when he met Edward’s eyes he saw the other man was smiling brightly and he knew he’d said the right thing after all. 

“Completely stupid,” Edward agreed and chuckled. “Mr. Cobblepot, I must say I’m very happy you came to visit me! I hope you-- you could perhaps do it more often.” 

Was that a blush on Edward’s cheeks. Was he flustered? 

“I would love to!” Oswald assured. “But please, call me Oswald.” 

Edward smiled and bit his lower lip. “Oswald,” he repeated gently, and the way he said it was better than any dream Oswald could ever have.


	4. Chapter 4

For his 28 years of life Edward had learned one very important lesson -- wishes rarely came true. As a boy he had desperately wished for a friend. Someone to play with, read with, have fun with, someone to be there for him, a shoulder to cry on. Growing up a lonely, isolated child, abused by his father, neglected by his mother, and bullied by his peers, Ed often imagined how wonderful it would have been to have a true friend. That fantasy and his love for riddles were what kept him going during his darkest hours. 

He never met his dream friend back then, but in his boyish naivety he assumed that things would turn around once he became an adult. That thought gave him hope, and he left home, started a new life in Gotham, and waited for the change. Any moment now he would transform from a caterpillar into a butterfly. He _ had _to. But no such thing happened. Time went by and he was still the same old skinny, nervous little Ed, ridden with anxiety, awkward and scared, eager for praise and affection, starving for attention, craving respect but unable to demand it. People treated him the way they always did, and nothing changed. 

Wishes did not come true. Miracles did not happen. 

And then Ed met Oswald Cobblepot. 

After a lifetime of disappointments, it was easy to believe that like everybody else Penguin wanted nothing to do with him. But then the man showed up at Edward’s door, spent time with him and even said he wanted them to be friends. Ed was nearly brought to tears by it! He only hoped he wouldn’t somehow unintentionally ruin this like he ruined everything else in his nonexistent social life. 

“People usually find me annoying…,” he awkwardly confessed to Oswald, after hours of vigorous conversation. 

“People are stupid,” Oswald decided almost instantly and Ed knew that this was the person he had been waiting for all his life. 

~*~ 

The next morning Edward woke up with a huge smile on his face. He had the most amazing dream! Then his phone buzzed with a good morning text from Oswald and Ed realized that it hadn’t been a dream at all, it had _ actually _happened! The sound that came out of him at that moment could only be described as an excited squeak. 

Last night Oswald stayed at Ed’s place till late. They were so engaged in their conversation that they didn’t even notice what time it was until the cuckoo clock struck 3am. Oswald gasped, his voice filled with concern. 

“I am _ so _sorry, Edward! I kept you up so late and you probably have to work tomorrow…” 

“It’s nothing. I’m having a lovely time,” Ed assured. If he had to be honest, he’d rather stay up all night with Oswald and endure a terrible headache all day, than see Oswald leave. 

“Still, I cannot overstay my welcome. I better go.” Oswald rose up to his feet and looked at Edward as if he wanted to add something else, but was hesitant to. 

“You could stay the night,” Edward offered quickly, like a good host. “It’s too late anyway. By the time you get home, it will be morning already.” 

“True…” Oswald allowed. “But I don’t want to bother you…” 

“Oh, it’s no bother! We’ll come up with something,” Ed said excitedly. He never had a sleepover before. “We could share the bed!” he blurted out. “Or I could take the armchair. It’s more comfortable than it looks…” 

He turned to Oswald expectantly and noticed that he seemed a little flustered. 

“That’s really generous of you to offer, Edward, but I should probably just leave. I don’t want to intrude on you. A-and I have an important meeting at City Hall this morning,” he added somewhat nervously. “It’d be easier if I slept in my own bed.” 

“Oh,” Ed deflated a little but tried to hide his disappointment. It was probably weird for two grown men to have a sleepover so soon after befriending one another. Still, the thought of waking up with Oswald at his home, was rather pleasant to imagine. 

“I had a lovely evening, Edward. Thank you,” Oswald said with a soft smile. “I’m really glad we’re getting to know each other.” 

He offered him his hand for a shake and Ed eagerly took it. 

“The pleasure is all mine!” he said and smiled widely. “Perhaps I should give you my phone number? So we can stay in touch?” 

“That would be lovely, yes,” Oswald agreed. 

They bid their goodnights and then Ed went to bed, feeling giddy and giggly for some reason. His heart felt so light, he was afraid it might lift him up so high he’d eventually fall to his death. He shifted a little in his bed, too excited with thoughts about Oswald to actually sleep, remembering each and every little moment of the other man’s visit instead. Every bit of it felt too good to be true, and Ed had to reach out and touch Penguin every now and then, just to make sure he was really there. His body tingled with excitement at the memory and he wished Oswald were still here. Perhaps then they could’ve… 

He frowned. On second thought, maybe it was better that Oswald refused to stay the night. It was impossible not to notice how gorgeous Oswald was. Waking up with him in his bed would probably be too much for Edward’s peace of mind. Oswald was a married man, clearly only interested in being Ed’s friend, not-- wherever Ed’s lonely heart wanted. So he had to be more careful. He didn’t want to ruin his dream friendship because of how attracted he was to Oswald. He just had to ignore that attraction and enjoy their new friendship for what it was. 

~*~ 

It seemed like overnight Edward's life became so much better. Him and Oswald were texting one another every chance they got, which was wonderful. And now with Dougherty gone, Edward’s days at work were significantly less anxiety inducing. He no longer had to watch his back all the time, expecting someone to make him the butt of the joke as usual. Eager for him to solve their friend’s murder, his co-workers let him work in peace without disturbing him. Ed knew this wasn’t a permanent situation. Bullies were like a hydra: one gone, two more springing up. Eventually his co-workers’ patience with him would run thin and then Ed might end up with more Dougherties to worry about than before. But for now, he decided to enjoy the peace he had while he had it. It was a relief to be able to do his job without the constant fear of being bullied or mocked. It gave the illusion of respect and Edward liked that. 

Despite his dislike for Dougherty, Ed worked hard to solve the case. He detested the man while he was alive, but he was giving his best to solve his death with his usual dedication to the work. Unfortunately, most of his leads kept turning out to be dead ends. It was rather disappointing. What Ed needed was real contact. The crime scene itself gave him nothing, Dougherty’s girlfriend, Kristen, was of no help either, and there were no witnesses. The pictures of the dead body that Ed got from one of the GCPD detectives were rather dull too. The more he thought about it, the more Ed realized that he needed to see Dougherty in person, and draw his own conclusions. It was surprising the things one could tell from a corpse. Ed wanted details, he wanted to see the wounds up close and examine them, and he intended to learn everything he could from them. 

Breaking into the GCPD mortuary again was perilous. If he got caught, he would most likely be reprimanded, at best, but he could also lose his job. Jim Gordon had warned him about it before, but it was a risk worth taking if it meant solving the puzzle. So with a certain dose of excitement and thrill, Ed decided to pay Dougherty’s dead body a visit that very same night. 

~*~ 

Sneaking into the GCPD at night, or any time, was a tricky thing to do. Luckily, Edward had considerable experience in that particular activity. He had confessed to Oswald that he’d done it once or twice when the case required it. But in reality, it had happened a few more times than that. He was surprisingly good at it too. He knew where all the security cameras were placed, knew which bathrooms were most neglected, and followed his usual strategy -- waiting out in one of the less used bathrooms till night time, then sneaking out and heading for the mortuary. 

Finding Dougherty’s body was easy. With the confidence of someone who’d handled dead bodies before, Ed swiftly pulled out the corpse, and… remained very still. It was strange, seeing Dougherty like this. Dead, rigid, _ silent _. Those strong arms that used to punch Edward ‘for fun’ were now lifeless and cold; the mouth that laughed at Ed and mocked him was now closed forever. There was a strange sense of serenity about the whole situation and Edward allowed himself a moment to just breathe it in and enjoy it. 

“_ That’s _ what you get for being a _ jerk _ ,” he heard himself growl under his breath. He leaned over Dougherty’s dead body, narrowing his eyes at him. “Try laughing now, _ Tom _ . Oh, right. You can’t. ‘Cause you’ve been _ stabbed ten times!” _

The sudden echo that carried his raised voice startled him. He straightened his back and frowned. Where did that come from? All that anger? He snapped out of whatever _ that _was, and got to work. 

Of course, the GCPD had already conducted their own autopsy on Dougherty, and Edward, having helped with catching killers many times before, was allowed access to most of their files, including the forensic reports. However, those felt incomplete and insufficient. Edward hoped to find something the professionals missed during their examination. It had happened before, after all, Edward finding clues others never noticed. 

“Let’s see…,” he muttered to himself as he began his work. “Ten stab wounds in the abdominal area. The killer is a right-handed man. Tall. The blade… huh,” he chuckled. The blade resembled the switchblade Ed carried around for protection. “What a funny coincidence.” He appreciated the irony of his greatest enemy being stabbed to death by a blade so similar to his own. “No bruises, therefore no fight,” he continued, recording each of his findings on a dictaphone. “The killer must’ve taken him by surprise. Weird, considering he got stabbed in the front.” Ed narrowed his eyes. “Unless it was someone Dougherty knew and didn’t expect to attack.” 

He examined the stab wounds once more, then dug in to better look at the liver again. Being a solid organ, it was able to retain the characteristics of the knife and provide more information about the murder. It solidified what Ed already knew, but only gave a vague idea of what the murderer was like. Tall, right-handed, most likely male, although Ed did not rule out the possibility of a tall woman in heels, angry enough to drive her blade into Dougherty ten times with great force. 

Looking for hidden bruising, hopefully some marks or anything that would be of further use, Ed checked the rest of the body until finally, right behind the left ear, he noticed a small cut into the skin. It was a peculiar shape, looking more like a small incision rather than an injury. 

“What do we have here…?” Ed carefully ran his thumb across the area. The shape and size of the cut drastically differed from the other wounds. Unlike the stabbings, it looked almost surgical, done with great precision. Whoever the killer was, he wanted to keep this one hidden, and apparently succeeded because there was no mention of anything like it in any of the files Ed went through. “The victim was dead when the cut behind the left ear was made.” He prodded around the little incision and noticed there was something inside it. “Oh!” He carefully pulled out what appeared to be a small folded piece of paper. “What in the world--” 

In his life Edward had found all kinds of stuff in dead people’s bodies, but a piece of paper was a first. It was most fascinating! 

“It’d be so helpful if the killer left a card,” Ed chuckled and unfolded the little thing. However, his amusement evaporated the moment he saw what was on that little note. He paled. Was this some kind of a joke? Was someone messing with him? “It can’t be…” Ed whispered. 

Suddenly, he didn’t want to be here anymore, he wanted to go home. He began to hastily return everything the way he found it, when suddenly a loud noise from the corridor outside startled him. Someone was coming! He could only hope they weren’t on their way to the mortuary. It was probably just the night guard doing his rounds a little earlier than Edward expected. 

“Crud!” Ed gritted through his teeth, nervously, sweat spilling down his forehead. His hands were shaking, his heart was racing, and he felt like he could faint at any moment. Which would be most unfortunate in these circumstances. 

The steps from outside became louder, indicating that whoever was promenading in the GCPD at this late hour was coming closer. Ed panicked. He had nowhere to hide. Nowhere but the empty vaults where they stored the corpses. He considered the possibility but decided to take his chances out in the open. 

The door flung open and a night guard stared at Ed. “What the hell?” the middle aged man grumbled. “Who are you? And what are you doing to that corpse?” 

Ed lifted his hands up defensively. With his latex gloves still dirty with Dougherty’s… bodily fluids, he must’ve looked like a deranged psycho to the night guard. 

“I’m not doing anything! I’m working,” Ed tried to explain. “I’m investigating a case.” 

The guard did not seem convinced. “At this time of night?” 

“I know it seems unconventional but now is the best time for me to work here. I-- I have deadlines, so-- so if you d-don’t mind…” He tried to act confidently but his stuttering was giving him away. Not to mention that because of his anxiety he was suddenly short of breath too, and beginning to hyperventilate. So much for getting his way out of this with confidence. 

“I need to check that with my colleague,” the other man said. “Name?” 

Edward swallowed. “Pardon?” 

“What is your name?” the guard repeated. 

“Edward? … Nygma…” He cursed himself for not coming up with a fake name instead. Although, what would that have accomplished? He was at the GCPD where they could check a person’s identity in a couple of minutes. Whatever name he decided to use would’ve gotten him in trouble anyway. It would also look more suspicious. 

The night guard pulled his radio closer to his mouth. “Hey, Larry? You there?” The radio made some weird grating noises that Edward couldn’t distinguish as words, but the night guard seemed unbothered by. “I have an _ Edward Nygma _in the mortuary? … No, not dead. Very much alive. He had his hands inside a corpse … Edward. Nygma. Yeah.” The scratching sounds from the radio continued with more intensity. “Oh, he is? … He did?” The night guard looked alarmed “I-- I had no idea… Yeah, of course, I’ll do that!” 

There was a sudden shift in the way the older man held himself, but Ed could not tell why. 

“Mr. Nygma,” the man said worriedly. “I am _ so _sorry. I had no idea who you were.” 

Ed gaped a little. Was this man mocking him or was he for real? Just in case, Ed said nothing, urging the other man to speak more. 

“I am _ terribly _sorry for interrupting you,” the guard continued, all his previous confidence gone. “I was not informed you’d be coming tonight. But, of course, you obviously have access to anything you need at any time you like. Silly me! I hope I haven’t disturbed you…” 

This had to be some kind of a misunderstanding. The old man had probably confused Ed for someone else. But his mistake provided Ed with a way out of this, so he was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

“You did,” Ed said out loud, “but that’s fine. You’ve realized your mistake in time, so no harm done.” 

“Thank you! Thank you, Mr. Nygma!” the man bowed his head a little and headed for the door. “I’ll let you work now. Good evening, sir. Or… good night, I suppose…” 

Edward still held his breath, waiting for the other shoe to drop, unable to relax until the man was gone. Just when he thought he might actually get away with this, the night guard stopped in his tracks and turned around. 

“Umm… Excuse my asking but…” 

There it was. He must’ve realized Ed had no right to be here after all. 

“You won’t mention this to the Mayor, I hope?” the night guard pleaded. “I mean, if no harm was done…” 

The Mayor? What did Oswald have to do with this? 

“I won’t breathe a word,” Edward reassured nevertheless, eager for the man to leave already. “You have nothing to worry about.” 

The guard looked very relieved and smiled, bowing his head again. “Oh, thank you, Mr. Nygma! Thank you so much!” 

Ed gave another nod and watched as the man closed the door on his way out. When he was finally alone (and safe!) Ed collapsed into the nearest chair, shaking all over. That was _ so _close! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for dead bodies.  
Thank you, all, for reading and commenting! I hope you're enjoying the story!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second update in one week? Am I amazing or what? ;D  
Anyway, I was considering renaming this fic to Under Your Spell. What do you think? Which title do you prefer?  
I hope you enjoy the story! As always, thank you for reading and commenting and leaving kudos! It means the world to me!

Edward was surprised to find out that he was now officially assigned as a Special Consultant to the GCPD. The new additional title meant that he had full unlimited access to all relevant GCPD files, including murder books (which were usually off limits to civilians), and a permit to examine the corpses (after the GCPD forensic experts and M.E. were done with them, of course). Ed no longer had to sneak in and out to get what he needed for his investigations. Now it was all at his disposal to do with as he pleased. 

How he got that title? Why, apparently the Mayor of Gotham himself had called and arranged it with the Commissioner. Talk about friends in high places! Edward did not expect that. He never even mentioned anything to Oswald. Sure he did tell him that he sometimes had to do things in an unconventional way and he hoped he wouldn’t get caught, but he never thought Oswald would just… _ fix it _ for him. It was so very thoughtful. And impressive! To think Oswald could make things happen just like that. One call to the Commissioner and BAM! Edward kept forgetting that Penguin was a very _ powerful _ man with great influence. Not just as Mayor but also… well, there were rumors. Edward had heard some of them before, but never gave them much conscious thought. Rumors that despite being ‘reformed criminal’ Oswald Cobblepot was still running the Gotham criminal underworld. Ed was beginning to wonder how much of it was true. And if so, should Edward be concerned? Being friends with a criminal kingpin was rather risky. Ed should probably be shocked by the possibility of Oswald being _ that _, but the truth was, deep down the thought excited him. He tried to suppress his excitement as much as he could, and instead waited at the park where Oswald was supposed to meet him. 

It didn’t take long. The Mayor arrived sooner than Ed expected him to, considering the short notice. He slid out of his limo, waving his security men to wait for him there, and he walked fast in Edward’s direction. It was the first time Ed saw him like that, so business-like. It was not the same Penguin Ed knew from his loft, their texts and phone calls. That was a completely different man -- confident, masterful, and _ so incredibly gorgeous! _Ed’s lips went dry. 

“Edward? Hello,” Oswald greeted. 

Ed realized he’d been gaping at him and quickly snapped out of it. “Oswald. Hi.” 

There was a sort of strange tension between them. It was possibly a result of Edward’s weird request for a meeting at the park, and his awkwardness now. 

“Thank you for coming so quickly,” Ed said and the two took a seat on the bench. 

“It’s no trouble,” Oswald assured. “But you sounded strange on the phone. Is everything alright?” 

“I don’t know. Is it?” Ed returned the question. 

Oswald frowned and put more distance on the bench between them. “What’s going on, Edward? Have I done something?” His shoulders slumped a little and his face closed off in a sudden dark realization. “Or is this blackmail?” 

“Blackmail?” Ed gasped. “For what?” Did Oswald actually think Ed would-- Well, it did make sense, actually. Ed was acting weirder than usual, and Oswald was a man of importance. He had probably encountered all kinds of jerks who were trying to take advantage of him and his position. And Ed noticed that when their eyes met, Oswald looked hurt but resigned, as if betrayal was something he was used to by now. Ed felt sad for him. “No. I’m not blackmailing you,” he said quickly. “I wouldn’t do that to a friend. I was just… I was trying to talk to you about something. Something important to me.” 

Oswald relaxed slightly. The tension was still visible in the way he was holding his shoulders, his posture rather stiff as if he were bracing himself for a possible attack. But he gave Ed a nod and spoke calmly, “Very well. What is that important thing?” 

“I sneaked into the GCPD morgue last night,” Ed blurted out. “And I got caught. But then-- it didn’t matter. Because apparently I’m the GCPD’s new Special Consultant. Whatever that is. And now I can basically do anything. Almost anything.” 

The corners of Oswald’s lips quirked up in what seemed like amusement. “Ah. You heard about that then.” 

“I did, and not from you!” Ed said, eyes wide. Oswald acted as if this was nothing, whereas to Edward it was _ everything _. “You never mention you talked to the Commissioner about me!” 

Oswald’s smile faded as he visibly began to question himself, doubting whether his actions hadn’t upset Edward somehow. “I wanted it to be a surprise,” he said, sounding almost sheepishly. “You don’t like it?” 

“No, it’s not that!” Ed hurriedly tried to explain himself. “It’s just-- I didn’t know you were planning to do this.” 

“So you’re angry at me for it,” Oswald deflated. “I’m sorry. I thought you’d be happy about it. I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

Edward shook his head. “You didn’t upset me, Oswald! You got me out of _ big _ trouble last night. And I’m really grateful.” He smiled to show just how much he appreciated Oswald’s gift. “That special title you arranged for me? That’s going to be so helpful to my work! I am _ very _grateful!” 

“Then I don’t see what’s the problem?” Oswald said, still sounding rather confused. 

“The problem is…” Ed started. “I don’t want you to feel like you need to do those things for me. I don’t want you to think I’m your friend for the perks. Because that’s not how I feel about you. You’re not the Mayor to me, or--” he lowered his voice a little, “-- or _ Penguin _…” He swallowed and looked carefully at Oswald’s face, unsure if he should even begin asking about Oswald’s possible double life as a criminal. “You understand what I mean, don’t you?” 

Oswald looked very serious, eyebrows knitted together, lips pursed into a tight line. “I understand,” he said softly. “And I assure you, you don’t have to worry about that, Edward. I won’t do anything to harm you. I promise.” 

Ed smiled a little. “I know that.” 

Oswald looked away into the distance. There was an air of melancholy about him, and Edward hated to be the reason for it. 

“Oswald, please don’t think I don’t appreciate what you did. Because I do! Very much. No one’s _ ever _done anything so nice for me. Thank you.” He reached out and held Oswald’s hand in his. At the touch the other man jumped a little. Their eyes met and suddenly Oswald seemed so small and vulnerable, it knocked the air out of Ed’s lungs. The powerful man from a moment ago now resembled a wounded bird. And Ed felt the strong need to take care of him. In a way that urge made him feel more confident as he continued, “You did something wonderful for me, Oswald. I just feel like I’m not doing anything for you in return.” 

Oswald’s lower lip quivered for a second but he was quick to reply, “You don’t have to do anything, Edward,” he said with feeling. “There’s no need to repay me. Friends don't owe friends. They just do favors because they want to. Because they're friends. I saw a way to help out, so I did. Perhaps I should’ve asked you first, but…” he bit his lip, “I wasn’t sure how to broach the subject. Besides, you’ve earned that yourself with all the cases you’ve solved for the GCPD. It’s unfair they don’t give you credit for it! The least they can do is assist you with everything you need for your own investigations.” 

“They never would’ve done that if it weren’t for you. Thank you!” 

“It’s nothing,” Oswald said. He looked deeply moved. “Edward, you’ve no idea how much our friendship means to me… I-- I cannot begin to explain how wonderful it is to read your texts every day, to hear your voice… to hang out with you. I never had that. A real friend. And you’re the best friend I could ever wish for.” 

Ed’s cheeks heated and he smiled rather shyly. “Thank you, Oswald. I feel the same way.” 

“Oh, I doubt you do,” Oswald blurted out, chuckling nervously to himself. 

Ed tilted his head curiously. “What do you mean?” 

“I-- ummm. It’s just that--” Oswald looked like a startled little bird again, with those big eyes blown even wider as he gaped at Ed, unsure of what to say. He sighed. “I meant that we all experience loneliness differently.” 

Ed nodded slowly. “Yes, I suppose that is true,” he allowed. “Still, I want you to know that I care about you. A lot. And being your _ friend _means the world to me. Because you’re everything I ever wanted…” his breath hitched, “In a friend,” he added quickly, heart racing as he already said so much. 

Oswald smiled at him. “Thank you, Edward.” 

There was a small pause during which both of them just kept looking into each other’s eyes. Ed felt like he could drown in those beautiful blue-green seas, gazing at him. 

Then Oswald looked away at the direction of his black limo, and broke the silence. “I should go now. I am already late for a meeting.” 

“Oh! Of course!” Ed said hastily. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset your schedule…” 

“It’s alright. Really. This was important. And I hope you’re not upset with me?” 

“Not at all! In fact,” Ed smiled widely. “I’d like to invite you for dinner at Chez Moi tonight to express my gratitude.” 

“Chez Moi?” Oswald chuckled, clearly getting the joke. “Clever. I’ll meet you there.” 

“Eight-ish good for you?” 

Oswald nodded. “Perfect. Goodbye, Edward.” 

“Goodbye, Oswald. Ace that meeting!” 

“I always do,” Oswald winked and Ed watched him go, appreciating the view of Oswald’s derriere. 

~*~ 

“Hey, Nygma! You caught the murderer yet?” 

Ed knew their peace was too good to last. Arnold Flass, Dougherty's best buddy, was standing behind Edward, hanging over him like a great big dark shadow, brows furrowed, hands rather intimidatingly placed on Edward’s shoulders. 

“I’m working on it,” Ed replied. 

“Working on it! How long’s it been? A week and you have _ nothing! _What kind of nonsense are you trying to pull?” 

“N-no nonsense,” Edward stuttered, looking up at Flass from his chair. He felt like a guilty child with the other man glaring down at him from his height advantage. “It’s not an easy case…” In more ways than Ed could tell. That last clue he found _ inside _Dougherty was rather disturbing… Ed still had no idea who could’ve known about-- 

“I think you’re just not doing your best, Nygma,” Flass said, speaking slowly as if Ed was a moron who wouldn’t understand him otherwise. It all felt too familiar again. “I think you’re just being a little bitch!” 

Ed jumped a little startled. His hands were beginning to shake again and he was sure his face did something to give away his nerves because Flass smirked. 

“That’s what I thought. Tom was right about you,” Flass said, loud enough for everyone to hear. “And now he’s dead. Do you understand that, riddle man? Someone killed one of ours and you’re not doing anything!” 

“I am t-trying to solve it…” Ed mumbled, hating himself for not sounding firmer. He was supposed to fight back! Instead he just regressed and let Flass speak to him like that. He really was pathetic. 

“You’re supposed to be more outraged for what happened to our dear friend! Where’s your anger? You should want to beat up the idiot who dared to stab our Tom! Don’t be a little wuss!”

“I’m working day and night to find the murderer. It’s all I can do…” 

“What did you say, freak? I can’t hear your with your little girly squeaks.” 

Ed swallowed. 

Flass shook his head. “You sound like a robot, man! Are you even human? You look like you have, like, no feelings at all.” He waved his hands about. “Like… some psycho can come stab your co-worker to death and you’d just… not care.” 

It wasn’t true that Ed had no feelings. He had_ too many _ feelings. Very intense feelings. In fact, often it was really difficult to deal with them. People thought him insensitive or robotic, but the truth was, he was too sensitive. And he didn’t know what to do about it, or how to express it. Besides, Arnold Flass of all people was definitely not the person Ed would ever want to open up to. 

“Silence. That’s all I ever get from you. Freak.” He leaned in closer to Ed’s face. “Just work on the case, weirdo. Find out who killed my friend, so I can break their legs. Or else I’ll break _ your _legs.” 

Flass pushed Ed’s chair so that it swiveled with him in it rather fast, and then went back to his work. 

~*~

“Edward? Are you alright?” Oswald asked tentatively. They were both resting after dinner in Edward’s big comfortable armchairs. “You’ve been strange all evening.” 

Ed snapped out of his reverie. “I’m sorry. It’s just work.” 

“Is it about the murder investigation? Do you need more files? Should I talk to someone?” Oswald offered helpfully. 

“No, no. That’s going well,” Ed assured. “It’s… something else. My coworkers, actually.” 

“Hmm. What about them?” 

“One of them, Arnold Flass, is being-- a bit of a bully.” 

“Oh, what did he do?” 

Ed told Oswald what happened that afternoon without leaving a single detail out. 

“I just.... I wish I didn't freeze like that whenever they talk to me,” he said earnestly. “I wish I had more courage to stand up to them when I get attacked like that.” 

“I understand that feeling,” Oswald nodded. 

Ed snorted. “No way. You don’t have to deal with such things. You’re so…” 

Oswald looked amused. “So what?” he prompted. 

“So confident! You know what you want and you just do it! People listen to you.” 

“They didn’t always,” Oswald said. “I wasn’t always the Mayor, you know. There was a time when I was just Fish Mooney’s umbrella boy. They mocked me and made fun of me. Penguin was initially meant as a derogatory term.” Oswald chuckled at Ed’s surprised face. “Yes! They used it as an insult.” 

“You were right. People really _ are _idiots,” Ed said. 

“Yes, well,” Oswald shrugged. “The trick is to not let them get to you.” 

Ed looked down at his hands. “It’s not easy…” 

Oswald was quiet for a moment. Then he got up from his armchair and sat at the edge of Edward’s. “You’re not alone,” he said and wrapped his arms around him. “I’m here for you. I think you’re wonderful. You’re so much better than any of those drab, stupid jerks. They’ll get what they deserve.” 

Unused to gentle physical touch, Ed melted into the embrace, feeling protected and loved for once in his life. Nothing else existed at that moment; the world had narrowed down to just Oswald and him, cuddling in Edward’s armchair. It felt good to share. Ed was glad he now had a friend to share these things with, instead of just talking to himself, and trying not to think about it. Ignoring what hurt him so badly and putting on a friendly smile for people who would never care about him. Oswald was not like the others. Oswald cared deeply. He understood. Edward was no longer alone. He finally had a shoulder to cry on.


	6. Chapter 6

Even back when he was a child, Edward had always been considered _ odd_. At first he couldn’t quite understand what it was that others found so odd about him, but with time he grew to accept their judgement. He was, indeed, peculiar. However, instead of thinking of himself as a weirdo (like other people did), he preferred to think of himself as a _ riddle _ . In a way, he _ was _a riddle, the sort that wasn’t for everyone to solve. It took skill, time and devotion to figure him out, and he took pride in that. He liked being different. What he didn’t like was being rejected and mocked. If only he could be himself and accepted by society, that would’ve been super. Unfortunately, life did not work that way. So to cheer himself up, Ed came up with a symbol for himself. It was like a lucky charm, a totem of sorts, and he really loved it. Edward had always adored riddles and brain teasers, he had so many questions, so it felt natural for him that his symbol should be something to represent that very prominent aspect of his personality. And so his own question mark came to life. 

Edward spent a lot of time working on the details and ornaments to get it perfect. He liked to imagine that one day he’d order a golden ring with that symbol on it. Like the sort of regal jewelry kings and queens used to wear. Like the ring that everybody kissed in the Godfather. The thought gave him something to look forward to. It reminded him that there was more to him than what ordinary people saw in him. Edward was a knight of knowledge and his question mark was his coat of arms. 

Throughout his life the question mark coat of arms had brought him comfort and peace. But since that night in the morgue, when Ed pulled out that small piece of paper from Dougherty’s behind-the-ear area, it started haunting his nightmares… Edward did not expect to see his own coat of arms on that piece of paper. It was inexplicable why would he find his own question mark _ there _ . _ No one _ knew about that insignia but Edward. Edward had never advertised any of this. So far the question mark was only doodles in his notebook. Yet the one on the note inside Dougherty’s dead body looked _ exactly _like one of Ed’s. As if Edward himself had drawn it. Did that mean that the murderer know about Edward’s secret inner world? How was that possible? What was the killer trying to say? 

Lost in thought, Edward almost didn’t hear Jim Gordon, standing in front of his office door and asking for everyone’s attention. 

“If I could have a moment, please,” he said, brows furrowed. He sounded very serious, it gave Ed flashbacks to the last time Gordon stood like that to inform everybody of Tom Dougherty’s demise. “I have bad news. Some of you may have already heard… but Arnold Flass is dead.” 

Ed’s eyes went wide. Surprised, he gaped and looked around only to find the others just as shocked. 

“He was found at his apartment, brutally stabbed,” Gordon continued, keeping his voice respectful as the occasion required. “The GCPD is working on the case. It would appear someone is targeting people who work at the Gotham Gazette, so I suggest you all be very careful. I’ll conduct a seminar on personal safety and self-defense today, two hours before closing time. We don’t want to take unnecessary risks. Thank you.” His eyes landed on Ed who was still trying to make sense of everything. “Edward, a word in my office, please.” 

Gordon returned to his office, leaving the door open for Ed to follow. 

“Take a seat,” Gordon instructed. He looked tired, _ really _tired. His eyes were almost lifeless. “How’s your investigation going?” he asked in a monotone voice. 

“It’s going…” Ed muttered, unsure where this was going. “I mean, I’ve made very little progress, _ but _I’m currently trying to figure out this one clue? It’s a not--” 

“Stop everything,” Jim interrupted him. The request took Ed by surprise and he meant to protest but Jim gave him no chance. “I can’t risk everyone’s life like that, Ed. You poking around those murders is dangerous. It irritates him. I can’t have that monster kill more of my people.” 

“But I might actually be close!” Ed insisted with passion. “If he’s killing others, that means he’s afraid I’m onto him! I can’t give up now, when I’ve almost--” 

Jim lifted his hand in a halting gesture. “I’m sorry, Ed. I know this means a lot to you, but as your superior, I’m not asking you, _ I’m telling you _ to stop.” His eyes met Edward’s, firm and demanding. “Is that understood?” 

Reluctantly, Ed gave a nod. “Crystal clear, Mr. Gordon.” 

“And don’t even think about going behind my back,” Gordon warned. “I’ll know.” 

Ed suppressed a sigh. Mr. Gordon definitely knew him well. “I won’t…” he promised, deflating. 

“And be careful,” Jim added. “We may be facing a serial killer. I don’t want you to be the next victim.” 

“I won’t be!” Ed promised and deep down he felt strangely calm. As if he knew for a fact that whoever’s life the killer decided to end next, Ed was safe. 

Gordon exhaled loudly, running his fingers through his hair. “That’d be all, Ed. Thank you.” 

Ed hesitated. He could tell James Gordon was unwell. He was obviously stressed, angry, upset. The murders were taking their toll on him. Ed wanted to help, but he always had such trouble coming up with the right words. Somehow they never came out the way he meant them. 

“Sir?” Ed finally muttered. 

Gordon looked up. “Yes, Ed?” 

“I think you’re a really good boss,” he said heartfelt, then took a few steps closer to Gordon and awkwardly wrapped his arms around him for a quick hug. 

Gordon let out a quiet chuckle. “Okay, Ed. Thanks.” He tapped Ed’s back in a friendly manner, before Ed let him go to return to his own desk.

~*~ 

It was so difficult to stop investigating, especially when the case became so much more interesting and deliciously complicated now with a second murder taking place. To give up on finding the answer was against Edward’s very nature, yet he had to because he had promised his boss he wouldn’t. It was so frustrating! He could feel it in his guts that he was close to a breakthrough in his investigation. Even the killer knew that. Why else would he feel threatened and murder another person? Ed was most likely close to unmasking his identity and the guy was panicking! 

There was no doubt in Ed’s mind that both Dougherty and Flass were killed by the same person. Both died in a similar way, stabbed to death. Only Flass was also stabbed in the neck, before a succession of stabbings to his chest, as if the killer was taking out his frustration on the man. Judging by the pictures Edward saw, it was the same shape and depth cuts, the same murder weapon, therefore, most likely the same killer. Ed was almost certain he’d find another hidden question mark note on (or in) Arnold Flass if he looked for it. He didn’t. 

It was ironic that he had full access to all GCPD files and dead bodies he could as for, yet he couldn’t take advantage of that because Gordon forbade it. And one couldn’t really argue with Gordon. Ed knew Jim was acting in Ed’s interest. He didn’t want Ed to get hurt. But Ed didn’t feel threatened. He couldn’t quite explain it yet but somehow the killer didn’t seem like he would hurt Edward. So far he had eliminated _ two _of Edward’s worst bullies. Dougherty and Flass had been tormenting Ed for two years and now they were both gone. If anything, Ed should be grateful. In a sick twisted way, the killer was behaving like Ed’s friend. And that was confusing. It could’ve been just a coincidence, of course. Both Dougherty and Flass were brutes who had no doubt hurt other people just as much as they’d hurt Ed. It was possible their killer was someone they wronged, and not necessarily an angel of vengeance for Edward. And yet… 

Edward’s thoughts wandered off to Oswald once again, but this time different than usual. With everything Ed knew so far, it was impossible not to consider the possibility that Oswald might be behind all this. Penguin used to be a criminal, and according to many, still actively running the city’s underworld. He would definitely have the power and resources to arrange someone’s murder, if he wanted to. He had already proved himself to be very fond of Edward, and Flass dying so soon after Edward complained to Oswald of the man’s bullying was a very unlikely coincidence. Was it possible that Oswald, having Edward’s best interests to heart, decided to ‘fix it’ for him, just like he did when he made him a Special Consultant to the GCPD? 

It was too much. Ed had to be furious about it. Furious and terrified. But instead he was so damn turned on! It was crazy, yet the mere thought of Oswald_ having someone killed for Ed _… It was impossible to not get aroused at that. Ed knew it was very wrong, but he couldn’t help himself. 

He knew he had to put that aside for now and concentrate on the important issues instead. There was still the question of how to broach the subject in front of Oswald, because, clearly, they had to talk about this. Ed had to warn Oswald to be more careful. Murder was against the law, but Ed didn’t want Oswald to get in trouble because of him. Besides, he really wanted to know how Oswald found out about Ed’s question mark symbol. That was another mystery to be solved, and Ed loved a good mystery. 

~*~ 

Oswald looked forward for his dinner with Edward. It was always a treat for him to spend time with Ed, and nothing, even all of Sofia’s teasing about it, couldn’t ruin it for him. 

“Oh, come on, don’t pout,” Sofia said, meeting his eyes in the mirror while he was trying on his suit for tonight. “Can’t a wife tease her husband for his crush on his new best friend?” 

“No,” Oswald frowned. 

Sofia wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him from behind, as she smiled at his reflection. “You look handsome,” she said sweetly. 

Oswald rolled his eyes. “Don’t lie to me, Sofia.” 

“I’m not!” she insisted. “You really are handsome. And quite distinguished in your proper suit. Edward is a lucky guy.” 

“Edward doesn’t think of me in that way,” Oswald said, sounding almost crushed. “But that’s alright. I like spending time with him, so it doesn’t matter if we never become more than friends. I appreciate what we have and I’m content with it.” 

Sofia arched an eyebrow. “Right. Nice new suit, by the way. It looks like it’s made to seduce.” 

Oswald turned away from the mirror to face Sofia and stared her in the eyes, lips pursed into a tight line. “The suit maybe, but not me. Edward and I are just good friends. That’s all and I’m fine with it.” He swallowed. “So don’t try to-- to tempt me.” 

Sofia’s hand reached for his shoulder and slid down his arm to rub it comfortingly. “You need more than just a friend, Oswald,” she said. “I can tell you care about him. And it sounds like he likes you too.” She pressed her forehead to his. “Allow yourself to love.” 

Oswald inhaled deeply and let the air out shakily. “I don’t want to start wishing for things I cannot have…” he whispered. 

“I think you already wish for those things, Oswald.” 

He swallowed, eyes cast down. “Perhaps…” he confessed quietly. “But I’m afraid to tell him. If I do, he might not want me back and then-- I’ll lose a very dear friend.”

Sofia took a step back to cup his cheeks and smile at him warmly. “Or win a very loving heart,” she said. “Don’t let fear control you. You deserve love, Oswald.” 

Oswald chuckled. “I have you,” he said, trying to change the subject. His loneliness and his heart were not a topic he liked to discuss, not even with Sofia. 

“You’ll always have me, and my undying love,” she reassured with a fondness, then added with a playful wink. “But you might like getting laid every now and then.” 

Oswald gasped, scandalized, eyes wide as saucers. His reaction only amused Sofia more. 

“Come on, Oswald,” she tapped him on the arm. “At least promise to keep an open mind.” 

Oswald bit back his smile. “Very well. I promise I’ll try to… flirt or… something.” 

“Flirt or something,” Sofia repeated. “I’ll accept that. It’s progress.” 

~*~ 

“Oswald! You’re early!” Ed grinned, taken by surprise. “I didn’t expect you for another two hours.” 

“I hope that’s alright?” Oswald asked, offering Ed a bottle of wine. “I brought this as a bribe for you to let me in.” 

Ed chuckled. “Very well.” He took the wine and stepped aside for Oswald to enter the loft. “You may come in. But unfortunately you’re gonna have to wait for the food. It’s not ready yet.” 

“Good. I can help with the preparation then,” Penguin offered, removing his coat and hanging it by the door as usual. 

“Umm, no.” 

“I can cook, y’know,” Oswald insisted, looking amused. 

“I doubt it,” Ed teased. 

Oswald smirked, taking a step closer and looking at Edward defiantly. “I guess I’ll have to show you then.” 

Ed’s heart skipped a beat and he had to remind himself to breathe. Oswald was even more distracting than usual, but Ed had to keep his head. 

“Fine,” he said out loud and reached for one of the cupboards, Taking out an apron, he tossed it in Oswald’s direction. “Put this on then. I don’t want you ruining that lovely suit of yours.” 

Oswald looked down at the apron in his hands and Ed could tell he was biting back a grin. 

“What’s so funny?” Ed asked, frowning a little. 

Still smiling to himself, Oswald shook his head. “Nothing. Just an inside joke,” he said, putting the apron on. He looked at Ed and clapped his hands together, ready for work. “So. What are we making?” 

“Well, actually…” Ed swallowed, feeling rather excited. “You’ve mentioned your mother’s cooking, so I thought I’d make us goulash. I hope you don’t mind?” 

Oswald’s mother, and everything to do with her, was a delicate subject, Ed already knew that well. Oswald loved her so much; she was, without a doubt, the most important person in his life. Choosing to make the same food as her was a rather bold decision on Edward’s part. Yet, he still wanted to go through with it. Looking carefully at Oswald’s face, Ed waited for the verdict. 

Penguin was very quiet for a moment. “I-- no, I don’t mind. It’s a lovely thought, actually,” he finally said out loud and gave Ed a soft smile. 

Ed beamed happily at that. “Good! And since you’re here anyway, you can help me follow her exact recipe. I’m sure you remember how she used to make it.” 

They ended up cooking goulash together, and it was more fun than either of them expected. 

“Easy on the paprika!” Oswald gasped at one point “Easy!” 

Ed laughed at his friend’s panic. “Don’t worry, I won’t make it too hot for you.” 

Oswald sighed and joined Edward’s laughter. “You’ll be the death of me, Edward Nygma,” he said fondly and his eyes sparkled so beautifully Ed felt like he had wings and could fly if only he tried. 

While the goulash was on the stove, Ed paid special attention to the melted cheese he insisted they have tonight. 

“It’s fascinating really,” he spoke cheerfully while preparing it. “When cheese melts the protein matrix relaxes and the fats flow more like liquid. It creates this low friction mouthfeel, which is why melted cheese is so--” He deflated. _ Low friction mouthfeel, _what the hell was he babbling about? No one cared about his fun facts. The dinner hadn’t even started yet and Edward was already being a bore. He looked at Oswald and let out a nervous laughter. “Sorry. I must be boring you to death. I’ll stop talking now.” 

“Nonsense! I love listening to you talk,” Oswald assured. “You’re a very interesting man, Ed.” 

It was strange hearing someone say that. Especially when that someone was Oswald Cobblepot, whose attention Edward craved desperately. It was right there, though, in Oswald’s eyes, the fondness Edward still couldn’t quite believe his friend felt for him. And it was marvelous! A pleasant warmth Edward hadn’t felt before washed over him. Was this what friendship felt like? Or was it part of Ed’s embarrassing and very intense crush on Oswald? 

He swallowed and pushed that thought to the back of his head. 

“Try it,” Ed said. “Try the cheese.” 

He lifted up a bite, careful not to spill something on the floor, and brought it to Oswald’s lips. Those beautiful, sensual lips… 

“Alright… Let’s see…” Oswald opened his mouth, letting Edward feed him.

Well, that was a mistake. The action felt too intimate somehow, too sensual. Or at least to Ed it seemed that way. His heart swelled with a sort of joy one felt when looking at something truly precious. 

Oswald closed his eyes, enjoying the taste of the melted cheese in his mouth, expressing his approval in a soft little moan. 

“_So_ _good!_” he said, opening his eyes to smile at Ed. “You’re a remarkable cook, Edward! I love this!” 

Ed bit back a grin and tried the cheese himself. Oswald had a point. It was really delicious. As would this whole dinner with Oswald be. The only shadow, hanging over Ed’s head at that moment, was that he had to eventually bring up Flass and Dougherty’s murders to see if Oswald had something to do with them. But that could wait for later. They could just relax and enjoy each other's company for now. It was obvious they both wanted that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is almost ready so I hope to post it soon ;)  
As always, thank you to everyone who read this, everyone who comment and leave a kudos! Thank you, my friends! You're wonderful! <3  
Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new chapter, as promised :) Perhaps I should've gone to bed early, but... this was more fun! :D So I hope you enjoy it! :)

Ed was having such a good time at dinner, he couldn’t quite bring himself to ask Oswald about the murders. The closest he got to it was when he casually mentioned that another one of his coworkers died. 

“Your magazine is cursed, it would seem,” Oswald said, eating his food with great appetite. The grim topic of death did not seem to upset him much, which made Ed think that he’d just been polite that time Ed told him about Dougherty’s death. 

“Curses aren’t real,” Ed corrected automatically. 

“Well, how do you explain it then? It was, what, two weeks ago when that other colleague of yours died? And now another one?” he tsked. “I’m glad I work at City Hall. That’s safer.” 

“It’s a serial killer,” Ed said, tilting his head, eyes registering each and every muscle on Oswald’s face. “At least that’s what the GCPD thinks.” 

“Probably,” Oswald said, then, giving it some thought, he frowned. “Ed… you’re not in danger, are you?” 

Ed leaned in a little to look Oswald straight in the eye. “You tell me. Am I in danger?” he asked, voice low. 

Oswald seemed rather confused, as if he couldn’t quite follow what Ed was hinting at. Or perhaps he was a good actor. 

“I don’t know. Do you want me to find out?” Penguin offered. “I could have people look into it. Help with the investigation.” 

Ed exhaled, rather disappointed, and relaxed back into his chair. “No, that’s not necessary, Oswald. Thank you. I was just--” he made a vague gesture with his hand. “Never mind.” 

Oswald put his fork down and looked at Ed carefully. “Are you sure? I have the resources and I know people. I can arrange it.” He paused, then added softer, “You won’t be taking advantage of my position or anything like it, if that’s what concerns you.” 

“No, I know that,” Ed said quickly. He wished he knew how to ask Oswald if he had murdered two people for him without sounding impolite. He couldn't help thinking that a straightforward question would be rude, but unfortunately, subtlety wasn't his forte. He hoped to uncover the truth by observing Oswald's behavior but so far it gave him nothing, no clues or hints. Ed couldn’t decide whether Oswald should be a suspect or not. He cleared his throat. “It’s a funny coincidence, don’t you think?” 

“What is?” Oswald asked, returning to his food. 

“Dougherty used to bully me and he got killed. Flass used to bully me too and now he’s dead as well.” 

Oswald snorted. “So maybe you’re the killer. There’s certainly motive.” 

Taken by surprise, Ed gaped. He wanted to respond but for some reason Oswald’s words had startled him into silence. 

Oswald noticed and quickly reached out to take Ed’s hand across the table. “I was kidding, Ed!” he chuckled with fondness. “It was a joke. I know you didn’t kill them. It was a silly joke. I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

“I’m fine,” Ed croaked. His eyes landed on Oswald’s hand on top of his and he smiled. Those light touches were nothing new between them but usually it was Edward who initiated them. Tonight, however, Oswald was the one to touch Ed first. And Ed knew this wasn’t supposed to mean anything, but it just felt so good! He turned his hand palm up, and laced his fingers with Oswald’s. “We shouldn’t talk about bullies. They don’t deserve our time.” 

Oswald returned the smile, giving Ed’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Agreed. We’re having such a lovely evening.” 

And they really were. After dinner, Oswald insisted on helping with the dishes so Ed gave him a pair of rubber gloves and grabbed a dishcloth for himself. It was all so domestic, Ed could weep. Oswald washing the dishes, while Edward was standing close to him while drying them with the cotton cloth. It was perfect. 

“This is weird, you know,” Ed said amused. “The guest helping out in the kitchen like that. I’m supposed to be cooking for you, not letting you do the dishes.” 

Oswald shrugged, “I used to help my mother in the kitchen a lot. This reminds me of her in a strange way. It’s nice.” He glanced at Ed and they shared a smile, gazing into each other’s eyes for a long moment, before Oswald chuckled breathlessly and looked down to the sink again. “Thank you for everything you did tonight, Edward. It’s really lovely.” 

“It’s nothing,” Ed waved it off. “You know I’d do anything for you, Oswald. You’re very important to me.” 

Oswald’s eyes snapped back up at him, big and vulnerable. A strange expression crossed his face. Lips parted, he looked like he was about to faint, but not exactly in a bad way. It was like he was in awe, affected by something Edward could not understand. 

“Is everything alright, Oswald?” Ed asked, tilting his head curiously. 

Oswald tried to say something but no words were coming out of his mouth. He stood like that for a few agonizing moments and then suddenly surged forward, gloved hand pulling Edward into a passionate kiss.

It was unexpected, the feeling of Oswald’s lips on his, the still wet rubber glove on the back of his neck, dripping on Edward’s clothes. He had dreamed of kissing Oswald many times, but having it actually happen was confusing. Edward had no idea how to react so he just stood there, motionless, enjoying the feeling of Oswald’s mouth on his, but unable to respond, unsure whether he was even allowed to. 

Perhaps Ed’s lack of response was why Penguin cut the kiss short and quickly pulled away. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have…” he muttered awkwardly, avoiding Edward’s eyes. His hands were visibly shaking as was his voice. 

“No, it’s fine,” Edward croaked, cursing himself for freezing like that. 

“No, it’s not,” Oswald insisted, keeping his head down. He resumed his dish washing, brows furrowed in concentration, but his movements were hectic, uneven, as he scrubbed the dirt away with more vigor than before. “I should’ve talked to you first. This wasn’t supposed to happen like that.” He swallowed and his lips quivered. 

“Oswald, it’s really fine,” Ed tried to reassure, smiling a little but Oswald wasn’t looking at him. 

“You don’t think of me in that way. It was silly to even--” He cut himself off, then took a moment to compose himself before looking up at Edward. “It won’t happen again. I-- I’m really sorry. I hope you can forgive… _ this _.” 

Ed shook his head, taking a step closer, and put his hand on top of Oswald’s arm. “Like I said,” he smiled again, voice soft and gentle, “it’s fine.” 

Oswald was frowning at him, utterly lost. “But I--” 

“You took me by surprise, but it was nice.” 

Oswald sucked in a sharp breath and pulled away. “I appreciate what you’re trying to do, Edward, but that won’t be necessary. I’ll be fine. And if you think we can still be friends despite my little transgression, then I’d really love that. I value your friendship and I--” he swallowed, voice wavering again, “I don’t want to lose you.” 

“You’re not losing me,” Ed said, hope filling his heart. 

Oswald smiled at him sadly. “You’re a good man, Edward,” he said. Then he cleared his throat. “I’ll be off now. Thank you for a lovely dinner." 

He removed his gloves, leaving them to dry, and headed for the hanger to collect his coat. Edward panicked. 

“No, wait! Don’t go!” he gasped almost desperately. “Please stay!” 

Oswald hesitated. “I-- I don’t think that’s a good idea right now…” 

“But it’s not what you think! I like you!” Ed blurted out. “I like you a lot!” Then he added, heat filling his cheeks, “ In _ that _way…” 

Oswald took a few steps closer, still not quite certain he understood Ed correctly. 

“You surprised me,” Ed continued. “I thought you liked me as a friend.” 

“I do!” Oswald was quick to say. “But… I also like you in other ways too.” 

He was blushing. It was adorable and Edward couldn’t help the giddy grin on his face. He crossed the distance between them and cupped Oswald’s cheek, smiling down at him. 

“You like me?” he asked, breathless. 

Oswald nodded energetically, closing his eyes and leaning into Ed’s touch. “Yes.” 

Ed felt his heart was about to burst out of his chest. “I like you too.” 

His words felt clumsy to his own ears but Oswald looked so happy to hear them, it didn’t matter. Eyes falling down to Oswald’s mouth, Ed licked his lips, and apparently Oswald took that as a silent encouragement because the next moment he was kissing Ed again, taking his breath away. 

It was amazing! For about three seconds. Then Ed feverishly pulled away, panting. “Wait! We can’t!” 

Oswald looked crushed. “What? Why? I thought you said--” 

“Your wife!” Ed explained, reality crashing down on him. “You-- you have a wife and I can’t do this. I’d feel really bad if we-- y’know. If we… _ go there. _ You have a family. I don’t want to be the other woman.” 

Oswald arched an eyebrow. 

“You know what I mean!” Ed huffed. 

“Mhm.” Oswald bit back a grin. It was not what Ed expected. He did not think Oswald would find all this amusing. 

“Why are you laughing?” Ed asked, almost offended. 

Oswald was smiling fondly. "You're sweet. But you don't have to worry about that. My wife and I, we have an arrangement." 

_ Oh. _

"Like an open marriage?" Ed asked dumbly. 

"Something like that…” Oswald allowed. “Sofia is my best friend. I love her with all my heart. She understands me better than anyone, she puts up with my bullshit, and I trust her with my life. Literally. I've trusted her with my life many times." 

Ed tried hard to not look jealous during Oswald’s declaration of love for someone else. 

"Sofia,” Oswald’s smile became even warmer than before at the mention of his wife, and Edward wanted to scream, “Sofia is like a sister to me." 

Ed blinked. _ What now? _

"She and I are very close,” Oswald continued. “The first and _ last _ time we've kissed romantically was at our wedding. And that was only because we sort of had to. Everyone expected it,” he chuckled at the memory of that memorable day. “But that is all. I've never-- How should I put this delicately? I’ve never _ watered her garden _. In fact… I haven't done much gardening in my life at all… If you follow my drift." 

"Oh!" 

"Edward, I'm gay,” Oswald said and then smiled at the ease with which the words slipped out of his mouth. “I'm gay, gay, gay, and Sofia knows it. She knew from the start. Our marriage is an arrangement we both agreed on because it fit our interests at the time.” 

Ed’s heart skipped a beat. “So you… you don’t love her?” 

“Oh, I _ do _ love her. Very much, in fact. But not like that. I’m not in love with her. I never have been. And she feels the same way about me too. We love each other dearly. But we don’t _ love _each other. There’s…” He licked his bottom lip, chewing on it a little nervously. His cheeks were deliciously flustered. “There’s someone else I care about. Deeply.” 

Oswald’s eyes were on Ed, intense and hopeful. But all Ed could do at the moment was to stand very still, processing everything he had just heard. 

Oswald was not in love with his wife. She was his best friend, but that was all their relationship was ever going to be. Oswald was as good as single. Free. Unattached. And he _ liked him _ . The little flirtatious comments, the smiles, the fondness, it was not just Oswald being friendly, it was Oswald _ being attracted to Ed _. All those days and nights Edward spent tormenting himself with jealousy, wishing he were in Sofia’s place so that he could be loved by Oswald, when all he had to do was be himself. Now finally he could see things clearly! 

He grinned so widely, his jaw hurt. "That's fantastic!" He blurted out and held both of Oswald’s hands in his own. "You've no idea how happy this makes me, Oswald! I don’t mean to be insensitive, but you don’t love your wife, and that’s amazing! All this time I thought you wanted to be just friends, and don’t get me wrong, I love that we’re friends, but _ oh _, I really wanted us to be more, and now--” he cut himself off, blushing. Perhaps he was showing his enthusiasm too openly. Maybe it was too early for that. He didn’t mean to make Oswald feel uncomfortable or scare him off. “Sorry…” he muttered, retreating into himself. “I got carried away. I didn’t mean to be overly… enthusiastic.”

The corners of Oswald’s lips quirked up. “Oh, I like your… _ enthusiasm _.”

There was something terribly exciting about the way Oswald said that. It made Ed’s whole body tingle, giving him butterflies. 

There was a fondness in Oswald’s gaze, but there was also something else, and Edward could finally recognize it for what it was. Affection. It was not something Ed ever expected to see in the other man’s eyes. He had never provoked such a reaction from anyone else before. People were usually annoyed with him. But not Oswald. Oswald looked at Ed as if he were something precious. And then the warmth in his gaze turned into heat, hungry and insistent; the sort of heat that made Ed's knees buckle. 

His breath hitched, his heart raced, and he was sure he'd lose his balance any minute now, but Oswald was there to catch him. Arms wrapping around Edward's waist, solid and gentle. Reliable and caring. _ Loving _. 

Oswald rested his forehead against Edward’s and whispered in a voice filled with desire, "Have another dinner with me. Please." Ed felt giddy. "A date this time. A proper one,” he clarified. “I want this, Ed. I want _ you _. I want to feel the way I feel when I'm in your company. I don’t want this to end. So please have another dinner with me. What do you say? Will you consider it?" 

Would he? How could he not? Oswald Cobblepot made his knees weak, his heart race. He’d been fantasizing about the man for weeks! The mere thought of Oswald could make him come in his pants instantly. Not that he was going to confess _ that _ out loud… But more importantly, Oswald understood him. He cared about him, he was exciting and interesting, intelligent and truly amazing. Ed felt like they could talk for hours. Oswald excited not only his loins, but his mind, too. He was the one person who could actually _ see _ Edward, the _ real _Edward, not the loser everyone else thought he was. He respected and appreciated Ed, and that meant more than Ed could ever express in words. 

He realized he’d been quiet for too long and Oswald was still waiting for his answer. With considerable effort Ed managed to say, "Yes! I'd love to!" Then he nodded, just to confirm he was agreeing to this, in case his words didn't come out of his mouth properly.

Judging by the look on Oswalds’ face, he'd got the message. 

“May I have that kiss now?” Oswald asked, suddenly feeling rather bold. 

Ed gave him a wide grin. “You certainly may.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait this time! There were a few changes I made to this chapter because it didn't feel right the way I originally planned it. Anyway, this is mostly our darlings being all fluffy and cute together, and then having a little heart-to-heart. I hope you enjoy it!

They were kissing in one of Edward's armchairs. It was too small for both of them, so Ed had to sit in Oswald’s lap, his long legs dangling on one side. He wasn’t complaining. Making out with Oswald was pretty amazing! Ed wasn't very experienced in kissing, but he was sure there was nothing better than this! The feeling of Oswald's lips, soft and eager as he devoured them, his touch so warm and pleasant on Edward’s waist, rubbing up and down Edward’s back. Nothing could compare to this and Ed couldn’t get enough of it. 

However, just as he was starting to feel the beginning of an erection in Penguin’s well tailored trousers, Oswald pulled away, panting. 

“No, wait!” He needed a moment to gather his thoughts. “Edward, I-- I think we should take things more slowly.” 

“Oh.” Edward swallowed and nodded awkwardly. “Of course. Umm. I’m sorry. I just thought you wanted this, too…” 

“I do! I really,  _ really  _ do. I want you so much it hurts. But I don’t think we should rush into it.” Oswald’s hand was gently stroking Edward’s thigh. It was rather distracting but in a way grounding as well. “It’s already been such an eventful evening. I don't want us to get overwhelmed by jumping into physical intimacy too quickly.” He sounded a little nervous when he added, "I hope you understand?" 

It was rather charming of Oswald to be so thoughtful about this. Being intimate was an important step in their relationship, not a passing whim, and the fact that Oswald didn’t want to rush it, was really sweet. 

"I understand," Ed assured. He carefully slipped off of Oswald’s lap, trying to avoid staring at the other man's crotch. 

Oswald cleared his throat. “I guess I’d better be off then…” He rubbed the palms of his hands on his trousers and made to get up from the armchair. 

Ed panicked. “No, don’t go!” he pleaded, spreading his hands out. “Stay the night? Please? We don’t have to do anything, just… I don’t want to be alone.” 

He felt so vulnerable admitting that, but after everything that happened tonight he couldn’t just let Oswald leave. The mere thought of watching him go was causing Ed physical pain. The dread that Oswald might leave and never return was too horrific. 

He pushed his fingers under his glasses and pressed them to his eyes. He must've seemed so pathetic to Oswald. But when he looked at Penguin, he found the other man smiling at him. 

“I don't want to be alone either,” he said softly, taking a step closer to hold Edward’s hand. “I want to be with you.” 

“You don’t mind sharing a bed?” Ed asked sheepishly, the thought making him giddy.

Oswald’s eyes were warm and filled with affection. “I don’t mind that at all.” 

Ed bit back his grin. “In that case, I can lend you one of my pajamas,” he said, heading for his wardrobe to find something suitable for Oswald. 

“Make sure we match,” Oswald joked. 

“Oh, I sleep in the nude,” Ed replied automatically. It wasn’t true, but he wanted to mess with Oswald. 

There was a long silence and when Edward turned around Oswald was gaping at him, looking very flustered and awkward. 

Ed couldn’t help but snort at him. “I was joking! You should’ve seen your face!” 

Oswald exhaled in relief. “You shouldn’t tease like that,” he warned, spreading his palm over his chest. 

“I’m not  _ that  _ bad with my clothes off, y’know.” 

“Oh, I’m  _ sure  _ of it,” Oswald said, giving Ed an appreciative onceover. “But it would’ve been really distracting…” 

“Well, maybe I want you distracted,” Ed winked and was surprised at how seductive his own voice sounded. He had no idea he could sound like that. Oswald was unlocking a whole new part of Edward’s personality. 

Oswald sighed. “Edward, you know I’m only putting this off because--” 

“I know. It’s sweet.” Ed pressed a chaste kiss to the corners of Oswald’s lips and smiled at him as he offered him the PJ’s. 

Oswald took them and as their fingers touched everything else seemed to disappear. Oswald was staring at Edward’s lips intensely, swallowing as his breathing became more shallow than before, and for a moment Ed thought he’d kiss him again, desperate and hungry like the previous times. Instead Oswald tore himself away and headed for the bathroom. 

“I’ll go change,” he announced. 

Ed smirked. Somehow this felt like a victory. Every time Oswald openly showed how affected he was by Edward’s mere presence, how much he desired him, Ed felt dizzy with it. He didn’t just love Oswald; he loved  _ himself  _ when he was with Oswald. All his life Ed had valued his own brain and intelligence, but he never truly liked himself. It was different now. Oswald made him feel in ways he never felt before. 

While his  _ boyfriend  _ was in the bathroom, Ed took the opportunity to put on his own pajamas, and prepared the bed for them. It was strange that his evening routine remained the same even when everything else was so different tonight. It was like a new beginning and Edward was really excited about it. 

A slight creak from the bathroom door pulled him out of his thoughts. He turned around and his lips instantly quirked up into an amused grin when he saw Oswald standing in the door frame, shifting rather self-consciously. Ed’s pajamas were several sizes too big for him, making him look like an adorable plush toy with just his toes peeking out from the pajama bottoms. The top was hanging loosely on his body, leaving a delicious stripe of bare skin around the neckline and parts of the shoulder. 

“You look so cute,” Ed grinned. 

Oswald arched an eyebrow. “Cute?” 

Ed giggled. “Adorable! You’re like a little plush penguin, all cute and cuddly!” 

Oswald set him with a glare. “A cuddly plush penguin? Really, Ed?” 

“Sorry,” Ed tried to bite back his laughter. “I meant to say you look lovely. Very handsome and gorgeous.” 

Oswald rolled his eyes. “You can’t say that to me now. You  _ literally _ just laughed at how ridiculous I look.” 

Ed chuckled. “You’re perfect,” he said, taking Oswald’s hands in his and guiding him to the bed. “Now, let’s go to sleep.” 

They cuddled on the creaky bed, snuggled under Edward’s warm blankets, and for the first time in years, Edward fell asleep without feeling lonely. 

~*~ 

The next morning Oswald woke up in Ed’s arms. He was so mesmerized by it that for a moment he thought he was still dreaming. He carefully buried his nose in Edward’s hair and inhaled deeply. Edward’s scent made him feel at home, like he had finally found happiness in the arms of the man lying next to him. 

Ed shifted, letting out a soft little moan as he threw one leg over Oswald’s frame. He pulled Oswald even closer, burying his own face in the crook of Oswald’s neck. A wide grin spread across Oswald’s face. He nearly choked on all the feelings that were suddenly flooding his heart. 

Ed sighed contently. “Good morning,” he hummed, eyes still closed. 

“Morning,” Oswald replied, still feeling like he was dreaming. “Did you sleep well?” 

Ed shifted his leg again, his thigh brushing against Oswald’s crotch. “Better than I had in years,” he nodded. 

Distracted, Oswald let his hand run up and down Ed’s thigh. “I love your legs,” he blurted out before he could stop himself. Then, registering what he had just said, he instantly bit his lips, but Ed didn’t seem to mind the comment. In fact, it looked like he rather enjoyed it because Oswald could feel him smiling into his neck. 

“Oh, yeah?” Ed asked, voice low. 

The sound of that voice made Oswald’s heart beat faster. Encouraged, he hummed in affirmation. “I’ve spent long nights thinking about those long legs of yours…” he confessed. 

“Mmm, I’d love to hear details about this.” Ed grinned. 

“Perhaps later,” Oswald uttered, not sure if he could bare so much of himself just yet. 

Edward’s leg shifted some more, and Oswald’s breath hitched. 

“What else do you like?” Ed asked and Oswald swallowed nervously. He could feel parts of him taking interest in the new position, not to mention the way Edward’s voice was affecting him, and he was terrified. He simply couldn’t let Ed notice. 

“I-- I think I need to use the bathroom,” he gasped hastily, sliding off the bed. 

Ed looked disappointed. “Please, don’t be long?” he pleaded from the pile of blankets. “I want to spend the entire morning snuggling with you.” 

“I’ll hurry up,” Oswald promised and quickly waddled to the bathroom. 

Once he closed the door, he exhaled in relief. Glancing down at himself, he bit down his lower lip. He needed to calm down. He didn’t want to overwhelm Edward with his own desires. The way Ed froze during their first kiss was still fresh in Oswald’s memory. He didn’t want to ruin what they had because of some uncontrollable passion. Edward was an emotional man, way more sensitive than he led people to believe. His feelings were deep and powerful, even if Ed himself claimed to be a  _ cold logician _ . Oswald had to be mindful of that. Taking things slow was important for both of them. 

Refreshed and considerably less tense, Oswald re-emerged from the bathroom to find Ed smirking at him knowingly. He seemed very awake all the sudden. 

“Everything alright?” he asked, amused. 

“Umm, yes. Yes, everything’s fine,” Oswald assured. 

“Are you ready for more cuddling?” 

“I’m ready for all the cuddling in the world.” 

“Sure, now that you had a wank in my bathroom, you’re all set for cuddling.” 

Oswald’s eyes went wide and Ed grinned victoriously. 

"No, Ed!” Penguin gasped. “I swear I wasn't-- I-- I waited it out…” 

His cheeks were burning hot red. Ed looked even more amused than before, apparently finding Oswald's embarrassment hilarious. 

"That's alright. I wouldn’t have minded if you  _ didn’t wait it out _ ,” Ed shrugged. “Just let me know next time. Maybe I could've helped with your…  _ situation _ ." He kicked the blankets off and it gave Oswald a perfect view to Edward's own erection, tenting his pajama bottoms. 

Oswald mouth went dry. 

Cheerfully, Edward skipped off the bed and approached Oswald, eyes pinning him in place with their intensity. 

"W-what are you doing...?" Oswald nearly stuttered, heart racing in his chest. 

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Ed said, walking past Oswald and into the bathroom. “And I  _ don’t  _ intend to wait it out,” he announced and gave Oswald a little wink before closing the door. 

Stunned, Oswald stared at the closed door for a few moments before snapping out of it and flopping down on the now empty bed. His face was buried in the pillows and he groaned loudly. Being a gentleman was not as easy as his mother used to tell him. 

~*~ 

They had breakfast together. Oswald wasn’t sure when he’d have more free time that day, his schedule as mayor busy as always, so they wanted to make the most of the time they had. Edward indulged himself in the most ridiculous of things that he remembered from romcoms he had seen. He compared Oswald’s eyes to different shades of sea and sky, as well as several types of bruises. He held Oswald’s hand and kissed the tips of his fingers. He slid his socked feet up and down Oswald’s legs. But without a doubt what Oswald enjoyed most was when Ed started feeding him. The way he opened his mouth to let Ed give him food was sublime. Ed loved it. 

“You know, they say it’s a show of trust if an animal accepts food from you,” Ed helpfully supplied. 

Oswald snorted. “Are you comparing me to an animal, Ed, or are you implying that I’m your pet?” 

Ed’s cheeks instantly flustered. “No, I just meant that it feels like you trust me when you take what I give you.” 

“I do trust you,” Oswald hummed, gaze meeting Edward’s. Ed smiled at him, wide and enthusiastic, but Oswald’s own smile suddenly began to fade. “And that’s why I need to tell you something. Something very important.” 

He swallowed as if gathering his courage to continue. Whatever he wanted to say, it clearly was serious. 

Ed put down the fork and prepared himself for the worst. “Okay. I’m listening.” 

“I didn’t kill them, Ed. Your coworkers. I didn’t kill them,” Ed frowned, taken aback. He did not expect to hear that. Oswald continued. “Nor did I order their murders. I promise you I had nothing to do with that.” 

Ed shifted a little. “Why are you telling me this?” 

“I know you’ve been thinking about it,” Oswald explained, surprisingly calm, considering the topic they were discussing. “You kept dropping hints during dinner last night. I wondered if you were going to ask me directly.” 

“I wanted to, I really did, but I thought it might seem rude…” 

Oswald chuckled fondly. “That’s so you.” 

They were having such a lovely breakfast, it was a shame to cloud it with dire conversations. But the more Ed put it off, the more difficult it would become to bring up those matters. It was better to get it off his chest soon. Especially now that he and Oswald were sort of dating. 

“I’ve heard these rumors about you, Oswald,” he said out loud. “They say you’re still running the underworld under the guise of a respectable man.” 

Oswald seemed rather quiet suddenly. Lost in thought. 

“Oswald?” Ed prompted, tilting his head.”I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you…” 

“No, no, it’s fine,” Oswald put a hand on top of Edward’s and smiled softly. “I’m glad you brought it up.” 

“Technically, you did.” 

“What they say about my past is true,” Oswald admitted seriously. “Or at least, most of it is true. I admit I’ve done some…  _ really  _ bad things.” 

Ed had read about those in the newspaper. Penguin’s criminal past was hardly a secret, nor was it a surprise. 

“But I’m a changed man now,” Oswald continued. “You don’t have to fear me. I would  _ never  _ hurt you.” 

Edward shook his head quickly. “I don’t fear you, Oswald. I never have.” He looked the other man in the eyes and suddenly realized just how important this was to Oswald. He laced their fingers together and there was no romcom mockery in the gesture this time. “I don’t judge you. I respect and admire you. You’re a great man, Oswald, and I’m proud to be your friend. And… hopefully  _ more  _ than a friend.” 

“I hope we’re more than friends too,” Oswald said, suddenly looking very vulnerable. “And that’s why I can’t do this.” 

Ed’s heart dropped. “What?”

“It feels like I’m lying to you and I don’t want to do that. You deserve to know certain things about me before we-- we start  _ this _ .” He swallowed. “I can only hope you wouldn’t be too repulsed…” Taking in a deep breath, Oswald went on, “What you heard about me is true. I still do keep an eye on the criminal activities in Gotham. Sometimes, I even participate. Other times, I give commands to the crime families. I am their boss. How do you think I lowered the crime rates so quickly? I need to have control over both worlds so that I can actually make a change in Gotham!” 

_ Brilliant!  _ Edward thought with fascination. 

“And I understand if this bothers you, but I can assure you that I won’t hurt you. I care about you too much to let anything happen to you!” Oswald pressed Ed’s hands to his heart and Ed felt its frantic beats through the well-tailored three-piece suit. 

He chuckled quietly. “It doesn’t bother me, Oswald,” he said honestly. 

Oswald blinked surprised. “Really?” He asked. He looked like he was expecting a completely different reaction from Edward. Perhaps that was why he wanted to take things slow? Because he felt like he wasn’t being completely honest with Ed before? Whatever it was, Ed had time enough to entertain the thought of Oswald being a criminal kingpin and to realize that it did not really bother him. On the contrary, he found it increasingly more exciting. 

“Really, really,” he smiled. Oswald’s concerns were sweet, but Ed had to put the other man’s mind at ease. “I’m not afraid of you, you dork,” he said with a fond chuckle. “I wasn’t afraid of you even when I thought you might have killed those jerks for me. I lo--” he bit his lips.  _ Too soon! _ “I  _ like  _ you,” he amended. “All parts of you. Mayor Cobblepot, as well as the Penguin.” He brought their foreheads together. “But most importantly, I like  _ Oswald _ . Oswald is definitely my favorite.” 

And that was when Ed felt a Penguin melt in his arms. 

“Thank you, Edward!” Oswald breathed and pressed his lips to Ed’s. “This means so much to me!” 

Ed deepened the kiss, once again losing himself in this perfect feeling. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long delay! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the rest of this story! I'll try to update sooner this time.  
Thank you for sticking around!

Nothing more happened that night. Not that Edward wouldn’t have _ loved _ to take things to a more _ physical _level. Being touch-starved for most of his life, he felt eager to explore everything his new relationship with Oswald could offer. But Oswald was a perfect gentleman. He clearly didn’t want to overwhelm Ed so he was taking things slow. Edward respected that, of course, like any decent person would. Yet deep down he was very excited for the day they’d upgrade their level of intimacy to more than kissing and cuddling. Not that Ed was complaining. Kissing and cuddling with Oswald was mind-blowingly wonderful! Oswald was so tender, holding Ed in his arms and caressing him as he told him how lovely Ed was. 

Unfortunately, they couldn’t really spend much time together after that. Oswald’s schedule was so busy they could hardly see each other properly for the next week or so, let alone enjoy any form of physical intimacy. So they worked on their emotional intimacy instead. They texted one another _ all the time _ , and they talked on the phone every night. The thought of talking to Oswald till after midnight kept Ed going all day and gave him something to come home to. It was quite distracting, too. Constantly thinking about Oswald, imagining their conversations and wondering what they’d do once they do see each other again in person… Oh, it was _ very _distracting indeed! But Edward had no regrets, not once. Never in his life had he felt this close to another person. His relationship with Oswald made him the happiest man alive! 

Admittedly, he was well aware that things were complicated for them, to say the least. As the mayor of the city, Oswald was a public figure, a man of power, and in the eyes of everyone else, he was married to Sofia Falcone. He couldn’t afford to be seen with Ed. They had to be very careful to keep the nature of their relationship secret, and that came with restrictions. They couldn’t go on a date in public. They couldn’t be seen together. Oswald had to take extra precautions if he wanted to spend the night at Edward’s apartment. It was almost as if Edward was Oswald’s dirty secret, the _ other woman _ in a way. The near future of their relationship consisted mainly of sneaking around and surely that had to be stressful. 

Yet in a strange way, Ed found it exciting. To know they were practically dating under the noses of the entire city and no one knew about it! It was like outsmarting all of Gotham and getting away with it. Ed couldn’t deny that he found that thought a little arousing. Sure, he would’ve loved to go out with Oswald but it wasn’t that much of an inconvenience to just stay home. Besides, Oswald was worth all kinds of inconveniences. Oswald was the bes-- 

A sharp cough pulled Edward out of his thoughts and he looked up to find his boss standing in front of him, hands on his hips and looking a little annoyed. 

“Mr. Gordon!” Ed gasped. “I--I’m so sorry, I was just… thinking.” 

“So I see,” Gordon said unimpressed. 

Ed swallowed. “What can I do for you, sir?” 

“I was going to praise you for your good work at the Gazette but now I’m not so sure if I should. You seem so distracted.” 

Well, darn it. 

“I apologize, sir. I promise it won’t happen again,” Ed said out loud. 

He thought he was in trouble but Gordon only seemed amused by his reaction. “I guess I can let it slide this _ one time _. Considering you’ve always been such a conscientious worker.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Gordon. This means a lot to me,” Ed replied. Then he blinked a little awkwardly. “Is there anything else?” 

“Well, yes, actually.” Gordon propped himself on Ed’s desk. It didn’t look like he was planning on going back to his own office any time soon. Well, darn it again. “I wanted to tell you that I really liked that last piece you turned in. The one about self-defence.” 

Edward had actually put a lot of effort into that article. Self-defense was something he always thought very important. If his words could help people feel safer, that could only make Ed happy. “Oh! Thank you, sir! I’m glad you approve of it,” he smiled, meaning it. 

Gordon returned the smile, even if it did seem a little tight, and remained in his place. “Are you yourself taking any classes, Ed?” 

“Well, no,” Edward confessed. “But I’ve attended a few just to get my facts right, for the article. And I interviewed the instructor as well as some of the other participants.” 

Gordon nodded. “That’s good. It’s, umm, it’s good that you’re doing something outside of work. Hobbies are a good thing.” 

Gordon looked awkward and he hardly ever looked awkward. What was going on here? 

“... yes. They are…” Ed said, unsure where this was going but always up for being polite, especially with Jim Gordon. 

“Do you have hobbies, Ed?” Gordon continued. 

“Well… I have my work and I am very fond of science. Also riddles, puzzles and video games are great fun.” 

What were they doing? Was this small talk? Was Gordon trying to have small talk with Ed? Why? And, God, Ed always wanted to be ‘one of the guys’ but this was _ painful _! Conversation was so easy with Oswald. Why was it so tense, difficult and confusing with other people? 

“Those sound like fun, yes,” Gordon agreed, but Ed could tell he was just being polite. There was a moment of awkward silence that neither really knew how to fill, and then finally Gordon straightened up from where he had been practically sitting on Edward’s desk. “Keep up the good work, Ed,” he said. “And stay out of any murder cases, okay? Like we talked.” 

The words were clearly meant as a friendly jest, but Ed could sense the warning in Gordon’s voice. He swallowed. “Of course, sir.” 

Technically, it wasn’t a lie. Being so preoccupied with daydreams about Oswald, Ed didn’t really have much time to concentrate on serial killers anyway. However, that didn’t mean he didn’t plan to proceed with his own investigation. He was definitely not going to back off, not even if Gordon threatened to fire him. He needed to get to the bottom of these murders. He needed to know the truth. 

There was no need to antagonize James Gordon, though, especially when he was clearly trying to be friendly towards Ed. So he smiled and reassured once again not to do anything stupid. “I’m staying out of trouble, sir,” he promised with the most innocent facial expression he could muster. 

Gordon seemed pleased with that and he finally left Edward to his own thoughts. 

Ed relaxed into his chair, exhaling loudly in relief. No one minded him. His colleagues were all too consumed by their own work to bother Ed. With both Dougherty and Flass dead, the entire office was on its toes. Nobody wanted to be next on the serial killer’s list. The GCPD had no idea how the murderer chose his victims, the only visible pattern so far being that they both worked at the Gotham Gazette. So everyone was on their best behavior, just in case. It was quite fascinating really and Ed couldn’t help but think that this serial killer was the best thing to happen to that office. Was it okay to think that? To feel relieved that two people had died? True, both of them were brutes and bullies, but still, did that make it alright to not feel bad about it? Shouldn’t Ed feel bad about it? He ignored the moral quandaries of his predicament and instead turned to his curiosity once again, wondering about the identity of the new killer. 

His phone buzzed and Ed’s heart suddenly filled with immeasurable joy. It was another text from Oswald.

_ My schedule just cleared up. Would you like to meet me tonight? _

_ Well, I have to check my own schedule first. I’ll let you know shortly, _Ed typed back with a huge smile. 

Oswald took a bit longer to reply and for a moment Edward was concerned that the other man hadn’t realized Ed was merely teasing. But then, 

_ You can’t have me at morning or lunch. What am I? _

Ed’s eyes widened. Was Oswald asking him a riddle? It would seem so. Could he _ be _more perfect? 

Edward quickly typed back his reply, the grin on his face widening even more. 

_ Dinner! My place. Tonight. I’ll be waiting. _Then, feeling bolder, he added a heart emoji in the end. 

~*~ 

Oswald stared at his phone. Edward had sent him a heart and Oswald’s fingers had suddenly frozen over the touch pad. Of course, they’ve shown tenderness to one another before, some of their texts had become extremely sentimental. But there was something special about receiving a heart in a text from your loved one. Or perhaps it was just Oswald’s own nerves. He had never done anything like this before. He never got a message with a heart emoji in his _ entire _life. This was a first. And it was thrilling! In a terrifying way. 

So many things Oswald had missed out on. Things most other people took for granted. Things like heart emojis. He blinked at the screen as he was suddenly hit with the ridiculousness of it all. Oswald Cobblepot, a grown man of 35, a man who practically held the entire city in the palm of his hand, had never received something as simple as a heart emoji before. It was stupid and silly and crazy, but for some reason Oswald found it funny. Amusement built up inside him and suddenly he started laughing loudly. His voice rang throughout his establishment, and he turned a few heads, no doubt, making them feel uneasy and maybe even frightened. But he didn’t care. He was going to see Edward tonight and at this moment little else mattered. 

~*~ 

Oswald was just on time, knocking on Ed’s door unaware of how excited Ed was at this very moment. 

He took another quick glance around his loft to make sure everything was in place. He wanted this to be perfect, taking his time to prepare a meal, pick the music, buy the best wine he could afford, all of it to turn this into an unforgettable evening. And yes, if he had to be completely honest with himself, he was hoping this cozy, domestic evening would take a natural course of progression into a passionate night. Something about Oswald’s texts that day made him believe that perhaps Oswald was ready and wanted this as much as Ed did. But he didn’t allow his fancy to take him too far. He knew with Oswald he had to be patient. Penguin needed time and Edward didn’t want to rush him. 

Another knock pulled Ed out of his daydreaming, and he quickly rushed to open the door. 

“Oswald!” he beamed, heart racing with exhilaration. “I’m so glad you made it. I was worried that something might come up in the last moment and prevent you from--” 

Without a preamble Oswald surged forward and pulled Edward in for a kiss. 

“Oh!” Ed exclaimed, not at all displeased with the direction things were taking.

With a few swift movements Oswald managed to close the door and press Ed against it. His kisses were hungry and heated, he was like a starving man at a feast. There was no holding back anymore, no mistaking that this wasn’t pure carnal desire. 

“God, I missed you so much!” Oswald breathed into Edward’s mouth. His hands were resting on Edward’s waist, gripping his shirt between his fingers as if to ground himself. 

Ed grinned into the kiss. “I missed you too, Oswald,” he hummed, wrapping his arms around the other man. “So very much!” 

“You’ve no idea what you’re doing to me, Edward! You make me feel like a giddy schoolboy. It's ridiculous!” 

Ed snorted. “Ridiculous?” 

“So ridiculous!” Oswald shook his head and smashed their mouths together once again. 

Ed kissed back, enjoying the heat between them. “I think it’s hot!” he blurted out when they pulled away to breathe. 

Oswald blinked at him, surprised by his words for some reason. As if he couldn’t believe someone might think him hot. But then he quickly pulled Ed in for another passionate kiss, eager to taste him again. 

Eventually they made it to Edward’s big armchair where Oswald enjoyed the weight of Edward in his lap while he ran his fingers through Edward’s hair. 

“This last week felt like eternity to me, Eddie…” he whispered, gazing into Ed’s eyes and playing with his curls. 

“So you didn’t enjoy our pen-pal dynamic, then,” Ed teased. 

Oswald suddenly looked extremely embarrassed. “No! I mean, yes! I mean… I enjoyed it a lot! I love reading every single message from you, but…” 

Ed chuckled amused, his hand resting on Oswald’s chest oh so casually. “I know what you mean, Oswald. Don’t be so nervous.” 

Oswald glanced down and swallowed. “You must forgive me, Edward. This is all very new for me,” he confessed, looking almost shy. “I don’t want to ruin it.” 

Ed could relate to that feeling. “You won’t. I promise.” 

If anyone was going to ruin it, it would definitely be Ed. He always ruined things. Everybody thought so. But he tried not to think about that now. 

“You can’t know that!” Oswald frowned. “You can’t tell how long before this arrangement becomes too unbearable for you.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Edward, I can’t even take you out on a proper date.” Oswald looked and sounded so sad when he uttered the words. Ed could feel his heart breaking. “It’s unfair. There are so many things I wish I could do with you.” 

“Ooh, like what?” Ed asked curiously, the corners of his lips quirking up. 

Oswald gazed at him, those beautiful blue-green eyes mesmerizing and deep as they looked at Ed with so much warmth. 

“I want to be there for you, Ed. I want to hold your hand and not think of who might see. I want to walk with you by my side and kiss you without having to hide. To feel you… To truly be with you…” he trailed off. His eyes slid down to Edward’s neck as if he wanted to kiss him there. But he didn’t. Ed wished he had. 

“I want all those things too, Oswald,” he replied honestly. “But it’s not a problem for me that we can’t do that.” 

Oswald inhaled deeply. “No?” 

Ed shook his head with a soft smile. “No.” 

Oswald inhaled a sharp breath. “You must think I’m merely having fun with you,” he said, his voice getting a bit more strident. “But that’s not it at all. This thing between us means a lot to me. You know that, right? This isn’t just… frivolous fun.” 

Edward smiled warmly. “I know,” he said earnestly. Then added with more playfulness. “But I hope it’s still a little bit fun for you, at least.” 

Oswald chuckled and blushed. “Well, yes…” He bit his lower lip and once again met Ed’s eyes. 

“And I hope you won’t mind if we…,” Ed’s hand moved on Oswald’s chest in gentle strokes up and down the layers of his clothing, “... make the best of it while we can?” 

Oswald’s voice was a little shaky when he retorted, “I don’t mind.” 

He let his head rest against the back of the armchair and closed his eyes. The look on his face was one of pure delight. 

Edward couldn’t help himself. He leaned in and tenderly kissed the other man. Oswald let out a soft sigh and parted his lips, letting Ed in. Their tongues met briefly before Edward pulled away to trail kisses down Oswald’s chin, his jaw and eventually his neck. Oh, there was something about Oswald’s neck. Ed couldn’t even tell what it was but he loved it. 

Oswald looked so vulnerable, a side he never showed in public. He had no idea how gorgeous he was, how he could drive Ed crazy in all the best ways. He thought he was taking something from Edward by being with him, but the truth was the opposite. Ed was getting more out of this than Oswald. The Penguin could get any guy or girl he wanted. Yet, he _ chose _ Ed. No one ever _ chose _Ed. Until Oswald. Oswald who found Edward after their first meeting; Oswald who showed more kindness to Edward than all the people Ed had met in his entire life; Oswald who even now was careful not to overstep any boundaries and upset Ed. 

Ed wanted to show this gorgeous man just how amazing he was, and how desired. Perhaps it wouldn’t be tonight -- that was entirely up to Oswald -- but Edward still swore to himself to do all within his power to make Oswald see himself the way Edward saw him. Handsome and clever, a truly great man!


	10. Chapter 10

He woke up in Edward’s bed, feeling warm and cozy. His arms wrapped around the younger man, he was surrounded by Edward’s scent, enveloped in his warmth. This had to be the happiest morning in Oswald’s entire life. For a long moment he felt like there could be nothing wrong in the world and for once everything was perfect. He didn’t want to leave this little happy bubble of theirs, he wanted to prolong it as much as possible. So he buried his face in the crook of Edward’s neck to better feel the man’s scent, and allowed himself to enjoy the peaceful feeling that overtook him. 

He had no idea how long they lay like that -- if it were up to him, he’d spend the rest of his life curled up in Edward’s warm embrace -- but then he felt Ed stir a little. Curious, Oswald pulled away, giving Ed more space, and propped himself on his elbow to admire the view. Edward’s chest was rising and falling as he slept peacefully. His hair was messy and curling up at the edges (how adorable!), and his lips were slightly parted and _so kissable_. Without a doubt, Ed was the most handsome man Oswald had ever beheld! 

Oswald smiled, his heart filling with an overwhelming feeling of…  _ something _ . He wasn’t quite sure what yet. Deep fondness? Affection? Although he was positive it was probably love. The realization knocked the wind out of his lungs with how strong and visceral it was. Of course, Oswald had suspected the depth of his feelings for Ed for some time now. But somehow this felt different. This felt like the moment he actually, truly admitted it to himself. And to Oswald that was special. 

Edward stirred again, then yawned and stretched. 

“It’s creepy to stare, y’know,” he muttered with fond amusement as he cracked an eye open. 

Oswald suppressed the uncontrollable giggle that threatened to escape from him and propped his chin on his hand instead. “You knew what you were getting yourself into when we started this. I practically used a detective to find out where you live.” 

Edward grinned widely at him. “Yes, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.” Then he looked at Oswald properly and frowned. “What are you doing all the way there? C’mere.” 

Before Oswald had the chance to respond, Ed was already reaching for him, pulling him closer and giving him a good morning kiss. It was strange how  _ normal  _ this felt, how  _ right _ . Oswald thought it would’ve been at least a little awkward, considering that he never had any  _ actual  _ experience with being in a relationship. Not a proper one, anyway. His marriage to Sofia offered a lot but lacked the intimacy only a romantic couple could have. 

He smiled. “Did you sleep well? I didn’t crowd you too much, did I?” 

Edward chuckled as if sharing a private joke with himself. Then he shook his head. “Not at all. I slept better than ever, thanks to you!” 

Oswald blushed. They didn’t go beyond cuddling and kissing last night, but at one point he had felt Edward’s hardness, pressed up against his thigh. It made him wonder what it would’ve been like if they  _ did  _ go further. What would Edward feel like? Would they have slept even better then? After they had-- 

“Actually…,” Ed’s quiet voice snapped him out of his daydream and Oswald blushed even more, embarrassed by the nature of his thoughts. “I was afraid you’d leave while I was asleep.” 

It sounded like a confession, a very personal confession, and Oswald suddenly realized that Edward still felt insecure, fearing Oswald would abandon him. The mere thought made Oswald’s heart ache. 

“I wouldn’t do that, Edward,” he said earnestly. “I wouldn’t just leave you.” 

“Well, it  _ is  _ a secret relationship,” Ed retorted, trying very hard not to seem overly emotional. “I’m not sure how it works yet.” 

“Well, I don’t care how it usually works,” Oswald said with determination. “I told you I care about you very deeply. I wouldn’t leave you.” 

The smile on Edward’s face alone was enough to melt Oswald’s heart. Then Ed’s playfulness returned to his voice as he spoke again. “Oh? And what  _ would  _ you do to me, Mr. Penguin? 

Oswald’s breath hitched. The sound of Ed’s voice, so low and throaty, went straight to his cock. He sincerely hoped Edward didn’t feel the little twitch it gave. “I’ll tell you soon,” he replied and subtly angled his hips away from Ed. 

It wasn’t like he didn’t  _ want _ to have sex with Ed -- because he very much wanted that! But he didn’t want to rush into it. For the last couple of weeks their relationship had become a source of great joy for Oswald; he didn’t want to somehow spoil it. 

Edward smiled, unsuspecting and so sweet as he gently kissed Oswald’s forehead.  The two snuggled in bed a while longer, until it was absolutely necessary to get up and get ready. Even then it was more kissing and casual touches than actually getting dressed. 

Oswald used the bathroom first -- Ed insisted on it -- and when he returned he found breakfast already served for them both. 

“You didn’t have to do all that, Ed!” Oswald said, touched. 

“I wanted to,” Ed replied. “I love to cook and I’m a really good cook.” 

Oswald chuckled fondly. Edward loved being the best at everything. Sometimes it felt like he lived for praise. 

“Let me be the judge of that,” Oswald teased.

As it turned out, Ed really was a great cook. His pancakes were to die for! And the homemade syrup he had prepared was sublime! Oswald made sure to tell him that and Edward blushed in the most adorable way. He clearly wasn’t used to compliments -- something Oswald decided to remedy in the future. 

Their morning was as lovely as their evening, but eventually it was time to leave. Oswald hated that it was a weekday and they both had to work. Only the thought of returning to Edward’s arms again in the evening kept him going. He had a particularly boring meeting scheduled for this morning, but there was no escaping it, unfortunately. And Ed had a lot of stuff to do at his workplace too, no doubt. Oswald decided to ask him more about his investigations tonight. 

He was doing his best to not get too distracted during his meeting, when his phone rang. 

“Excuse me, I have to get this,” he said when he saw it was Sofia. He would leave any meeting to hear what she had to say. 

His visitor gave an understanding nod and waited outside for Oswald to take the call. 

“Yes, Sofia? Did something happen?” 

“You tell me,” came Sofia’s voice from the other end of the line. “Where were you last night?” 

“I-- is that why you called?” Oswald rolled his eyes even though Sofia couldn’t see him. “I thought this was about something important.” 

“Where you spend your nights  _ is  _ important. So… Give me the details!” 

He could  _ hear  _ the grin on her face. 

“There’s nothing to tell, Sofia,” he sighed, feeling like an embarrassed teenager. 

“But you spent the night at Edward’s place, didn’t you? That’s  _ huge  _ for you! I’m so excited!” 

Typical Sofia. Overdoing it with her excitement about Oswald’s private life. 

“I did spend the night there, yes. But nothing  _ happened _ ,” he explained, trying to sound as calm as possible. “Besides, I’m not discussing  _ that  _ with you. I was raised to be a gentleman.” 

Sofia groaned loudly into the receiver. “Not this again! Oswald, you like this man. Give yourself a chance to be happy for once. If you’re confused and in need of advice on secret dating, I’m here for you. You know that.” 

Oswald’s cheeks were burning. “Sofia, I have _actual _work to do! I can’t talk about this now!” 

_ Or ever.  _

“You’re meeting with that entrepreneur this morning, aren’t you?” Sofia said knowingly. Sometimes she was more familiar with his schedule than he was. It was a little freaky. “To discuss that casino he wants to build?”

_ Once again, spot on.  _

“Yes. So?” 

“Let him wait,” Sofia said decisively. 

“Sofia,” Oswald sighed again but she quickly elaborated. 

“ _ He _ needs  _ your  _ help, Oswald. Not vice versa. Let him wait. Show him who’s in charge.” 

“He already knows his place. There’s no need for power play.”

“Is that so? Because I heard his wife brag about it not long ago. Apparently her dear husband thinks his permit is, and I quote, a  _ sure thing _ .” 

_ Oh, that stupid bastard.  _

“I don’t like him being so confident that you’d do whatever he wants,” Sofia concluded and Oswald could definitely see her point now. 

“He can wait,” he decided. 

“Glad we agree.” 

“You could’ve told me that earlier, y’know.” 

“You  _ weren’t home _ earlier.” 

“Touche,” Oswald chuckled fondly. 

“And you thought I was just calling for the gossip!” Sofia tsked. 

“Perish the thought.” Oswald sounded amused now. 

“Oh! One more thing before we hang up!” Sofia said quickly. 

“Sure. What is it?” 

“I’d like to meet this Edward of yours. Invite him over for dinner at the mansion. I think it’s time he becomes a friend of our family.” 

Oswald hesitated. “I’m not sure about that. I don’t want to freak him out,” he muttered under his breath. 

“Aww, are you embarrassed, Ozzy?” Sofia teased. 

“Stop that, please,” Oswald bit his lower lip. 

Sofia’s tone instantly changed to a much more understanding one. “There’s a method to my madness, Oswald, I promise. If you keep visiting him at his place, someone will notice and there are bound to be rumors. We don’t want that. But if he visits us at the mansion, he becomes a family friend. That would be acceptable.” 

Sofia’s insightfulness had always surprised Oswald, but never as pleasantly as today. 

“That’s not a bad idea,” he said. “I’ll talk to him about it.” 

And talk he would! Once this day is over and he would go back to Edward’s cozy loft. It hadn’t been two hours since they parted, and he already missed Ed terribly. 

~*~ 

Ed had a bit of a hard time concentrating at work that day. His latest article wasn’t challenging at all and he was mostly done with everything he needed to do for the day. With nothing to occupy his thoughts he kept thinking about tonight. He didn’t have any special plans but even just hanging out with Oswald was enough to make his heart race. 

He needed a distraction, something to take his mind off of counting the minutes till he could go home. He looked around and his eyes suddenly fell on a magazine on the empty desk next to his. It was one of those fashion/beauty/gossip magazines, but one particular headline caught his attention. 

_ Best seduction techniques. How to keep him wanting for more.  _

Ed tilted his head a little, wondering what these theories were based on and if there even was any accuracy in them. 

He glanced around to make sure no one was looking, and he snatched the magazine to look for the article in question. His eyes skimmed quickly through the page, searching for something useful for him and Oswald, but it would seem all the suggestions there were meant for heterosexual couples. It was annoying, if he had to be honest. 

“Don’t you just hate it when everything is so hetero-normative?” A female voice came from behind him, startling him. He jumped in his chair and nearly dropped the magazine. Then he wished he had dropped it because being caught reading that thing felt kind of awkward. 

“I was just… research. I was doing research. This-- this is research.” He felt stupid for repeating  _ research  _ so much but it was too late to change it now. Damn it. 

The woman in front of him chuckled cheerfully. “I’m Lee Thompkins. Your new desk-buddy, I suppose. Nice to meet you.” 

“Edward…” he took the hand she extended to him and shook it. “Nygma. Edward Nygma.” 

“Cool name, Edward Nygma,” she smiled approvingly. 

Ed couldn’t help but feel a bit at ease around her. She seemed kinder than his other coworkers and she smelled nice. That was a pleasant change. 

He closed the magazine and offered it back to her but she only shook her head. 

“No, thanks. I bet they left it there on purpose to annoy me. You see, I’m a woman so  _ naturally  _ I  _ have  _ to be interested in gossip and beauty tips.” 

Ed just stared at her surprised, unsure of what to say. The way she spoke her mind was rather captivating. It reminded him of Oswald in a way and that made him smile. 

“Not that there’s anything wrong with that, of course,” she added quickly. “You read it to your heart's content! It’s just not for me.” 

“No. Yeah. I mean, neat.” 

_ Way to go, Ed. Looking like a fool while trying to make a friend. Back to square one.  _

Lee dropped her handbag on her desk and pulled the chair closer to Ed’s. “See, when I applied for this job they wanted me to write silly pieces about… How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days or something. It’s far from what I’m interested in.” 

“And what are you interested in?” Ed asked, genuinely curious now. 

“Psychology. Medicine. Science,” Lee started listing. Her eyes began to shine more as she spoke, her lips curling up into a smile, most likely without her even noticing. “Of course, there’s the crime section too. Your section, really. I-- I admit I am a fan.” 

Ed’s eyes widened. He was positive he was gaping a little. He never had a fan before. “Of-- of my articles?”

“Yes. And your general methodology of investigation, the way you combine knowledge from different fields, including Psychology.” Her eyes were shining again. “The piece about the Ventriloquist and how you used the dummy to get to him was genius!” 

“Thank you! I-- Wow, I’m honored!” Ed said, meaning it. This morning when he had to say goodbye to Oswald, he didn’t expect to actually enjoy his day at work. 

Somehow their conversation effortlessly kept going on and on, from one thing to another, and Ed was so invested in it that he didn’t notice James Gordon approaching until the man was standing right next to their desks. 

“Leslie Thompkins. Good to see you here,” the Captain greeted. 

Lee smiled at him and shook his hand as well. “It’s good to be here.” 

“I see you already met Ed.” 

“Yes. I did. Although to be honest, he was the only one who actually talked to me.” 

“Yes, well, I have a few papers I need you to sign and you can get started,” Gordon said. 

“Wonderful,” Lee said. As she followed Gordon, she glanced back at Ed with a small smirk on her face, like she was sharing a private joke with him. 

Ed watched almost stunned. What just happened? Did he just… make a friend? His lips stretched into a smile. Yes. Yes, he did. 


	11. Chapter 11

“Oswald!” Edward beamed at him as he opened the door. He looked so excited to see him, Oswald’s heart melted a little. Then Ed’s eyes slid down to the box Oswald was carrying and his expression changed to one of curiosity. “Ooh, what have you brought us?” 

“Actually,” Oswald said with a small nervous smile on his face, “this is just for you.”

His heartbeat was pulsating in his ears and he could feel himself beginning to sweat. It took all of his self-control not to start hyperventilating. This was important to him. And he hoped dearly that Edward would like his gift. 

Edward looked up from the box to Oswald and his beautiful brown eyes were rounder than usual. “For me? As in it’s a present?” 

Oswald nodded. “I didn’t want to come empty handed…” he muttered rather awkwardly. Ed could probably notice how flustered he was but he didn’t say anything about it, only smirked a little. 

“Most people bring wine, you know.” 

“Yes, well, we already know I'm not most people,” Oswald joked to mask his nervousness.

Ed reached out to accept the gift and let out a small happy shriek. “It’s quite heavy, isn’t it! I wonder what it is…” He pressed the box close to his chest and looked so moved, Oswald could swear he saw tears in those eyes. “I-- I’ve never received a gift before. Not really. And definitely not from the heart.” He swallowed, gaze cast down at his hands holding the green box. 

Oswald had so much to say at that moment. He wished to tell Ed that he deserved the world! That from now on Oswald would shower him with gifts and make him happy in every way he possibly could! 

But before he could form his words, Edward was already taking the box inside his loft and placing it on the table. “Hmm, let’s see… How do we do this?” 

Oswald followed him inside and closed the door behind them. “How do we do what?” he asked, rather puzzled. 

Edward was standing in front of the box, hands on his hips, as he stared at it with concentration. It was like he was trying to levitate it. 

“Edward?” Oswald asked gently. “Is something wrong?” 

Ed threw his hands in the air. “I’m just trying to figure out the best way to open it without damaging the wrapping paper.” 

Oswald had to suppress a chuckle. Did Ed know how adorable he was? 

“It’s only wrapping paper, Edward. You can tear it as much as you need.”

But Edward shook his head in protest. “Uh-uh! I’d rather not. It’s green!” he said as if that explained everything. “And it has question marks on it. I can’t just tear it off. I love question marks. How did you know I love question marks?” 

Oswald smiled fondly. “A lucky guess. You’re so fond of mysteries and riddles, and you’re always so curious and eager to learn more. Question marks seemed appropriate.” 

Ed grinned widely. “Well, it’s a lovely thought.” 

Truth be told, Oswald didn’t expect Ed to care much about the wrapping paper. He chose it to be green and with question marks because he felt it suited Ed well. But he didn’t think Ed would find it so meaningful. It was sweet. It was so very sweet how Ed paid attention to every detail and appreciated even the smallest thought. It made Oswald feel valued, and it also relaxed him. On his way to the loft he was so worried if Ed would like his present or not. Now he could rest his mind at ease -- even if Ed hated the gift, at least Oswald got the wrapping paper right. 

“The wrapping paper is sublime,” Ed said, leaning more over the box and narrowing his eyes at it, “so obviously I need to preserve it.” 

“Obviously,” Oswald repeated with fondness. He observed with care the entire process of Edward unwrapping his present without damaging the precious wrapping paper, and his heart filled with even more affection for this man. 

Question marks safely put aside, Ed finally opened his gift and gasped. 

“Oswald! Is this really for me?” 

A pair of big doe-like brown eyes turned to Oswald rendering him speechless. 

“Yes, it is…” Oswald mumbled, feeling his cheeks heating up again. “I thought it would be of good use to you. Do you, umm, do you like it?” 

“Are you kidding me? I love it!” Edward beamed and pulled him into a hug. “Oswald, this is the Chicago Model No.1! It’s one of the rarest and most beautiful typewriters ever created! It’s fascinating!” 

Oswald suddenly felt so light on the inside. “I don’t really know much about typewriters, but I noticed you have vintage things around here, like that sewing machine, for example, so I hoped… well, I hoped you’d like this too.” 

Edward smiled and Oswald could swear his eyes were a little wet. 

“It’s perfect!” Ed said. He gently brushed his fingers across the keyboard of the typewriter and Oswald admired those beautiful long digits once again. “This is an antique,” he continued. “It’s from the 1890’s. See here?” He carefully pointed at the front shield of the machine. “Those are the patent dates. ‘Paid September 17, 1889, February 10, 1891, May 3 1892.’” He giggled. Oswald found it so cute! “Funny thing, did you know that there’s also a gun that’s called a Chicago typewriter? A Thompson submachine gun, to be more exact. It was used by Prohibition-era gangsters and was named so because from a distance the sound of a Tommy being fired resembled the sound of typing on a typewriter. Also it was popular throughout the south-side of Chicago in Al Capone's day, hence the name Chicago typewriter. Isn’t that neat?”

Ed grinned at him again but then his smile quickly faded away and he retreated to himself. “I-- I’m sorry, I’m talking too much. I didn’t mean to blurt out all that information at you…” 

Oswald reached out for Ed’s nervous fingers and held them close to his heart. “It’s very neat,” he said softly and Edward nearly melted. 

“People usually get annoyed with me when I start talking about things I find interesting,” he said, smiling lovingly. 

“I’m not people,” Oswald replied. “And I love it when you talk about things you find interesting. Your entire face lights up and you’re-- you’re so beautiful, Ed.” 

Edward’s cheeks were an adorable shade of pink as he smiled bashfully. “You’re such a charmer, Mr. Penguin.” 

Oswald -- a charmer? That was so unusual for him. It was the last thing he’d ever consider himself to be. But coming from Edward… Oswald had to fight off the blush that was threatening to cover his cheeks. Luckily, Ed continued to talk so he probably didn’t notice how flustered Oswald was. 

“Today’s getting better and better,” Ed said. “Which proves that I need to start every day by waking up next to you.” 

“Oh? So you had a good day, then?”

“A  _ really  _ good day! I actually made a friend.” As he talked, Ed looked around for the perfect place for his wonderful new vintage typewriter. “Her name is Leslie Thompkins and she’s my new coworker. She’s really nice and we have a lot in common. Well, not personality wise -- she’s so much more confident than me, and quite outgoing -- but we share similar interests. It’s refreshing. It’s nice to have someone at work who actually understands what I’m saying.” 

Oswald made a mental note to do a background check for this Leslie Thompkins. Just to be sure Ed was safe. “I'm glad you made a new friend, Edward,” he said out loud. Seeing how happy Ed seemed, Oswald couldn’t help but smile too. 

"It happens so rarely for me,” Ed continued. “But I can't wait for you to meet her. I think you'd like her.” 

Oswald’s heart sank at that. “You want me to meet her?” he asked carefully. 

Ed was about to nod but then he stopped himself. "Oh. Right. I forgot, I’m sorry. You can’t meet her, you’re the mayor. And you’re married. I shouldn’t have presumed… What would I even present you as? My secret boyfriend?” he shook his head and muttered to himself, “Silly me.” 

A pang of guilt made Oswald physically flinch. He felt really bad for the situation he was putting them in. Ed deserved better. “Perhaps I can still meet her one day,” he said, trying to soften the blow. “You never know.” 

But Ed turned around and smiled at Oswald. He didn’t look upset anymore. “You don’t have to say that just to make me feel better, Oswald. I appreciate the gesture, it’s really sweet, but you don’t have to spare my feelings. You’re an important man. I knew that when we started this. It doesn’t bother me. Truly.” 

Oswald hesitated. 

“You're the mayor. And I'm just a nobody,” Ed went on. “There's no logical explanation why you’d want to meet me or my friends.” 

It was Edward’s conviction that he was somehow beneath Oswald that made Oswald angry. He crossed the distance between them and cupped Ed’s cheek. “You’re not a nobody, Edward! You hear me? You’re  _ very  _ special to me.” His thumb stroked Ed’s cheek lovingly. “I know my situation doesn’t make this easy for you, but maybe there's a way for us to be seen together without raising eyebrows.” 

Edward tilted his head curiously, not quite getting it, and Oswald was about to tell him about Sofia's invitation, but right then Ed’s phone rang, snapping them both out of their little moment. 

“Oh, sorry.” Ed was quick to pull out his phone, frowning at the screen. “Sorry, I have to get that. It could be about my investigation.” 

Oswald let Ed go to the other corner of the loft and waited patiently for him to finish his call. Perhaps the interruption was for the better. He still felt a little nervous about asking Ed. It somehow felt like forcing him into something he wasn’t ready for yet. They were pretty serious, but Oswald already asked too much of Ed by keeping their relationship and the truth about Oswald’s marriage a secret. Maybe it was too early to bring Sofia into this too. 

Ed hung up and returned to Oswald. 

“Everything alright?” Oswald inquired. 

Ed looked a little distracted. “Hmm? Oh, umm, yes. Right as rain,” he smiled and took Oswald's hands in his. “Now, how about we take this someplace more... comfortable?” 

Oswald blushed and nodded with a smile. 

This time Edward guided them to his bed, completely ignoring the big armchair they usually used for making out. It was logical -- the bed was larger and would definitely be more comfortable -- still it made something in Oswald’s heart go aflutter. 

Ed ran his fingers through Oswald's hair, his eyes taking in each and every line of Oswald's face. The admiration in them, the warmth and… and  _ desire  _ surprised Oswald. In theory he knew Edward liked him. He was aware Edward wanted him. But it was completely different to actually be looked at  _ like that _ . To feel the heat of Edward’s gaze, the warmth of Edward’s breath. It was something Oswad was both very used to by now and not used to at all. 

They settled on the bed, Edward a little on top of Oswald. Their kisses quickly went from gentle to more passionate. Their caresses grew bolder and more curious as wandering fingers touched hot skin. It was awaking something new in Oswald, something he thought he wouldn’t feel again. He slid his hand underneath Edward’s shirt and revelled at the sensation. A soft breathless moan escaped through his lips. He could lose himself in Edward’s arms. He could lose himself and be happy. They hadn’t allowed themselves to go this far before but Oswald wasn’t sure he wanted to stop anymore. His hand trailed up, tracing the delicious curve of Edward’s body. He felt Edward smiling into the kiss. 

“I take it, no more taking it slow, then?” Ed asked, delighted. 

The remark snapped Oswald out of his blind enthusiasm and he pulled away. “I’m sorry, Edward! I got carried away… I didn’t mean to--” 

Edward snorted. “Come back here, you!” he laughed it off cheerfully and pulled Oswald in for another kiss. 

Oswald eagerly met Ed’s lips and kissed back. Ed’s bed creaked underneath. It definitely gave them more space for maneuvering. Edward wrapped his long legs around Oswald and pulled him closer. Still self-conscious about Ed’s last remark, Oswald was mindful to keep things relatively innocent. But there was nothing innocent about the way Edward kissed him, or the sounds he was making, not to mention his curious hands, eager to touch every inch of Oswald. Edward had told him before that he was ready to ‘take things to the next level’. He was willing to respect Oswald’s own boundaries, of course, but he himself had no doubts about what he wanted. Knowing that made Oswald a little nervous but also terribly turned on. He was certain his feelings for Ed were more than mere physical attraction. He loved Edward for who he was and for how amazing it felt to be around him. He wanted to take things slow so that he could prove to Ed that their relationship wasn’t just about sex. Edward wasn’t Oswald’s dirty secret and this wasn’t something Oswald often did. He wanted Ed to know that this was special, that  _ Ed  _ was special. However, with this gorgeous man in his arms, kissing him the way he did, Oswald didn’t think he could keep a clear head anymore. And when Edward turned them around so that he was completely on top of Oswald, the Mayor fully forgot his resolve to wait. 

Feeling Edward between his legs, Oswald instinctively bucked his hips up. His hardening cock rubbed against Edward's thigh, causing a little whimper to escape his lips. He wished he could restrain himself somehow, show some level of dignity in front of Edward, but this felt too good for him to be concerned with such trifles. He wanted everything! Everything Edward could give him! Or at least, everything Edward would be willing to give. 

Oswald’s hands slid down Edward’s body to rest on the younger man’s hips and press him down so that they’d be flush against one another. 

“Edward…” he gasped quietly at the friction. “Oh, Edward, please… I just need… I just…”

Edward nodded, a cheeky grin plastered on his face as he watched Oswald tremble underneath him. “You mean like this?” he asked innocently as his clever hand cupped Oswald’s erection, rubbing it through the Mayor’s fine-tailored trousers. 

“Oh, God, yes, like this!” Oswald jerked up, moving with open desperation now. “Don’t stop, please! Don’t stop, don’t stop…” he chanted. 

Ed grinned. It felt amazing seeing a man usually so prim and proper coming completely undone beneath him. Edward couldn’t help himself, he needed to kiss Oswald this instant. So he did. Pressing their lips in an open-mouthed kiss, he swallowed all the delicious sounds Oswald was making. The man was so needy, so desperate for him. Ed had never felt so utterly desired in his entire life. 

“Just like that… just like that,” Oswald canted his hips, lifting himself up a little so that he could bury his face in Edward’s shoulder, hands clawing at Edward’s back. 

Ed’s own cock was already leaking, trapped between Oswald and himself, reveling in the friction as much as Oswald was. But this wasn’t about him. This was about Oswald. Oswald who had probably not done this in ages. If ever… Oswald who’d been repressing his urges for so long, who had denied himself the most basic physical closeness. Oswald who had spent most of his life feeling lonely and unloved, much like Edward. They were no longer lonely or unloved. They had each other now. And Edward was determined that Oswald never ever felt neglected or lonely ever again. 

Oswald let out another moan, moving a little faster and panting with hot excitement, and Ed decided to be bolder. He pressed his thigh to Oswald’s cock, while his hand undid his lover’s belt. Penguin was already too far gone to sense the difference. He was a mess underneath the weight of Edward’s body, eyes shut, face twisted into the most beautiful grimace of pleasure. He was so gorgeous, it took Edward’s breath away. He committed that look to memory as he unzipped Oswald’s trousers, slipped his hand inside and wrapped his fingers around Oswald’s length. It was a strange feeling, so much different than Edward’s previous experience with… well, himself. 

Oswald’s eyes shot open as he felt the skin on skin sensation of Edward’s hand on him. He gasped and stared at Ed in amazement as Ed gave his cock an experimental tug. 

“God! Edward!” Oswald cried out loudly and shivered under Edward’s touch. 

Ed’s hand stilled. “Oh…” he looked down between them for a moment. His fingers were coated with Oswald’s hot cum. “You--  _ oh _ .” 

Well, this was rather quick. Rather quicker than Edward expected, actually. He’d been waiting for this for so long, he was sort of hoping they’d have more time to explore it. His own cock was still hard as a rock, demanding attention. But this was Oswald underneath him. And Ed suddenly realized that his partner was still riding the wave of his orgasm, eyes closed, and completely oblivious to the world. 

It wasn’t until he began to come down from his high that Oswald bit his lower lip nervously and blushed rapidly. “Edward, I… I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen, I was-- you-- This was amazing.” 

He was adorable. In his chest Edward felt a pang of affection for this man. “It sure was,” he smiled fondly. 

Oswald looked nervous. His gaze slid down to Edward’s erection. “You’re still-- Let me make it up to you!” 

Before Ed could protest, Oswald flipped them the other way around so that Ed was lying down on his back this time, and busied himself with undoing Edward’s trousers. All thoughts of objection flew out of Edward’s head. He’d been meaning to be a gentleman, wanting to make this just about Oswald, but with this gorgeous man resting between his thighs, he could hardly summon the power of speech, let alone refuse this. 

“You’re beautiful,” Oswald said, admiring Edward’s cock. “So beautiful.” 

And Ed watched as Oswald took him in hand, eyes filled with awe as he worked Ed’s cock. It was perfect! The pressure, the warmth, Oswald’s fingers around him… It was everything Ed wanted. Oswald was so good at this, even with his limited experience, so Ed made sure he’d know it. 

“Oh, yes! Oswald! You’re perfect! Just like that! Keep going!" he moaned encouragingly. 

Excited that he’s doing things right, Oswald continued with the same enthusiasm. Ed knew he was close. He was walking on the edge for a while now so it was no surprise when he finally tumbled over. He could completely understand Oswald for coming so fast. This was too good, it was impossible to last. 

“Fuck!” he screamed, again and again as the ripples of his orgasm overtook his entire being. He had never experienced a feeling as intense as this! 

Eventually their heartbeats began to calm down, and they relaxed into the pillows, panting and spent, feeling all floaty and happy. Oswald pulled Ed into a sloppy, lazy kiss, and they snuggled. Edward thought for a moment, wondering how to best describe what he was feeling at this very moment. The only word that came to mind was  _ sublime.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) 
> 
> The idea that Oswald gives Ed a vintage typewriter comes from the lovely  [ https://twitter.com/krisinye_mysli ](https://twitter.com/krisinye_mysli) . She made this beautiful aesthetic with a vintage typewriter in one of the pictures, so I just had to add that to the story :) Here's a link to it  [ https://twitter.com/penguinriddles/status/1265409704261550082 ](https://twitter.com/penguinriddles/status/1265409704261550082) .
> 
> And here's a picture of The Chicago typewriter that Oswald gave Edward  [ https://i.kinja-img.com/gawker-media/image/upload/c_scale,f_auto,fl_progressive,pg_1,q_80,w_800/190ocexc1evcijpg.jpg ](https://i.kinja-img.com/gawker-media/image/upload/c_scale,f_auto,fl_progressive,pg_1,q_80,w_800/190ocexc1evcijpg.jpg) . 


	12. Chapter 12

They both breathed heavily for a while, just resting and keeping close to one another. Neither wanted to move, both equally under the spell of what they just did. Edward concentrated on Oswald’s breathing, in and out, slowly relaxing and becoming less frantic. He smiled. 

Oswald was the first to break the silence. 

“This was amazing, Edward. Thank you.” 

Ed chuckled. “You don’t have to thank me, Oswald,” he noted with fond amusement. 

Oswald blushed and looked down at Edward’s chest. “It just meant a lot to me and I want you to know that,” he said, suddenly looking so innocent, so sheepish. It was almost unreal. 

"Was this your first time?" Ed blurted out. 

He regretted it instantly. It was a stupid question, too insensitive to ask the way he did. He should’ve eased Oswald into sharing this personal information with him. Instead he put the man on the spot and probably upset him, which was definitely not his intention. 

Oswald remained quiet for a long moment and Edward tried to rectify his mistake as best he could. 

"You don't have to tell me--" he muttered rather clumsily. 

“No, it’s alright. It’s a fair question.” Oswald sounded calm, but Edward still felt the urge to reassure him. 

He wanted to say something along the lines of  _ ‘you can tell me when you’re ready’ _ , but his curiosity took the better of him and before he could register it, he was already asking again, “So… was it?”

Oswald shook his head. "No, it wasn't," he replied softly. "Zsasz." 

Ed thought he misheard this. "Wait. Zsasz?" he repeated in disbelief, eyes wide. “Your security man Zsasz? He was your first time?” 

Oswald blushed even more. When he spoke again, his voice sounded so small. “I was very lonely, Ed. So angry and frustrated all the time. Victor, he… took care of it,” he swallowed nervously. “That evening I… I let him touch me. I let him fellate me. I didn’t love him, I never have. But that night I needed the release. I needed to… to be close to another person.” He paused, blinking the wetness from his eyes. “I waited for my true love for so many years, Edward. But that magic I hoped for never came for me. I was lonely. And that made me vulnerable and scared. I thought I’d never—” His voice broke but he went on, “I thought I’d never find love. Frozen in a block of ice, I was cold and freezing. I needed warmth. I wanted to feel warm again. To get rid of the coldness…” 

A tear slid down Oswald’s cheek and Edward felt terrible for making him relive his loneliness. Especially at a time like this when they were both so happy. 

“There are certain intimacies one needs to share with another human being,” Oswald concluded. “And sometimes you just get whatever you can.” 

It was all wrong, listening to Oswald being so apologetic about something as natural as sex, something that happened before he even met Ed. It sounded like he was trying to apologize to Ed for not waiting longer so that they could share their first time together. There was sweetness in Oswald’s naive sentiment, but it was also wrong to let him continue with this. Oswald had nothing to apologize for and Edward had to make sure he knew that. So he wrapped his arms around the older man and held him tightly. 

“I’ll never let you freeze again,” he promised. “I’ll be here for you from now on. For as long as you want me.” 

He felt Oswald’s breath hitch and he could tell at that moment their hearts were beating as one. 

Slowly, Oswald looked up at him, his eyes glassy with emotion. “Oh, Edward,” he whispered with affection, “I’m afraid I’m going to want you for a very long time.” 

~*~ 

There were two reasons Edward woke up excited the next morning. The first reason was that he woke up with Oswald by his side. The mayor’s arm and leg were wrapped around Ed’s body, keeping him close and Ed only smirked at the display of possessiveness. It was nice to feel that he belonged to Oswald. 

The second reason was the phone call Ed got the previous evening. 

An unexpected development in Edward’s secret murder investigation emerged when an unknown man called Ed’s phone, claiming he had something for him. Apparently, it had to do with what Edward was working on and, according to the man on the phone, Ed would find it  _ very interesting _ . Ed’s heart leapt at the implications and he couldn’t wait to see for himself what this stranger had for him. He arranged a meeting the next morning and hoped it would shed some light on the matter. The plan was to meet the man in broad daylight -- so he wouldn’t get murdered or something -- and manage to fit that between breakfast and work. Easy-peasy! He just had to make sure to handle it well. 

All kinds of possibilities crossed his mind, including the very real chance of this man being the actual serial killer himself! For some reason, Ed wasn’t afraid of him, though. He felt an inexplicable connection to this person so maybe it went both ways? Maybe the serial killer was looking for him also? Whatever this was about, Ed had to follow this lead that could unleash potential vital information! That alone was enough to keep him optimistic. 

~*~ 

Everything else that day felt pointless and empty. Without Edward around, the dullness in Oswald’s life felt like it would suffocate him. Edward had shown him a world Oswald could only dream of and he hated being away from that. When he was with Ed everything was shining in bright technicolor. On his own, in his office at City Hall, Oswald was surrounded by a colorless blob of responsibilities and boring routine. 

Of course, he had no choice but to man up and do his job, so that was what he did. He went through the motions on autopilot, the habit of being the Mayor of Gotham kicking in and helping him get through all the steps. A few meetings as mayor, a few threats in order to reduce crime, a bunch of documents to sign, and checking the clock every other second. He did well, as always. But his mind and heart weren’t in it -- they were back in the loft with Edward Nygma, reliving the wonderful feeling of being with the man he loved. 

His impatience must’ve shown at some point, but no one dared to question the Penguin. After all, he answered to no one. 

When the day was finally over, Oswald couldn’t wait to get back to Ed. He suspected he was seriously falling in love with the young man and that was simultaneously scary and very exciting! 

A quick text to Sofia, letting her know he won’t be home for dinner tonight, and he headed to the loft once again. His driver Gabe was a man he trusted. Working for him since the very beginning of Oswald’s career, Gabe was what Oswald called ‘a loyal soldier’. Another positive side to Gabe was that he was too dumb to ask questions or wonder what Oswald was doing in that strange building with the green neon sign on it or why he spent so long inside. He knew his job was to drive Penguin to his destination and then return to take him back to the mansion or City Hall. And that was all the information Gabe would ever need. 

“We’re here, Boss,” he muttered, glancing at Oswald from the rearview mirror. 

“Thanks, Gabe. I’ll call you when I need you to come pick me up.” 

And with a cheerful smile, Penguin slid out of the car and waddled quickly towards the building. However, his good mood quickly vanished when after a few minutes in Edward’s company Oswald realized that there was something off about the young man tonight. He seemed miles away and rather quieter than usual. It was a bit of a disappointment, if Oswald had to be honest. In his lovestruck happiness, he had assumed that Edward felt just as eager to spend time together as Oswald. But perhaps he was wrong. Perhaps Ed had a change of heart. Maybe he woke up this morning and realized how absurd it was to be with Oswald when he could do so much better. Perhaps that was why he was so quiet tonight. He wasn’t sure how to bring it up to Oswald that he no longer wanted to see him… 

Oswald’s heart sank at the prospect but he needed to be sure. It had to come from Edward’s own lips. Even if it hurt, it would’ve been more painful to just drag it out and swim in uncertainty. 

“Edward?” Oswald said tentatively. “Is everything alright?” 

Ed snapped back to the present moment. “Yes? Yes. Yes, everything’s alright. Sorry, I’m just… It’s work. Well. Not exactly work. More like, umm…” He hesitated, retrieving back inside his head. 

Oswald reached out to cup his hand. “It’s fine. If you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine. You don’t really know me that well and… I mean, you’re under no obligation to tell me anything. But if you  _ do _ want to talk about it, I’m here… What I’m trying to say is,” he was babbling, ridiculous as it was for a man who prided himself on his eloquence. But he felt torn between wanting to be a supportive secret boyfriend and being careful not to make it seem like he was intruding on Edward’s privacy. Unused to how relationships worked, Oswald wasn't really sure where the line was or how to draw it. He just assumed that Edward would want to share everything with him. 

Edward chuckled fondly at Oswald’s confusion and Oswald realized with relief that the younger man had apparently found the stuttering adorable. 

“I understand what you mean, Oswald,” Ed said with an affectionate smile. “Please, don’t mind me. I’m being weird because… well, it was a weird day.” 

Oswald sat more comfortably next to Ed. At least Edward didn’t seem like he wanted to end their relationship. That was optimistic. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Oswald offered. 

Ed slid down a little and rested his head on Oswald’s shoulder. It was rather funny because Ed, being much taller than Oswald, had to bend his incredibly long legs and snuggle closer in order to fit in that position. It was so sweet, Oswald felt his heart melting at the image. He tried to stay focused on what Ed was saying instead. 

“I do want to talk about it,” Ed said. “I need to think out loud, I need to… to figure this out. Because it’s so puzzling.” 

“Puzzles are your specialty. I’m sure you’ll solve this one too,” Oswald said encouragingly. He let his hand go up to Edward’s head, fingers gently playing with the curling soft hair. “Is it about your latest investigation?” 

Ed nodded. 

“You didn’t really tell me what you were investigating,” Penguin realized. Ed always spoke about it vaguely, enough to keep Oswald interested, but not enough so that Oswald would know what it was exactly. 

“Well, you know the murders at the Gotham Gazette?” Ed said and it made Oswald freeze for a moment. 

After the initial surprise, he continued stroking Ed’s hair. “Of course I do. Who doesn’t?” 

The Gotham Gazette murders had been a source of constant stress for Oswald. They were happening in Edward’s workplace and Oswald was terrified that he might get hurt. True, there were only two victims so far, but Oswald didn’t want Ed to turn up dead too. So he took the initiative to start his own investigation, just to be sure Ed was safe from whoever was killing his coworkers. However, Oswald felt a bit nervous sharing this piece of information with Edward. He had ordered it in his capacity as a  _ criminal kingpin  _ of Gotham, and the less Ed knew about it, the better. The last thing Oswald wanted was to drag Ed into the Gotham criminal underworld and risk getting him hurt. 

“What about those murders?” he asked. 

“I’m investigating them.” 

Oswald frowned. “I thought you stopped after the second guy got killed.” 

“I was  _ supposed  _ to,” Ed bit his lower lip, trying not to grin, visibly filled with excitement. “Gordon told me to stop, but I kept going. I’m determined to figure out who’s the killer.” 

Oswald sat up to look Ed in the eyes. “This is dangerous, Ed.” 

“You knew what I did for a living, Oswald. It’s always been somewhat dangerous, I guess. I’m constantly surrounded by death.” 

“This is different,” Oswald insisted. “This man is specifically targeting your colleagues. What if he hurts you? I wouldn’t be able to live with that.” He had to shake that thought off, not wanting to entertain the possibility even for a second. “I can’t stop you from doing this, but please, be careful.” 

“I am. Well… I was.” 

“What do you mean, was?” 

“Last night I got a phone call.” 

Oswald remembered that phone call. He did think it was strange that they were calling Ed this late for work. 

“It was a stranger, telling me he had information for me about a matter I find very interesting.” 

“Edward! Was it the killer? Did the killer call you?” 

“That’s what I thought too. That somehow he found out I’m following his tracks so he wanted to-- get in touch.” 

“Get in touch?! Edward, you can’t meet with that man alone! I’ll order protection and--” 

“I already met him, Oswald.” 

_ Of course he did.  _

“It’s alright,” Ed reassured. “He wasn’t the killer.” 

“How can you be sure?” Oswald gasped. 

“He didn’t fit the profile. Besides, he was only a delivery man with special instructions.” 

Oswald frowned skeptically. “What kind of instructions?”

“Well…” Ed swallowed. “He gave me a key and a riddle.” 

“A riddle,” Oswald repeated, still not quite believing that this was real. That Ed went to meet a possible serial killer  _ alone  _ while Oswald was signing boring City Hall documents. 

“A riddle!” Ed confirmed. 

“Tell me you didn’t spend your entire day chasing after a riddle…” Oswald muttered, even though deep down he already knew the answer. 

“I spent my entire day trying to figure out what the key unlocked. The riddle was the bonus.” 

Oswald suppressed a sigh. It wasn’t that he disapproved of Edward’s…  _ hobbies _ . But he was very worried that Edward might get into some serious danger. It was one thing examining bodies at the GCPD morgue, and quite another meeting strangers who could be serial killers. 

“The good news is, I  _ did  _ figure it out!” Ed continued excitedly. Oswald tried to hide his own concern to not ruin Edward’s moment of happiness. “Turned out it was for a locker at the train station! Imagine my joy when I turned out to be right!” 

Oswald could imagine that joy very well. It was still written all over Ed’s face as he relived the moment while telling Penguin the story. “One thing puzzles me, though. If this serial killer made your day… in a very weird way… why did you look so concerned when I came here?” Oswald slid closer to Ed to offer him his support. “What did you find in that locker?” 

The smile on Ed’s face instantly morphed into a frown. “The only thing I found there, was this…” 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small Chinese puzzle box. 

“Ed, this could be a bomb!” Oswald swallowed. “It’s literally given to you by a serial killer!” 

Ed shrugged. “It’s just a regular box. Simple lock. I unlocked it, easy-peasy. It’s what’s inside it that confuses me.” 

He opened the box to show Oswald a piece of paper. 

** _“Stop investigating the unspoken, or you’ll end up heartbroken.” _ **

Oswald paled. “Ed, this… This is a threat.” 

“Not exactly. I think it’s another riddle. But I still haven’t solved it.” Ed furrowed his brows and looked closely at the writing again, but Oswald pulled both the box and the paper out of his hands. 

“It’s not a riddle, Ed! It’s a threat!” he exclaimed. “Please! You can’t keep investigating this case. Let the GCPD handle it.” 

“They’re a bunch of imbeciles!” Ed gasped outraged. “I can’t leave this in  _ their  _ hands!” 

Oswald sighed. “Fine. I didn’t want to involve you in this so I didn’t tell you before, but my men are also investigating this case. They have no leads yet. This guy, whoever he is, seems to be quite clever. But we’re on it. Okay? You don’t have to do this. Especially if he knows you’re after him! There are plenty of other unsolved murders you can concentrate on, I’m sure. This one is too…  _ personal _ .” 

Ed looked at him for a long moment and Oswald wondered if he hadn’t misspoken. It was a bit intrusive to tell these things to Ed, to demand of him to stop doing what he did best. But Oswald couldn’t just let him endanger himself! He couldn’t keep quiet when the man he loved was putting himself at risk! 

“I understand your concern, Oswald,” Ed finally said. He spoke calmly, softly, as if explaining something to a child. Oswald hated that he was the child in this scenario. Ed’s hand cupped his own in a gentle gesture. “But this is what I do. It’s  _ my  _ thing. I can do this. I can catch this killer, I know it. We’re connected somehow, I can feel it.” 

“Connected?” Oswald shook his head. This seemed so messy. 

“I’ll catch him, like I did with the previous ones,” Ed reassured. “The Riddler is no different.” 

Oswald arched an eyebrow. “The Riddler? You named him?” 

Ed chuckled to himself and nodded. “I guess I did. It’s a suitable name, I think.” 

Oswald knew when he was beaten. Years of working for Fish Mooney had taught him when to fight and when to seemingly retreat. He didn’t want to hurt or upset Ed, so he retreated. 

“I know you can do this, Ed. I don’t doubt your skills. I just want you to be safe,” he said, pulling Ed’s hand to his lips and pressing a gentle kiss to the knuckles. 

Ed melted into a smile. “And I will be,” he reassured again and leaned in to kiss Oswald. 


	13. Chapter 13

It was sweet that Oswald was so worried about him. It felt good to have someone to care about him for a change. But he couldn’t just stop his investigation. He had his reasons. The hidden question mark, the strange message and the riddles, the mere choice of victims, all those things only spurred him to work on this harder. 

He was slightly distracted at work. Between the serial killer (or Riddler, as Ed called him in his head) and thoughts about Oswald, Ed could hardly concentrate on the more boring articles he was expected to write. It was a good thing no one really paid attention to him at work, so no one could notice how far away his mind was from the office. 

“Alright, Edward. Talk.” 

Well, _ almost _no one paid attention to him. 

“Lee! Hi…” Ed looked up at her with a polite smile. 

Lee arched an eyebrow. “I’ve been here all morning, Ed. The question is, where have _ you _been?” 

“What are you talking about? I’m right here. Right. Here.” As if to prove a point, he turned the monitor of his laptop in her direction to show the article he was currently working on. It wasn’t progressing very well… 

Lee looked unimpressed. “Riiight.” 

She was definitely not buying it. 

Ed sighed internally. It was nice having a friend but it was a bit irritating to have to share all his worries with her. There were certain things he needed to keep to himself. 

He shook his head. “You’re right. I’m sorry. It’s true. I am a bit distracted today.” 

Lee chuckled kindly. “You think?” 

There was fondness in her voice, written all over her face. Unlike his other coworkers, she was nice to him, there for him. She laughed _ with _ him, not _ at _him. And she often used her wits and sharp tongue to scare off anyone who tried to hurt Ed with cruel remarks. He appreciated that because it was more than anyone had ever done for him before. She was intelligent, clever, confident and she understood him so well. Edward really liked Lee. So having to lie to her did not feel right. 

He couldn’t tell her about his investigation because he was conducting it in secret. If Gordon found out about it, Ed could get in trouble. He couldn’t tell her about his personal life either. Dating the Mayor of Gotham was too much of a headline for him to share freely with anyone. He couldn’t do that to Oswald. Even if he never mentioned a name, was he brave enough to risk an accidental slip up? For the first time in his life Edward actually had both an exciting thing to share _ and _a friend to share it with, but he couldn’t let himself talk about it. 

Noticing his hesitation and discomfort, Lee decided to let this go. “Look, Ed. You don’t have to tell me anything. But if you need someone to talk to, I’m always here.” 

Lee’s soft, kind smile made Ed relax. “Thank you, Lee. I’ll keep that in mind,” he replied. 

Just in time his phone chimed with a text. Ed instantly beamed because he recognized Oswald’s personalized message alert. It had only been one morning without Oswald but Ed already missed him dearly! 

_ Hi! I miss you. How about dinner at the mansion tonight? Seven o’clock? I can send the chauffeur to get you. Oswald _

Ed blinked surprised. Dinner at the mansion? What was Oswald planning? 

_ Wouldn’t your wife be there? Edward _

It took some time before Oswald replied and like an idiot Edward watched the three dots, floating in the text bubble. Perhaps Oswald’s wife was away and they’d have the house to themselves. Still, it seemed rather excessive -- a lot of trouble for a dinner they could easily enjoy in Ed’s loft instead. But perhaps Oswald had a particular reason to ask this? 

_ She doesn’t mind. In fact, she’d like to meet you. Oswald _

Edward’s lips parted in surprise. Sofia Falcone-Cobblepot wanted to meet him? Why would she-- 

A second text popped up. 

_ Does this bother you? Oswald _

Did it bother Ed? It was definitely unexpected. Oswald had told him before that he was very close with Sofia. Her opinion mattered to him. Did he want her approval of Ed? Was the invitation to the mansion akin to being introduced to the parents? Why did Edward feel like that was exactly what was going on right now. It was both flattering and stressful, and Ed couldn’t help feeling nervous about it. What if he screwed this up? 

_ I’ll pick us a nice bottle of wine. Also a chauffeur sounds good. I’m not taking a cab to that castle of yours. Edward _

This sounded casual enough. He hit _ send _and exhaled. A few moments later Oswald replied with a laughing face emoji and an “okay”, followed by the details of when Ed should expect the chauffeur at his place. 

When the conversation was over, Ed put his phone down on his desk and glanced at Leslie Thompkins. “Umm, Lee?” 

“Yes, Ed?” 

“The man I think I’m in love with wants me to meet his sort of mother. What do I do?” 

Perhaps he was brave enough to talk about it without mentioning names. 

~*~ 

Oswald put his phone back to his pocket. “He said he’ll pick a nice bottle of wine for us. Happy now?”

Sofia nodded with a pleased smile on his face. “Was this so hard?” 

Oswald only sighed. “I didn’t want to dump that on him like that. I wanted to discuss it more first. He’s probably nervous now…” 

He bit his lip worriedly, imagining what Ed might be feeling. 

Sofia smiled to herself, then leaned closer to Oswald to fix his tie. “You’re adorable--” 

“Don’t call me that.” 

“-- but I’m only trying to help you.” 

Oswald knew that was true. 

“Besides, why would Edward be so nervous about meeting me?” she asked, clueless. 

“Because you’re my wife.” 

“So?” 

“I’ve told him how much I value your opinion.” 

“Oswald, if that’s what you’re telling Edward, we need to work on your pillow talk,” Sofia teased. 

Oswald gave her a look. “He’s a sweet man, Sofia. I don’t want you to scare him off.” 

“I _ am _pretty scary,” Sofia allowed. “But don’t worry. Tonight will be perfect.” 

He would get to see Edward so that already sounded pretty perfect to Oswald. He only hoped this dinner wouldn’t somehow trigger Ed’s anxiety. The last thing Oswald wanted was for Edward to cry in one of the mansion’s bathrooms again. 

~*~ 

At first Edward wasn’t sure if he should be glad about their dinner with Sofia or panic. Spending time with Oswald was wonderful and Edward looked forward to that part of the evening. But he wasn’t so sure he wanted to meet Sofia yet. Or ever. If he had to be honest, he would’ve preferred anything but that. Whatever the arrangement between her and Oswald, Sofia remained Penguin’s wife and it felt awkward for Ed to share a meal with her.

However, after a whole day of thinking about it, and after Lee’s generous and enthusiastic emotional support, Edward was ready for this! Clearly, Oswald wanted Edward to be a part of his life, if he was inviting him to his home and introducing him to his best friend. So Edward tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach and get ready for dinner. 

The chauffeur was faultlessly punctual, the limo was beautiful and stylish and for some reason Edward imagined it smelled like Oswald. It was probably an illusion, created by his mind to calm his nerves, but he could swear he could actually feel Oswald’s scent when closing his eyes. It was comforting. 

His phone buzzed with another encouraging text from Lee and he smiled at it. Having a friend really was great! 

Finally, they arrived at the mansion. Edward swallowed around the lump in his throat and did his best to hide his nervousness. He rang the doorbell and expected a maid to let him in, but instead he was greeted by Oswald himself. 

“Edward!” Penguin smiled widely. “I’m so glad you’re here. Come in, come in!” 

The mansion looked different with no guests or cameras around. Less like an official building and more like a home. Edward smiled at that. 

“I’m sorry we’re not doing this at the loft. Sofia really wanted to meet you,” Oswald said rather awkwardly as they headed for the dining room. “I’ve been trying to get her off our backs for weeks.” 

Edward swallowed. So this wasn’t Oswald’s initiative, then. He didn’t really want Ed here. He was merely trying to please his wife. 

“You don’t want me to meet her?” he asked with a heavy heart. 

Oswald hesitated. “Actually… I do. But I didn’t want you to feel like I’m pressuring you into something. I know this can be stressful, forcing you to meet someone new and--” 

The smile returned to Edward’s face. Oswald was so thoughtful! 

“That’s alright,” Ed said tenderly. “I’m happy to properly meet someone who’s so important to you.” 

Oswald must’ve been really happy with that answer because he held Ed’s hand very affectionately. He was about to say something else too but a female voice interrupted them. 

“So you’re the famous Edward Nygma. So good to finally meet you.” 

Sofia Falcone-Cobblepot. The most influential woman in Gotham. A radiant beauty, a brilliant mind, an ardent activist, she appeared perfect in every way. And she was Oswald’s wife. Edward wasn’t intimidated at all… 

“Mrs. Falcone-Cobblepot. The pleasure is all mine,” Edward replied formally. He didn’t feel comfortable enough to even attempt to be more casual. Following centuries old rules of polite conversation gave him the sort of confidence he was lacking at the moment. 

“No need to be so formal, Mr. Nygma,” she smiled back, opening her arms for a friendly hug. “We two have something awfully important in common. We both care very much about Oswald. That makes you like a part of the family.” 

Ed couldn’t believe his ears. He was not prepared for such an emotional welcome. 

Sofia shared a soft smile with Oswald, who seemed particularly moved by her warm acceptance of Edward, and then Ed felt her arms wrap around him as she held him for a few seconds. 

“Now. Shall we eat? Your wine seems to go perfectly with what our cook has prepared for us,” Mrs. Falcone-Cobblepot said and led the way. 

~*~ 

Dinner went better than Edward could ever hope for! Sofia laughed at his jokes, appreciated his fun facts, even indulged him with a few riddles. She was so nice to him, Ed could cry. He could tell Oswald, too, was very happy to see the two most important people in his life getting along so well. He even said it a few times, toasting to it and holding Edward’s hand. 

When they were done with eating, they moved to the drawing room and Sofia suggested a board game. Edward leapt at the suggestion and Oswald happily went to fetch whatever selection they had in the mansion. 

Edward took the opportunity to thank Sofia again for the lovely dinner. 

“I must say, this was really amazing!” he said joyfully. “I admit when Oswald first invited me over, I was petrified, but now I can see that--” 

“Yes, cut the crap, Nygma,” Sofia interrupted. 

Ed just gaped at her. “What.” 

The smile was gone from her face, suddenly replaced by a piercing, dangerous look. “I know what’s going on here. With you and Oswald.” 

“You… you do?” Edward stuttered a little. Sofia was holding his hand rather tightly and he swallowed. This woman was scary! Did Oswald usually like scary people? Because if he did, that could become a problem. Edward wasn’t scary at all. Would Oswald still find him appealing despite that? 

_ Focus, Ed! This isn’t about Oswald! _

“This is about Oswald. Everything is _ always _ about Oswald,” Sofia said firmly, voice low but commanding. Ed wondered if he hadn’t accidentally spoken his last thoughts aloud. Sofia continued, “If you hurt him, I’ll _ cut _ you into tiny pieces and scatter them _ all _over Gotham. You’ll be the most difficult puzzle to put back together, Edward Nygma. You’d like that.” 

Ed opened his mouth, knowing he had to reply, but no words came out. 

Sofia arched an eyebrow. “Well?”

“I don’t want to hurt Oswald. I love him,” Ed croaked. Then he registered what he had just said and shut his eyes tightly, cursing himself internally. “I mean, like. I-- I _ like _him…” 

The corners of Sofia’s lips quirked up, as if she was sharing an inside joke with herself. She seemed pleased with his answer and Edward relaxed a bit when she smiled again and released his hand. 

“I’m glad we understand each other, Ed,” she said softly right before Oswald returned with a board game in his hand. 

“I found one! Told you I had it somewhere,” he said cheerfully. “I hope you two like horse racing because this one’s all about the horses.” 

“That’s lovely, darling, but I’m afraid I’m very tired,” Sofia sighed, faking a yawn. “I hope you don’t mind me retiring to bed early?” 

Oswald blushed rapidly at her words. “Oh. Well, of course. If you’re suddenly _ that _tired.” 

They shared a look that Edward could not understand, an entire silent conversation Ed was not a part of. Then Sofia wished them both goodnight and left, smiling at Edward as if nothing had happened. 

Her perfume lingered in the room even after she was gone and it made Ed a little tense. He seriously needed to calm down after his little conversation with Sofia. 

It made sense, though. What she told him, it made perfect sense. Sofia was looking after Oswald, her behavior was understandable. Edward was nothing but a stranger to her, of course she’d want to make sure he could be trusted. After seeing things from her perspective, Ed’s heartbeat finally slowed down and he felt more relaxed. 

Oswald exhaled and let the board game drop to the small coffee table. “Well, I guess we won’t need this, then.” 

“We can still play?” Edward suggested. He wasn’t that shaken anymore, but it was still a relief that it was just the two of them again. 

Oswald swallowed and took a step closer to Ed, looking up to meet his gaze. “Orrrr… I thought perhaps we could go up to my room and… rest?” 

He looked so flustered, Ed’s heart warmed at the sight. 

“Well, now that you mention it, I definitely could use a lie down,” Ed replied with a small smirk. 

Oswald chuckled breathlessly and led the way.


	14. Chapter 14

Oswald’s room felt like a different world inside the mansion. It was elegant and stylish but at the same time surprisingly cozy and inviting. Unlike the rest of the mansion where one could distinguish interior design ideas collected by several generations, there was something distinctly  _ Oswald  _ about this bedroom. Edward could tell it was Oswald who decorated it and Ed wanted to surround himself in it. 

Oswald closed the door behind them and smiled. “Well… here we are…”

“Are you sure it's okay to bring me here?” Ed asked, a little unsure. “Sofia really doesn't mind?” 

Oswald seemed amused. “It’s perfectly fine. Trust me.” 

“If you say so.” Ed quietly sighed. “I don’t think she likes me. Your wife.” 

“Please, don’t call her my wife…” 

“It’s what she is! It’s what  _ you  _ call her.” 

“It’s different when we’re in here.” Oswald scowled as if his own words sounded silly to him. “You know things aren’t like  _ that  _ between me and her. She’s more like a sister.” 

Ed remained quiet and Oswald frowned worriedly. 

“It’s bothering you, isn’t it? Being here in my bedroom with Sofia on the same floor as us.” He inhaled deeply and ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m asking too much of you. You’re having second thoughts… I understand.” 

Edward looked him in the eyes. “No, Oswald,” he said quickly. “Having you in my life feels like the best thing ever.” He crossed the distance between them to take Oswald’s hands in his. “And I  _ promise  _ I would  _ never  _ hurt you.” 

Oswald narrowed his eyes at him, then chuckled. “Is that what this is about? Did Sofia say something to you? Did she ‘give you the talk’?” 

“The talk…?” Ed muttered confused. 

“You know, in movies the intimidating father has a talk with his daughter’s new boyfriend?  _ ‘If you break my daughter’s heart, I’ll break your legs’? _ That sort of thing.” 

All those scary cliche fathers were nothing compared to Sofia Falcone-Cobblepot, Ed thought. “Ummm… well…” 

Oswald smiled warmly at him. “Ed. I’m sorry if she unnerved you. And I’m slightly concerned that I’m the daughter in this scenario.” Ed chuckled. Oswald cupped his cheek and continued lovingly. “She’s harmless, really. Sofia and I care about each other, we’re family, and we’re very protective of one another. She’s worried about me because… well,” he blushed, “I haven’t really--  _ been  _ with other people before. I haven’t brought anyone home like that. It’s the first time and she’s looking out for me.” 

He met Ed’s gaze sheepishly and swallowed nervously. 

“What about you? Do  _ you  _ worry? About us?” Ed asked tentatively. 

Oswald looked mesmerized but there was no doubt in his voice when he said, “No. I trust you completely.” 

There was something so sublime about knowing that he had Oswald’s complete trust. Sofia may not yet trust Edward, but Oswald did. And that was what mattered the most. Oswald knew exactly how Ed felt about him, just as it was supposed to be. 

“Good then,” Ed said with a soft smile. “Because I trust you too.” His eyes slid down to Penguin’s lips and Oswald brought their faces together. 

Their kiss turned heated in a matter of seconds, stirring Edward’s passion. He wanted nothing more but to devour Oswald, to be one with him. But it did not last long. Oswald pulled away, breathless, those gorgeous blue-green eyes gazing at him with so much passion. 

“What is it?” Edward asked. 

Oswald looked like he was about to say something important. “I-- Edward, I lov--” he exhaled. “I love this suit. It’s one of my favorites. Just let me hang it real quick and we can continue.”

Edward grinned and licked his lips. “Of course, Mr. Penguin. We don’t want to damage the suit.” 

There was teasing in his voice that did not go unnoticed by Oswald. The older man rolled his eyes as he headed for his wardrobe. “You mock, but have you any idea how important a proper suit is?” he retorted in the same manner. “My father used to tell me a man can say so much about himself by what he wears. He said he wept for today’s casual youth.” 

“I couldn’t agree more,” Ed said, his heart filling with warm fondness. It was so sweet the way Oswald talked about his parents. Edward himself could not relate to that because his experience with his own parents was very different. When Oswald started removing his jacket, Edward used his time to look around. “You have a beautiful bedroom, Mr. Penguin.  _ Especially  _ your bed.” He gave Oswald a teasing look and went to lie down on it, spreading himself across it and enjoying the clearly expensive mattress and bedding. He had no experience whatsoever in being seductive or flirtatious, but he hoped from the bottom of his heart that he was doing this right. Driving Oswald mad with passion was one of his favorite things. 

It would appear he succeeded because when Oswald glanced at him he instantly blushed. “It looks better with you on it,” he said with a small flustered smile on his lips. 

Ed grinned widely. 

“Now, don’t stare at me!” Oswald complained as he started undoing the buttons of his vest and shirt. 

Ed raised his hands up in defeat and busied himself with Oswald’s nightstand. There was a beautiful lamp in the shape of an umbrella on top of it, as well as Oswald’s charger. Ed found the lamp pretty but boring, so he quickly decided to snoop inside the drawers instead. To his great enjoyment he found a bunch of books there. 

“We have another thing in common,” he told Oswald and reached out for the books. “I love reading before bed too.” 

Suddenly alarmed, Oswald turned around with surprising speed and spread his hands out. “No, Ed, don’t touch them!” he gasped but it was too late. Ed was already going through the titles. 

“What’s wrong? It’s just some bedtime reading and--” Ed’s eyes fell on one of the books, snuggled between the others and his lips spread into a wide teasing grin. “Oh my! Someone’s been naughty! I bet that’s a real page turner.” 

Edward lifted the book in his hands to show Oswald the cover. It was a very explicit gay novel. 

Oswald’s face was tomato red. “It’s a present from Sofia. I was just being nice, it’s rude to throw away a gift…” He stuttered. 

Edward thought this was adorable. “Don’t be embarrassed, Oswald. There’s nothing wrong with enjoying that sort of thing. I mean, I, too, am a fan of written porn.” He went through the pages as he spoke, skimming through the passages. 

Oswald looked a little relieved, but still awkward. 

“Is there, umm, something you’d like to try from here?” Ed continued, glancing up at the older man. “You know… to reenact a scene? For artistic purposes, of course. It’ll be like theater. At home.” 

Oswald was even more flustered now. “Why must you tease me so, Ed?” 

“I'm not! I mean it! I wouldn't mind. In fact,” his eyes went a little wide at one particular paragraph he caught in the book, “I’m pretty sure I would enjoy this very much.” 

Oswald buried his face in his shirt. “Oh dear!” he exclaimed, imitating the way Ed usually said that, and Ed’s grin grew even wider. 

~*~ 

Bringing Edward to their home turned out to be a great idea and Oswald was infinitely grateful to Sofia for coming up with it. Edward was now officially “a family friend”, so if anyone were ever to inquire about Ed’s visits, there would be nothing suspicious or untoward to uncover. In the meantime, they didn’t have to sneak around or feel like criminals every time they were together. It lifted a lot of the pressure off them and Oswald could tell Ed was glad about it too. 

They spent more evenings together. Oswald cleared his schedule so that he wouldn’t have to work late every night, and Edward usually had his evenings free anyway. It worked perfectly! Often Sofia would join them for dinner or a movie night, but she would soon find some excuse to leave. Each time she left with a smirk and a knowing look on her face and it always made Oswald blush and feel particularly embarrassed. Edward, however, found it hilarious. He and Sofia had a chance to get to know each other a bit better over these last couple of weeks and that sparked a friendship between them. They shared the same dark sense of humor when it came to certain things and Oswald honestly wondered if he hadn’t made a mistake by introducing them to one another. United they could be the death of him with their love of teasing. But of course Penguin secretly loved it. Ed and Sofia were the two most important people in his life (after his parents who were no longer alive). So naturally seeing them becoming friends only added to Oswald’s happiness. 

“Umm, Oswald?” Edward put down the book he was reading and gazed expectantly at the older man. 

Oswald, who had to finish up with his paperwork before he could enjoy his evening with Ed, looked up. “Hmm?”

“I was walking to work today and I noticed a couple of guys following me.”

Oswald instantly tensed. He could sense where this was going. 

“Do you, by chance, have any idea why?” 

Edward was the sweetest man alive. Yet there was a surprising firmness about him that most people neglected to see. Oswald caught a glimpse of that hidden determination in the beautiful doe-like brown eyes of his lover and he knew he was in trouble. 

“They’re my men,” he deflated, defeated. “I was worried about that serial killer business, so I sent two of my bodyguards to protect you, just in case.” 

An angry fit was sure to follow. Oswald had gone over Ed’s head and he knew how much Ed valued his independence. His only hope was that Ed would understand Oswald’s good intentions and genuine concern, and forgive him.

But when he looked up at Ed’s face, the younger man was smiling. 

“You’re not mad at me?” Oswald asked, surprised. 

Edward shook his head. “You’re so sweet to me, Oswald,” he said, visibly moved. “No one’s ever-- You’re amazing, truly!” 

He quickly pulled Oswald into his arms and held him close. Penguin relaxed into his lover’s warm embrace and once again felt so very grateful to have Ed in his life. 

Of course, he also knew one other thing. “You’re gonna make me call off my men, aren’t you?” he muttered against Ed’s shoulder. 

“Oh, yes, definitely. They freak me out,” Ed replied simply. “It was a sweet thought, but I don’t need bodyguards, Oswald.” 

Oswald furrowed his brows. Surely he could just tell the bodyguards to be more discreet in future and get away with-- 

“I’ll notice if they’re still following me,” Ed warned, as if he had read Oswald’s mind. “Even if they try to hide.”

\-- OR he could just call them off, like Edward asked. 

“Alright, Ed. Whatever you say.” Oswald rolled his eyes. Since when was he so willing to follow other people’s orders? Oh, right. Since those orders came from Ed. He snuggled closer and smiled into Edward’s shoulder. Yes, his life had indeed changed for the better. 

~*~ 

One of Ed’s favorite things was to hang out with Oswald without really doing much. Like when they watched a movie, for example. Eating the snacks Edward had prepared especially for the occasion, snuggling on the bed and kissing lazily, while discussing the movie and talking about nothing in particular. Those had to be some of Edward’s best memories ever. 

Tonight was one of those nights. They were watching  _ “Psycho” _ , even though Ed had already seen it more than a hundred times. He didn’t find the movie scary, but he loved the aesthetic of it, the sheer masterpiece of the cinematography, and of course the plot and the acting. 

“If you ask me, what makes Anthony Perkins so amazing is his voice,” Ed said out loud. “Just listen to him! His intonation, the way he stutters every now and then, or gets a word wrong. Every tiny detail of it is so brilliant.” 

Oswald hummed in agreement. “He is pretty good.” He glanced at Edward with a little smirk of his own. “And kinda cute too.” 

“Oswald,” Ed chuckled, amused, slapping the other man playfully on the thigh. 

“Reminds me of you when we first met,” Oswald’s voice dropped an octave and he buried his nose in the crook of Ed’s neck, inhaling deeply. “You looked like such a  _ good boy _ . But I could tell there was  _ more  _ under the surface.” 

Edward felt all tingly on the inside, heat pulling in his stomach. “Not tonight, Oswald. You had a long, exhausting day at City Hall, and you said you have to get up early tomorrow,” he recalled, even though he wanted nothing more but to melt into Oswald’s arms. “You should rest tonight. Don’t start something we can’t finish.” 

Oswald sighed regretfully, and turned his attention back to the movie. Ed was right, but he didn’t have to like it. 

_ “Mother! Oh God, Mother, blood! Blood!” _ Norman Bates gasped from the screen. He had found the dead body in the shower and was currently shaking in shock, clasping at his mouth to keep himself from uttering a sound. 

“You must admit it’s rather naive to assume the shower scene would be so bloodless,” Oswald noted matter-of-factly. 

“That’s censorship for you,” Ed shrugged. “Besides, it’s not about realism, it’s about presenting things in an artistic way.” 

Oswald snorted. “I wish people bled so little when I stabbed them. Would’ve made cleaning up so much easier.”

Edward noticed the way Oswald tensed and bit his lips as soon as the words were out, as if he regretted them. They both knew about Penguin’s  _ other job _ , but it was a silent agreement between them to not discuss it much. This was the first time Oswald ever mentioned anything about murdering people so casually, let alone making a joke about it! He was probably too tired to filter himself and Ed found it endearing. 

“I bet!” he grinned and pulled Oswald closer to himself. 

The other man relaxed, relieved, and rested his head on Edward’s shoulder. “It’s a lovely movie, Ed. Good choice, as always,” he said, yawning, the exhaustion from the day finally catching up with him. 

Ed smiled and ran his fingers through his lover’s hair, enjoying how the lack of product made it softer to the touch. Oswald purred like a kitten and reached down to find Ed’s other hand and lace their fingers together. 

“I’m so happy with you, Eddie,” Oswald murmured sleepily, eyes closing on their own. “God, I love you so much…” 

Ed went very still. He suspected Oswald cared about him deeply -- Oswald never denied it, on the contrary, he had shown his affections in many ways. Yet this was the first time he actually said it in _ these exact _ words. Edward wasn't sure if Oswald even registered their meaning. Perhaps it was just ramblings, induced by sleepiness? It looked like he was talking without thinking. Did it count then? 

Before Ed could snap out of his daze, Oswald shifted in his arms and buried his nose in the crook of Ed’s neck, inhaling deeply. “Mmm, you’re my snuggly Eddie. Don’t wanna let you go. Please, stay? Let’s just sleep here tonight?” 

Ed hesitated. There were still questions he wanted to ask. Did Oswald mean what he said? Did he really love him? They had to discuss that. It mattered to Ed, because no one had ever loved him before. And having someone to love you was a huge deal! Ed needed to know! He needed to know before… before he could confess his own feelings. 

But when his eyes fell on Oswald’s face he had his answers. And he smiled. 

“Sure,” Ed said softly and pressed a gentle kiss to Oswald’s forehead. “Let’s just cuddle here and sleep.” 

And that was exactly what they did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this fluff, because angst is coming soon!


	15. Chapter 15

Life was cruel. And it was particularly cruel to certain people. The ones who were different, for example. Whether it was physical or mental, difference was something everybody praised, but not many truly accepted, let alone respected. People liked saying they were all unique, but at the same time they shunned the ones who were different.  _ Different  _ meant not like the norm.  _ Different  _ meant weird, odd, scary.  _ Different  _ was something the  _ normal people  _ avoided. Oswald was one of these  un fortunate souls that were  _ different _ . His clever and perspicacious mind had the misfortune of being stored in a frame that most of society deemed “unattractive”. Oswald grew up as a short, chubby kid, with a long beaky nose, freckles all over his face, pale skin, and raven-black hair. He was poor, he looked  _ different  _ from the other kids, his name was strange, he didn’t have a father and his mother “looked like a witch”. Keeping all that in mind, combined with the fact that Oswald behaved differently too, the other children assumed they were allowed to pick on him. He was asking for it, after all; he was  _ different _ . Oswald learned the hard way that life wasn’t anything like his mother’s warm, loving embrace. In fact, she was the only person to ever embrace him. Everyone else only kicked him where it hurt the most and there was little Oswald could do about it. 

As time went on, Oswald hardened more. He started using his cleverness and incredible foresight to get his way with the same people who liked to bully him once. He set the pieces and they followed his game plan like good little soldiers without even realizing it. The only person to ever see him for who he was, who he could become, was Don Carmine Falcone. He was the King of Gotham, a boss to every crime lord in the city. He was the man who knew everything and who made everything happen. And he really liked Oswald for his clever mind and his loyalty, so he encouraged him to develop his skills for manipulation. Don Falcone was a teacher, a mentor, someone Oswald respected. Don Falcone was also an old man. 

Oswald had very few regrets in his life. Everything he did, he did for a reason. Every sacrifice, every pain, every scar, every humiliation was always necessary, and he rarely wished he’d done things differently. Usually, he was quite pleased with his actions. True, he had taken lives, had lied multiple times, had done far worse. But it was all work. He never harmed innocent people. They never got in his way, so he had no reason to hurt them. He wasn’t cruel by nature. It was the bastards he needed to take care of. And so he did. With style, too! 

No, Oswald had no regrets regarding his work. However, he had some regrets about his personal life. He wished he could’ve saved his mother’s life. He wished he could’ve made her proud without having to lie to her about what he did for a living. He wished he’d known his father longer. Both his parents were good people. Oswald wished he was good people too. But instead he was the head of the Gotham criminal underworld. There simply wasn’t any other path for him back then -- it was either do crime or starve to death. He chose life. He chose the prospect of power. He chose to be somebody in this town, and he doubted he’d choose differently if he had the option. He took care of his mother thanks to his illegal activities. He did his best to create a name for himself, a reputation that would make his mother proud. In the eyes of the law, he appeared clean. No one could pin any criminal activities on him, there was simply not enough evidence. He was a model citizen, the most efficient mayor Gotham ever had. The most honest one, too. He brought order to this city, he brought stability, he decreased crime rate. He did good work, even if he used bad means sometimes. 

Marrying Sofia was a questionable decision, considering that Oswald was gay. But just like everything else in his life, it was necessary. Don Falcone himself thought so. 

“She’s a clever girl, Oswald,” the old man told him on his deathbed. “But she’s stubborn, hotheaded. She needs someone to ground her. You’d be good for her, and she for you. A marriage between you two would be beneficial to everyone.” 

Oswald wasn’t sure if it was a good idea. His mother always told him love and marriage went together like a horse and carriage, like in the song. He was not in love with Sofia and he was pretty sure that Sofia didn’t harbor any romantic interest for him either. It was sad in a way that despite everything, Oswald had always assumed that if he were ever to marry, it’d be to the love of his life. Yes, deep down he was a desperate romantic, much like his mother and father. But Don Falcone’s words made him reconsider his views on marriage. Carmine was dying, leaving his powerful empire in the hands of a young woman with little experience, and a freak. Oswald hated that word, but he knew what people called him behind his back. In their eyes he would always be  _ a freak _ . But a marriage to a Falcone would change everything. 

He liked Sofia, they understood each other well. Working together, they could destroy their enemies. Oswald had always been alone and it wasn’t like he expected that to change any time soon. Who would  _ ever  _ want to marry  _ him  _ for love? But with Sofia he would have a friend, an ally, if not an actual wife. Together they would definitely make this city theirs! Not only would they affirm their authority over Don Falcone’s empire, they’d strengthen and improve it! 

But he could never trap Sofia into a loveless marriage. Not that he couldn’t trick her. Him and her were friendly enough for her to listen to him, and he already had her father’s blessing for their union. Sofia had always been  _ so desperate _ for her father’s approval. All Oswald had to do was spin her head a little, play with her feelings, and make her his wife. He didn’t have to be handsome to do that, he just had to be clever and manipulative. 

He couldn’t do it. 

The young woman probably had her own notions of what she wanted from life and love. She was intelligent, rich, and very beautiful. Suitors were no doubt lining up in her feet, hoping she’d pick them. Or she might not even wish to be married. Maybe she wanted to be her own woman. Sofia was, after all,  _ very  _ independent. Oswald respected her too much to deceive her mind and heart. Furthermore, playing with an innocent person’s feelings like that was a line Oswald Cobblepot could not and would not cross. 

So he decided to be honest with her. For the first time in his life he was about to lay down his cards, make himself vulnerable and wait for Sofia’s judgement. 

“A war is coming,” he said. “Blood will run down the streets of Gotham. Your father is dying. I am so sorry about that, but it’s the truth. And you know it. He’s dying and as soon as he breathes his last breath, the vultures will want their feast! Don Falcone’s empire will be weakened and every single crime boss in Gotham will want to take his place. I hear some of them are already preparing.” 

Sofia was listening very carefully. She did not interrupt, waiting for him to finish first. 

“I made a promise to your father to protect his legacy. To protect you.”

She furrowed her brows a little and tilted her head. 

“And I intend to keep that promise.” Oswald swallowed, feeling rather awkward now that he was getting to the point. He shifted a little in his seat, nervously. “Your father, he… he suggested I marry you.” 

He examined Sofia’s face, but he couldn’t read it. She was good at hiding her thoughts, he had always admired that about her. 

He continued. “If we’re married, we’d be stronger, you see. Our-- our enemies won’t be able to defeat us. They may try, but they won’t succeed in overthrowing us. You have the Falcone name, I have the power and knowledge your father left me. We sort of compliment each other.” 

Sofia furrowed her brows. “Oswald… are you proposing to me?”

He blinked nervously. “Not exactly… I-- I’m letting you know about this possibility. Your father approves. In fact, he encourages it. He says together we’ll be stronger. And he has a point. But I-- Umm. Sofia, there’s something you should know before making a decision. Something your father doesn’t know about me…” 

“I doubt it,” Sofia smiled softly. “Father knows everything.” 

Oswald swallowed. “He doesn’t know this. No one does. I-- I’ve never told this to anyone. I’ve never even spoken the words out loud. Not even to my mother back when she was alive…” It was insane that he was doing this now for the first time! His heart was hammering in his chest, blood was rushing in his head, he felt dizzy, like he was about to faint. But he’d already made up his mind that he had to tell her. She deserved to know before making her choice. “Sofia, I’m gay.” 

For a moment the world was silent. The heaviness of his own words hung in the air. Old memories flooded his mind, memories of bullies tormenting him, calling him names, beating him up. He was not ashamed of being gay. It was just another thing that made him  _ different _ . And Oswald already knew what  _ different  _ meant to everybody else. 

He was not sure what he expected to happen once he uttered his confession loud and clear, but he was definitely not prepared for the amused smile on Sofia’s face. For a moment he thought she’d laugh at him, but then her hand rested gently on his knee in a friendly touch. There was no sign of mockery there, nor hatred. There was not even a surprise. 

“Oswald,” she said fondly, “my father knows that. He already told me.” 

Oswald gaped. “He what?”

Sofia bit her lower lip, still smiling, and nodded at him. 

“I-- I don’t understand,” Oswald stuttered in astonishment. “How did he know? I’ve never told this to anyone. I haven’t even acted on it--” He blushed furiously at the admission. 

Sofia’s smile only grew warmer. “He  _ knows _ ,” she repeated gently. “People are like open books to him. He’s known about you for a while. He never thought it necessary to discuss it with you personally, -- your sexuality is your own business, after all, -- but he knows.” 

Oswald was dizzy. Certain remarks the Don had made to him in the past suddenly made a lot more sense. Things he had done. Things like leaving Oswald with promising young men to train as new recruits.  _ Handsome  _ young men. Oswald assumed it was just another task the Don was entrusting him with, but maybe there was more to it. Maybe he was trying to encourage Oswald to finally open up about his sexuality. To finally trust someone and allow himself to be loved… 

He shook his head. “If he knows about me, then why did he tell me to marry you?”

Sofia’s expression instantly changed. The smile was gone, her lips now pressed together instead. “Because he thinks I’m weak.” Her voice turned bitter as she spoke the words, her face devoid of emotion. She looked…  _ hurt _ and Oswald felt bad for her. “He’s afraid I can’t take care of myself. That I’d be destroyed, if I don’t have a man to protect me.” 

“You’re not weak,” Oswald said with quiet conviction. “You’re one of the strongest people I know. Your father must think so too, I’m sure. That’s why he wants us to be together, to be partners. Because he can tell that together we’d be unstoppable.”

Sofia inhaled deeply. “Well, we don’t need to be married for that.” 

“No, we don’t,” he agreed. “You could take his place as head of Gotham’s underworld and rule alone. You will, no doubt, meet with certain setbacks, revolts, people thinking they could disregard you. But I have no doubts you’d overcome those.”

“And you?”

“What about me?”

“What would you do, then?”

Oswald gave it a moment’s thought. “I could take what I want with force. I could take all the power I desire and fight for it. But, Sofia, I won’t be able to hold onto it. They’ll always see me as Fish Mooney’s former umbrella-boy. I’m not a Falcone. Only with you I would be a king.” 

Sofia chuckled. “You sure have a way with words, Oswald.” 

“I guess I do,” he smiled back. Then a thought crossed his mind. He had already bared so much of himself to her, so why not go all the way? In for a penny, in for a pound. “Actually, Sofia, there is another reason for me to want this,” he confessed. Sofia’s interest was piqued, he could tell. “I want to become Mayor of Gotham one day.” 

Sofia seemed surprised. “You?” 

“I know it’s not very likely. But I want it. I want it more than I ever wanted anything. I’m tired of people thinking they can walk all over me. I want their respect! I want to leave a legacy my parents would be proud of.” 

“You want your parents’ respect and approval,” Sofia said, letting out a breath that sounded a lot like a sigh. “I can understand that.” 

He nodded. “I had their unconditional love, but I never felt like I truly deserved it. I guess I want to create a good legacy for them. I want to be someone they’d be proud to call their son.” 

Sofia’s hand reached out to hold his and she smiled at him. This conversation became their first heart-to-heart. It was also the day they decided to get married and take over Gotham. Oswald never regretted it. They made a truly wonderful team: they understood each other without words, they knew one another to a fault, there was nothing to stand between them, and they got each other’s backs. Oswald could not imagine a better marriage than theirs! There was only one thing missing -- passion. 

Sofia had a few lovers of her own. Nothing serious, but they satisfied her need for intimacy. She was, of course, very discreet and Oswald appreciated that. She also tried encouraging him to find his own happiness in the arms of another man. She was most excited for him when he confessed to her that he gave in to a night of passion with Zsasz. She assured him that he had her full blessing to find more lovers, too. Oswald thought it was nice to know he had the option, but he knew better than anyone that he wouldn’t take advantage of it. For deep down he was certain that he was not made for love. He was not meant to be loved. He had enough time to find his peace with that thought, it never bothered him before. Until he met Edward. Edward was the missing piece of his heart. Edward was the fire that warmed his aching soul. Edward was Oswald’s one true love and it was insane that they found each other after all this time, but it was also absolutely perfect. Oswald knew he’d do anything for Ed. He knew he’d do anything to keep him safe. 

~*~ 

_ Now _

“Don Maroni? What brings you to our home?” Oswald asked, making sure to sound polite but masterful. 

Sal Maroni opened his arms to give Oswald a kiss on both cheeks as if they were old friends. While it was true that they knew each other for a really long time, friends they were not, and Sofia made sure to show that by only giving their guest a nod and a cold smile that did not reach her eyes. 

“Do I need a reason to want to see my old friend?” the Italian asked. 

Oswald remembered Sal Maroni back when Don Falcone was on his dying bed. Maroni did his best to take over, to turn the under-bosses against Sofia. He did not see Oswald coming. No one expected the scrawny umbrella boy to put a stop to every revolt, then marry the old Don’s daughter. The fact that they all underestimated him gave Oswald the perfect advantage. 

“You do usually need an invitation,” Oswald replied only half-joking. “So I assume this is important.” 

Maroni chuckled. “Hehe. You’ve always been a clever boy, Oswald.” 

Oswald did not mention that he was 35, hardly a boy anymore. 

“Very well! I admit it! There  _ is  _ a reason for my visit,” Maroni said. Good. The sooner he got to the point, the sooner they’d be rid of him. 

“We’d love to hear it,” Sofia said, taking a seat on one of the elegant sofas in their drawing room. 

Maroni eyed her carefully, then turned to Oswald. “You may wanna do this in private, Penguin,” he warned.

“Is it about business, Sal?” Oswald asked, emphasizing Maroni’s name. 

“Umm, no. It’s rather personal.” 

“Then I have no secrets from my wife.” He had no idea what Maroni was planning, but he definitely wanted Sofia by his side for this. She was in the loop for all of Oswald’s activities, be they private or business. 

Maroni snorted a little. “You sure?” 

Oswald only gave him an impatient look and Maroni raised his hands in the air. 

“Very well. As you wish.” He sighed. “Don’t say I didn’t warn ya. This is one secret you  _ don’t  _ want to share with your wife.” 

“I’ll take my chances,” Oswald smiled a fake smile. 

Maroni sat down too, right opposite them, smirking a little. “It came to my attention that you’ve made a very special friend. Someone called  _ Edward Nygma _ .” 

Oswald’s hand instinctively clenched tighter around Sofia’s fingers. Maroni knew about Ed. Maroni could hurt Ed if Oswald wasn’t careful enough. 

“Mr. Nygma is a family friend, Don Maroni,” Sofia interjected. Her calming, familiar voice soothed Oswald and gave him a moment to compose himself. 

“A family friend?” Maroni made a point to visibly suppress a burst of laughter. “Pardon me, Mrs. Falcone-Cobblepot, but I think your husband is more…  _ attached  _ to your  _ family friend _ than you are.” 

“If you have something to say, Sal, say it,” Oswald hissed. These silly games were making him impatient. 

“I’m giving you another chance to discuss this privately, Penguin,” Maroni said. “I’m an understanding guy.” 

“That’s very generous of you,” Oswald glared. “Now talk.” 

Maroni shrugged and continued. “You want to speak bluntly? Fine. I’ll be blunt. I know you’re screwing that guy, Penguin. And I’m gonna go public with it. I’m gonna out you in front of everybody. Gotham citizens, crime bosses, everybody. Let’s see how they react to a gay mayor, cheating on the daughter of Don Falcone of all people. I’ll go through with it, I’m warning ya! Unless you do as I say.” 

Oswald looked at him for a moment, then huffed a chuckle. “Is that all? You’re threatening to tell everyone I have a lover?” 

“That’s exactly what I’m planning to do, yes.” His eyes landed on Sofia once again. “Beautiful senora, I’m so sorry to be the bearer of such horrific news. I’ve watched you grow up, I feel nothing but affection for you. I wish I could have spared you the sorrow.” 

“You worry about me too much, Don Maroni,” Sofia said, looking at him with condescension. “But perhaps you don’t know me as well as you think.” 

Maroni’s slide smile faded. “You mean…?” 

“I told you I have no secrets from my wife, Sal,” Oswald waved it off. “So what now?” 

Visibly surprised that Sofia was in on this, Maroni couldn’t reply instantly. He cleared his throat. “Perhaps your wife knows what dirty things you’ve been up to, but the public doesn’t. I believe they deserve to.” 

“My private life is my own business,” Oswald said firmly. 

“You’re the mayor. You have no private life. Gay and a cheater? Tsk, tsk. Where did good morals go? You’ll be the laughing stock of Gotham! And who in the criminal underworld would ever listen to a  _ gay penguin _ ?” 

“I’m not ashamed of being gay, Sal,” Oswald said, unimpressed, even though on the inside he was burning with rage. How dare Maroni presume he could threaten him! 

“Perhaps,” Maroni allowed. “But it sure as hell would ruin your cozy little life here, if everybody else knew. Think about your wife. About your reputation. This change might not be so good for either of you. The  _ power couple _ ! Ha!” 

Oswald glanced at Sofia, swallowing. She gave him a small nod and they understood one another without a word. Oswald turned back to Maroni. 

“So be it,” he said confidently. “I’ll come out. Sofia and I will get a divorce. I’ll make my relationship with Edward public. Everything will be out in the open. I don’t need to do anything you ask of me, Sal. I’m not your puppet and I never will be!” 

A small smile spreads Maroni’s lips. “I thought there was a slight possibility that you’d say that,” he uttered. “Some kind of misguided loyalty, or  _ pride,  _ or whatever. That's why I have your Edward Nygma tied up in one of my safe houses. My men are guarding him 24/7. You do as I say, Penguin, or I’ll have him  _ killed _ .” 

Oswald paled. The whole world crumbled in front of him. Edward was the missing piece of his heart. He was the fire that warmed his aching soul. Edward was Oswald’s one true love. And he was now in Sal Maroni’s hands. 


	16. Chapter 16

“Calm down, Oswald. We’ll figure something out.” 

“Figure what out? He has him, Sofia! It’s over!” Oswald was pacing and crying, furious, sad, and so scared. “Edward is in danger and it’s all my fault. I came into his life and ruined everything!” 

Sofia regarded him with a sad look on her face. He knew she wanted to help, but was just as helpless as Oswald was. 

“Come here,” she wrapped her arms around him to steady him. All the pacing was doing terrible things to his leg. He winced, but he did not resist. He let her hug him and snuggled closer into her embrace. She knew him well. She knew what he needed. A true friend. A warm hug. To be reassured that he’s not facing this alone. And as always she was there for him. He was her best friend. The only person she truly trusted. The only one who always had her back. And she would be damned if she didn’t have his back too. “It’ll be alright,” she said softly. “We always figure something out. This won't be where we fail. Ed is going to be okay.” 

“You can’t know that,” Oswald sobbed. 

“You’re right. I can’t know that,” Sofia retorted, her voice even, detached. “But I know other things. Don Maroni may think he has the upper hand. But we’re the King and Queen of Gotham for a reason.” 

Oswald frowned a little. “What do you know?” 

“Attack is the best form of defense.” 

~*~ 

It was never good when father drank. Ed knew well that those were the worst of days -- when father had a lot to drink. It was even worse when he started with it from the morning, or noon. On days like these, Ed tried to stay quiet in his corner, reading and not attracting too much attention to himself. He wanted to be invisible, to be anywhere but there. Just close his eyes, breathe in and out, and let the air pass through him. Everything was flowing through him because he wasn’t there. He was not disturbing anybody. It was like he wasn’t even in the house. But that proved to be irritating to father too. He didn’t like it when Edward was reading. Edward with a book, thinking he was _ better _ than everyone else, _ smarter _ than everyone else, whereas in fact Edward was _ nothing _ but a _ liar _ and a _ cheat _ . It wasn’t true! Ed tried to explain that he never cheated, but father wouldn’t listen. He was so sure Edward was stupid and that he’d cheated to appear more intelligent that nothing could convince him in the opposite. Edward could not change his father’s mind. No matter what he said, he was always _ wrong _ and _ smug _ and _ spoiled. _The screaming, the insults, the cigarette butts twisting into the skin of his arms and back, the scars he had to take care of on his own because his mother was busy placating old Mr. Nashton. Ed had no one. The teachers thought him odd, his schoolmates thought him a weirdo. They thought it would be hilarious to mock him and bully him. As if he wasn’t already broken enough… Even as a grown man Ed was still often tormented by nightmarish memories of his childhood, and particularly his father. They got even worse when people like Dougherty and Flass decided to “tease” him. But Edward was doing his best to keep it under control, to not break again. He thought he was holding it together admirably well, considering. 

Edward did not have a happy childhood, but not everything was so horrible. He had his grandfather who truly loved him. Grandfather used to give him riddle books and puzzles, and they spent hours solving them! Those were the happiest memories Ed had from his childhood. Of course, grandfather died when Ed was eight, so Ed remained with just his memories, the riddles and the puzzles to keep him company in the difficult times that lay ahead. Grandfather was like a beacon in the darkness of Edward’s childhood. And of course, there was the Man in Green. 

The Man in Green was a figment of Ed’s imagination. A friend who was nice to Ed. When father would beat Ed nearly to unconsciousness, the Man in Green would show up, smile at Ed and ask him riddles and draw question marks for him. He brought Ed comfort when Ed was most vulnerable and hurt. No one else saw the Man in Green, of course, but Edward didn’t care. He still loved him. He felt safe with him. Their friendship was their little secret. And they understood each other so well, it was like they were the same person! 

Time went by. The more lonely and abused Ed felt, the more often the Man in Green would come to visit. Until one day, after a particularly bad beating, the Man in Green was really furious with father. Edward could not quite remember what happened that evening, but when he opened his eyes he saw blood all over the living room. Hands trembling, Ed packed a bag and ran. He didn’t want to stay in that house another minute. He couldn’t stay there anymore. And he didn’t have to. He was eighteen years old now. He was free to be his own person. And that was when he came to Gotham, changed his name and started a new life. The Man in Green did not show up after that. Sometimes Ed missed him. Sometimes he felt it was better that he was gone. Regardless, he hadn’t thought about him since he met Oswald. He wondered why he was thinking about him now. Why was the familiar face looking at him again? Smiling at him. Talking to him. What… Where were they?

Another hard punch to Edward’s jaw made his head snap to the side. Ed’s mouth filled with the coppery taste of blood. He spit it out and felt some of it slide down his chin. It hurt. Everything hurt. Why was he here? Where were they? 

“Oswald…?” He didn’t even register that he was whispering Oswald’s name. His own voice seemed so foreign to him, as if someone else was speaking. “Oswald, where am I?” 

Another punch. 

“Hey, hey! Careful with him! Boss said he needs him alive.” 

That wasn’t Oswald’s voice. Oswald wasn’t even here! Edward snapped back to consciousness and screamed. 

“On second thoughts, shut him up,” the same voice grunted, followed by another hard punch to Edward’s face. 

Everything went black. 

Then a voice sounded from very far away. 

_ “Riddle man! What are you doing here? You got a thing for my girl?” _

Edward was a silent spectator from afar as cruel, mocking laughter filled his ears. Dougherty always thought he was so funny. 

_ The Man in Green smirked. “Don’t worry, Eddie. I’ll take care of this joker. He won’t bother us again!” _

A knife glistened in the dark of night, then plunged into Dougherty’s abdomen once, twice, then Ed lost count of how many times more. Hot blood gushed out of the wound and Edward felt its warmth on his hands. Why could Ed feel it? It wasn’t him holding the knife, it was the Man in Green. But how could the Man in Green do this? He was only in Ed's head. 

Ed looked down in hazy confusion and saw dark red blood staining the silver blade. Surprisingly, his own fingers were wrapped around the handle, knuckles white from how tightly he was gripping it. 

_ “Oh dear!” _he gasped. 

He took a few unsteady steps back and heard more laughter. It pierced the silence of the night, hysterical and manic. Ed needed another moment to realize the laughter was coming from him. Then it all fit together in his _ mind _ . _ Stop investigating the unspoken, or you'll end up heartbroken. _ The question marks, the note… Ed was the Man in Green! And the Man in Green was the Riddler! 

_ “O-oh dear!” _

~*~ 

“Penguin. You made a decision yet?” 

The smug look on Maroni’s face was infuriating. But Oswald willed his own expression to reveal nothing. He looked perfectly calm, a small, clever smile gracing his face. 

“I did, Sal,” he replied. 

“Good. It’s good to keep the mutual understanding between us. After all,” he smiled at Oswald too and gestured with his hands between them, “we are old friends.” 

“That we are,” Penguin lifted his chin up. “And friends are so important, don’t you find?” 

“Sure,” Maroni said, amused. Clearly, he already felt like the winner here and was only humoring Oswald with this entire exchange. 

Oswald suppressed the dread he felt on the inside and continued in the same light manner. “Old friends, new friends, it’s all about friendship.” 

“Yeah, yeah, of course.” Maroni was getting impatient, but he started this charade, so he had to finish it. 

“Take me, for instance. I care deeply about my friends. You are my good old friend. And just earlier today, I made a new friend.” 

Maroni furrowed his brows a little, even though the smile remained on his face. He was trying to conceal his irritation, but acting mysterious had never been his thing. “What new friend?” 

“A very interesting new friend. One I didn’t expect I’d like so much,” Oswald said, enjoying the taste of each word in his mouth. 

Maroni snorted. “So you got one of my enemies to join you, so what? I still have your _ boy _in my warehouse. And I don’t mind skinning him, if you’re naughty.” 

Oswald’s smile widened and that made Maroni a bit more tense. 

“Ah, but my new friend is someone completely different. A young lady, as a matter of fact. Her name is Liza. Liza Morelli. And she tells me the most _ captivating _stories! Wanna hear some of them?”

Maroni paled. “No.” 

“Oh, but they are _ quite _ fun! You’ll regret it, if you don’t hear them.” Penguin kept his cheerful tone as he continued, “So imagine the following. A teenage girl, living a decent life with her mother outside of Gotham. Her father doesn’t live with them, but he visits regularly. He loves his little girl, his little _ dove _, as he likes to call her.” 

The more Oswald talked, the more the color was draining from Maroni’s face. This was encouraging. 

“She doesn’t really know what he does for a living,” Oswald went on. “To her he is the jolly fat man who brings her gifts and flowers. Little does she know that this jolly old man _ kidnaps people and keeps them in his stupid warehouses!” _ He screamed the last part of that sentence, not bothering to hold back his anger anymore. The cards were on the table and Oswald knew he had the winning hand. Glaring at Maroni, he hissed, “You touch _ one _hair on Edward’s head and your little illegitimate daughter Liza gets it.”

“Y-you’re bluffing,” Maroni stuttered, but he looked frightened. “You don’t even know where she is. No one knows but me.” 

Oswald smirked with open contempt for the man. “You think there’s anything about the people in this city that I don’t know? Sal. Come on. I’m the Penguin. Being informed is my thing. Being a good boy is yours. Stick to it. No more off script initiatives, no more grabs for power, or else…” 

He didn’t have to finish the sentence, Maroni understood his mistake. He should _ never _have even tried messing with the Penguin. 

“Now.” Oswald smiled again, his voice soft and dangerous. “Where can I find Edward?” 

~*~ 

Of course it was a bluff. All of it. Sofia had no proof of Liza’s existence. She had no idea where exactly outside of Gotham Maroni kept her and her mother. It was all based on rumors and a few reports from some of their spies at the Maroni household. She didn’t even have enough information to tell Oswald about it before the Maroni incident. All she had was a suspicion that Maroni had a secret daughter somewhere, that she lived outside of town, that he regularly bought flowers for someone he called “his little dove”, and that he was often away on suspicious camping trips. However, with a bit of perseverance, Sofia managed to get the name Liza and cross checked it with some of Maroni’s less known aliases. That was how they found Liza Morelli. Oswald wasn’t even sure what she looked like or how old she was exactly. But what information he had was enough to make it sound like he knew the whole story. It was a risk, a huge risk. Maroni could’ve seen right through it and hurt Ed. But luckily Oswald was a good actor. He played his cards so convincingly, Maroni bought it. He told Oswald where to find Ed and called his men to tell them to let the man go. Then he apologized to both Oswald and Sofia for the inconvenience he had caused them. 

“What inconvenience, Sal?” Sofia chuckled with a cheerful smile. “This whole experience was like swatting a fly.” 

Maroni’s face was tomato red, but there was nothing he could do. He was not going to be a problem for them from now on. With Sofia’s help, Oswald knew how to handle him once and for all. 

The priority now was Edward. Oswald needed to make sure he was safe and okay. As soon as Maroni gave the address, Oswald rushed with his car to the warehouse in a nearly panicked state. The drive felt too long and it made Oswald nervous. He couldn’t help a part of him still fearing that Maroni might have double crossed him somehow. That when he got to the warehouse, he’d only find Ed dead. 

They reached their destination and Oswald jumped out of the car, ignoring the pain in his leg. 

“Ed! Edward!” 

He burst into the warehouse with his men, armed to the teeth. He was ready to protect Edward at all cost. But before he could utter another sound he froze at what he saw, mouth agape, eyes wide. 

There, in the middle of the warehouse, covered in blood, stood Edward Nygma, _ Oswald’s _Edward Nygma, breathing frantically and laughing like a maniac. Around him lay the dead bodies of Maroni’s men, mutilated and disfigured, in a pool of their own blood and guts. The smell was horrific and it hit him right in the head, making Oswald gag. Even his thugs looked sick at the image in front of them. 

“Edward?...” Oswald whispered. 

Ed’s eyes landed on him. He looked a bit out of it, like he wasn’t all there. Which was understandable under the circumstances… 

“Edward? Can you hear me? It’s me,” Oswald spoke soothingly, hoping to snap Ed out of whatever this was. 

“Oswald!” Ed finally cried and ran towards him, tears in his eyes. Oswald opened his arms to welcome the man he loved, ignoring the mess of blood, guts and sweat that came with him. “Oswald! Oswald, Oswald, Oswald…” 

It seemed like Edward was incapable of uttering anything else. The pressure must’ve gotten to him. He had been kidnapped, tortured, hurt, abused, and then, by the looks of it, murdered five people. Of course, he had acted in self-defense, but the shock was still very real. 

Oswald hugged Edward tightly, blinking back his own tears as he cursed himself for putting Ed through all of this. Edward was such a good guy! So gentle and sweet! So caring! And now Oswald had turned him into a murderer. Would Edward ever be able to forgive Oswald for this? Had he never met Oswald, had Oswald never showed up at Ed’s door that night, Edward would’ve been a happier man. Oswald brought him nothing but sorrow. Oswald wouldn’t blame Ed if Ed never wanted to see him again, once he overcame the shock and was back to his senses. 

“Oswald, I was so scared…” Edward sobbed into Oswald’s arms and Oswald’s heart broke a little more. 

“I’m so sorry, Eddie! I really am!” Oswald said back, holding the other man even more tightly into his embrace, as if shielding him from the outside world. “You’re safe now. They can’t hurt you anymore. I’m _ so _sorry!” 

Ed pulled away to look pleadingly at Oswald. “Please, take me home?” 

He sounded so vulnerable, so innocent. How could he still look like that when the blood of the people he had just killed was not completely dry on his hands yet? 

Oswald didn’t care. He wrapped Ed in his arms once again and nodded. “Of course, Eddie. We’re going home.” 

They had a lot to talk about. Of course they did. But all of it could wait. Everything else could wait. The most important thing was that Edward was alive. Oswald would worry about the rest later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find two more amazing aesthetics by the lovely <https://twitter.com/krisinye_mysli> on this [link](https://twitter.com/penguinriddles/status/1286796080458412038) :)  
As always, thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos and comments on this story! It means so much to me! I hope you enjoy the rest of it too :)


	17. Chapter 17

Oswald took him home. No, not Edward’s home, _ Oswald and Sofia’s _ home. Ed tried telling him it was fine for him to stay in his own little loft on Grundy Street, but Oswald completely refused to leave him alone there. He held him close the entire car ride, called a doctor to check up on him, and let him rest and sleep for as long as he needed. He even brought him food, tea and water personally every day. On occasion he fluffed his pillow, for crying out loud. Oswald was being sweet and it was really nice to be looked after with such care and devotion. But Edward felt too guilty to allow himself to enjoy it. He did not deserve Oswald's tenderness or Oswald's love. He was not the man Oswald thought he was. He was the Riddler, the murderer everybody at the Gazette feared so much. He also killed all those people at the warehouse. Oswald  _ literally  _ saw him covered in their blood. The stench of it was still filling Edward’s nostrils days after the fact. How could Oswald even look at him, let alone touch him and embrace him after everything he knew Edward had done? Why was he so tender and loving? It was not logical. How was Oswald not completely disgusted with him? Why did he act like it didn’t matter that Edward was a killer? 

They needed to talk about it. But each time Ed tried to broach the subject of the murders and what happened in the warehouse Oswald would gently dodge each effort, swiftly switching the topic to something else, something more light and carefree. Even asking Ed a few riddles to distract him. He seemed so determined to avoid the discussion that Ed eventually gave up and decided to wait. He waited for something to break the fantasy they were currently living in. He waited for the other shoe to drop. He waited for the police to come ask him questions about the dead bodies in the warehouse. He waited for an arrest. He was guilty and he got caught, if not for all of his crimes, then at least for most of them. It was only logical to be apprehended after something like that. So he waited. He waited but nothing happened. Days went by peacefully with no disruptions whatsoever; not even a single broken plate on the trays with delicious food that Oswald brought for him. It was so very tempting to just relax into this sense of peace and security, and accept it as a part of his new life. To forget his anxieties, his fears and insecurities, all the things that had always held him back, and explore the new man he felt rising inside him. The man Oswald knew Ed could become. It was so easy to succumb to this because deep down he wanted to feel that peace.

He rested his head against the pillows, looking at Oswald through half-lidded eyes and listening to him read out loud. The soft, pleasant voice was washing over Ed like a gentle tide, filling him with a feeling of peace and quiet happiness. This felt like a dream. But when would he have to wake up? 

_ “No live organism can continue for long to exist sanely under conditions of absolute reality;"  _ Oswald read from the book in his hands, _ "even larks and katydids are supposed, by some, to dream. Hill House, not sane, stood by itself against its hills, holding darkness within; it had stood so for eighty years and might stand for eighty more. Within, walls continued upright, bricks met neatly, floors were firm, and doors were sensibly shut; silence lay steadily against the wood and stone of Hill House, and whatever walked there, walked alone.”  _

Edward's lips quirked up into a relaxed smile. He loved Oswald's voice. It was so calming to listen to him. Edward felt safe, like nothing bad could ever happen with Oswald around. He could stay like this forever, in this perfect bliss with the man he loved. The book was right -- no one could sanely survive a state of absolute reality. But what about an absolute fantasy? Could one sanely exist with their eyes closed to the outside world? Could one leave the past and only inhabit the present? Edward wasn’t too sure about that. He had tried this before and the result didn't turn out to be as favorable as he expected. With a heavy heart he sat up a little and fixed his gaze on Oswald. 

Sensing Ed's persistent eyes on him, Oswald stopped reading and reached out for Edward’s hand. “What is it, darling? Are you in pain? What do you need?” 

Edward shook his head. Dear, sweet Oswald. Always so careful, so caring. Ed didn't deserve this man, didn't deserve a love so pure and unconditional. He felt another pang of pain in his heart at the thought. It was time to wake up and face reality. 

"It's not that, Oswald. I'm fine," he reassured, licking at his lips to prepare himself for the conversation he should have had with Oswald weeks ago. “I’m fine, but I think we need to talk.” 

Oswald shifted uncomfortably. 

“Do we really need to?” He asked, nervousness creeping into his voice. “I mean. Are you sure you’re up for it?”

Edward wasn’t sure. But he nodded nevertheless. “Yes. I’m sure. We need to talk.”

Oswald put away the book and nodded. “Very well.”

Ed exhaled quietly. “Look. I understand if this is uncomfortable for you to discuss, but I need to do this.  _ We  _ need to do this.” 

“Alright,” Oswald muttered quietly, eyes cast down. Edward had rarely seen this powerful man looking so insecure. “What do you want to talk about?”

As if he didn’t know. 

“I need to talk about what happened in the warehouse.” 

The mention of the warehouse alone was enough to put Oswald on edge. 

“You really don’t have to, Ed,” he said tenderly. “It’s too early. We can leave that conversation for some other time…”

“No, Oswald. Please!” Edward insisted. “ _ I _ need that.”

Oswald exhaled and it sounded a lot like a sigh. “I understand,” he said, pale as a sheet. “I can’t keep avoiding it forever, I suppose. Sooner or later we were bound to have this conversation and I just--”He trailed off, inhaling sharply as if struggling to hold in tears. His lower lip trembled as he spoke. “Edward, I cannot even begin to explain how sorry I am about what happened in that warehouse. You went through hell because of me and- I hate myself for it! I hate that you were hurt and I couldn’t save you sooner! I hate that you had to go through all that! I’m so sorry, Ed, I truly am!” He broke into tears and buried his face in Edward’s lap, sobbing quietly. “I’m so sorry. I can’t forgive myself for letting this happen. I’m so sorry…”

Edward blinked, confused and frozen. Why was Oswald blaming himself for the warehouse? It wasn’t Oswald’s fault. What just happened? 

Ed’s hand hovered over Oswald’s head, wondering if he should stroke the other man’s soft hair or not. He felt hesitant all the sudden, unsure of what to say. He hadn’t predicted this development and it confused him as to how to respond. 

Oswald looked up to meet his gaze and the tears were still streaming down his eyes. “This whole thing wouldn't have happened, if it weren't for me and my enemies,” he stammered. “You would've been safe, had I not forced my way into your life. I let you down.” His voice wavered, cracking from all the crying. “I promised you love, but instead I dragged you into my darkness. I dragged you into a dangerous way of life that doesn't allow people to be happy.” He paused to collect himself, but failed. “You're so sweet, Edward, and I just-- I'm corrupting you with my filth!” 

He broke again after that last sentence and buried his head into Edward’s lap again. There was something sinister about watching a man as powerful as Oswald to break down like that. It was clear why he was avoiding the conversation now. He felt guilty for the whole ordeal and he assumed Edward would blame him too. He wanted to put off the inevitable end of their little safe haven of a relationship for as long as possible. Oswald had no idea how wrong his assumption was, how further away from the truth or from what Edward wanted. Ed realized  _ he  _ had to be the calm one now.  _ He  _ had to reassure Oswald. So he gently lifted Oswald’s face so that their eyes could meet again, and smiled at him warmly. He brought Oswald's hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly -- a gesture that startled Oswald who tried to pull away, no doubt feeling undeserving of the kindness. Edward didn’t let him, his fingers gently wrapped around Oswald’s, keeping him close. 

"Listen to me, Oswald," Ed said softly. “My darling, beloved Oswald. You didn't drag me into anything.” 

“No, you don’t understand,” Oswald protested. “It was Maroni who--” 

Edward rolled his eyes with fond amusement. “Yes, I know it was your enemy who kidnapped me. But I was not a victim. Not anymore.” 

Oswald thought for a moment, processing Edward’s words, then he nodded. “Of course not. You’re not a victim. You were wronged, but you also defended yourself. You are nobody’s victim! You did what you had to, Ed. And you were magnificent!” 

Oswald seemed so in awe of Ed, it took Ed by surprise again. He never expected his beloved to sound so…  _ proud  _ of him for killing a bunch of goons. It made sense, though. It was clear that Oswald considered the warehouse murders self-defense. That was why he wasn’t repelled by Edward yet. He had assumed Edward’s innocence was still intact, Edward “did what he had to do”. End of story. But what would he think if he knew  _ everything _ ? 

For a brief moment, Ed considered hiding the  _ other  _ truth from Oswald. No one knew about the Riddler, perhaps Ed was safe. If no one had uncovered the truth, maybe he could go about his life without any repercussions. No dire consequences other than the deaths of several people, of course. But those were a bunch of  _ really bad  _ people. Technically, Riddler was doing the world a favor by murdering them. And if so, did Ed really need to ruin his life  _ for them?  _ Why complicate things when he could live happily with Oswald? He’d only need to be more careful not to let himself dissociate like that ever again and he could forget the past and live in the present. 

He could, but he wouldn’t. It felt too much like lying to keep something so important from Oswald. And he couldn’t do that. He didn’t want to lie to Oswald. He had to be brave and face the consequences. 

“Those weren’t my first killings, Oswald,” Edward said, voice even. “The shock from what happened at the warehouse brought back repressed memories and I had a revelation about something I never would’ve guessed under normal circumstances. Oswald. I’ve been killing people.” 

The words had only left his lips less than a second ago and Edward was already smiling a little. It felt surprisingly good to say it out loud. No matter what happened next, Ed had no regrets for coming clean about it to Oswald. It was a relief. 

“I’ve been killing people for some time now,” he went on, noticing the stunned look on Oswald’s face.

“You mean… you mean before the warehouse?” Oswald asked, stuttering a little as his eyebrows went up. 

Edward nodded affirmatively. 

“Umm, what--what do you mean, Ed? Since when?” 

Good question. 

"Since… before I met you, actually," Ed confessed and chuckled. "I didn’t really know I was doing it. I sort of wasn’t myself. But I remember it now. Clear as day. And I can’t go back to being ignorant about it. Knowing what I’ve done changed me.” 

Oswald was still frowning. “What do you mean, you weren’t yourself?” 

Edward hesitated, but he’d already said so much, he had to go all the way. He told Oswald about the Riddler, about his childhood, about everything. He opened up to Oswald in a way he never had done in front of another human being. He placed himself in Oswald’s hands, at Oswald’s mercy, and he felt completely at peace with that decision. And when he was done with his recollection, he was smiling softly.

Oswald remained silent, lost in thought by the looks of it. Edward inhaled deeply. 

“Oswald?” 

Oswald’s head snapped up to look at Ed again, eyes wide and so beautiful. 

“Oswald, you’re the Mayor of Gotham. I’d understand if you don’t want anything to do with me after what I told you. I’m sorry I put you in this difficult position, but I couldn’t lie to you now that I know the truth.” 

Oswald sucked in a sharp breath. “The truth being that you’ve been killing people.” 

Edward nodded. “That’s right. You do understand, Oswald. Don’t you?” 

Oswald exhaled slowly, as if to calm himself down. He still looked rather puzzled. “I understand,” he said out loud, nodding his head. He reached to take Ed’s hands in his own, the touch tender and loving against Ed’s skin. “I understand that you were under a lot of stress in that warehouse,” Oswald continued softly. “You were hurt and scared and overwhelmed. I don’t blame you, Eddie. I would’ve felt that way too. And who knows what story my mind would’ve conjured up to deal with this trauma.” 

Edward pulled away from Oswald with a frown. “You think this is nothing but trauma?” 

“Emotional trauma is not  _ nothing _ , Edward,” Oswald explained patiently. He reached to take Ed’s hands in his once again but Ed didn’t let him this time. Oswald allowed it. “What you’ve been through, Ed, it scarred you. And you needed a way to cope. Inventing this story about you being this… this riddle killer is a way to process what happened to you. I understand that. And I want to be here for you. I  _ am  _ here for you. In any way you want and need me.” 

Edward was furious. “I’m not crazy, Oswald.”

“I never said you were!” Oswald gasped defensively, wide-eyed. 

“You don’t get it!” Ed insisted. “I may have some sort of… personality disorder, but I am _not_ _crazy! _And I’m not lying to you. This isn’t a fake story I invented as a coping mechanism! It’s the truth!” 

Oswald was reaching out for him again, gentle strokes eager to calm Edward. 

“Ed, Ed, Ed, I know you’re not crazy! I understand, I really do!” He pressed their foreheads together, breathing in and out. “I love you.” The words sounded like a promise on his lips. “Let me help. Please, let me help. Let me take care of you. Let me make it up to you…” 

Oswald kissed him, his hands, his cheeks, his lips. The kisses, chaste and loving, would’ve been quite pleasant under different circumstances. But at this very moment they felt like burning fire on Edward’s skin and he couldn’t take it.

“Oswald, stop!” He cried out, pushing Oswald away. 

Oswald waited, looking hurt and concerned, but patient too, always respecting Edward’s personal space. 

Edward glared, sadness dripping from him as he spoke, “You don’t believe me!” He could hear the desperation in his own voice. “I opened up to you and you don’t believe me. You think I’m mental!” 

“Ed, that is not true. I don’t think that about you,” Oswald pleaded. “I just think you’ve been through a lot. I don’t want you to get confused about what’s real and what’s imaginary.”

“But I know what’s real now! I remembered!” 

Oswald sighed. “Edward, you are not a killer,” he said firmly. He sounded so certain of it too. 

“I know who I am, Oswald. My mind feels more clear than ever before. I finally feel at peace with myself. Ever since I was a child, I've been abused, hurt, and scared. I started dissociating and didn’t even know it. I've split and it was like I was a different person. The man in green, I called him then. Now I call him Riddler. I thought he was my imaginary friend at first, but he was  _ real  _ and he was  _ me _ .” 

Oswald did not interrupt him even though Ed had already told him the story. 

“The man in green was the one who killed my father. He set me free so I could run away from that horrible place that showed me nothing but pain and sorrow. I came to Gotham only to be bullied again. And that was when Riddler returned. He came back to protect me. He murdered my tormentors and he set me free once again. That is, I killed them and set myself free. Only I didn’t understand back then. Now I do understand. I remember.” His eyes held Oswald’s gaze. “I know it’s messy, but I can prove it to you.” 

Oswald was looking at him with hesitation. He probably still thought Edward was having some kind of a breakdown. He didn’t believe him, but Edward could make him see. 

“Go to Grundy Street,” he said. “Under a loose floorboard under my bed you’ll find Officer Dougherty's police badge and Officer Flass’ gun. He--  _ I _ kept them as a memento.” 

Oswald was silent, thoughtful. 

“Go look for them, Oswald,” Edward insisted decisively. “Humor me. If you don’t find anything, you lose nothing. I’ll accept your judgement. But if you find these items, you’ll have proof that I’m telling the truth.” 

“And if I find them, but it turns out you took them from the real killer?” 

Ed chuckled. “We both know that’s not how it works. If I knew who the real killer was, I would’ve gone to the police a long time ago. I was investigating that case, remember?” 

Oswald sighed. “Very well. But if I don’t find anything in your old apartment, Ed, you have to agree to go to therapy and deal with this.” 

It was a fair deal. Edward would probably insist on it too, had the roles been reversed. 

“Therapy’s been on my mind for some time now anyway. But yes, we have a deal.” 

They shook on it and Oswald left for 805, Grundy Street. 


	18. Chapter 18

Oswald was gone for a few hours and Edward started wondering if the man would honor their deal or merely pretend he’d been to Grundy Street. He could easily tell Ed he’d checked under the loose floorboard without actually doing it. He could then send Ed to one of those horrific old asylums where they experimented and tortured mentally ill patients. Something worse than Arkham. Edward didn't want that. 

A part of him felt certain that Oswald would  _ never  _ do something like that to him. That even if he didn’t quite believe Ed’s story, Oswald would at least respect him enough to give him a chance and actually go look for the evidence in Ed’s apartment. But another part of him felt paranoid that he’d lost the best thing in his life, his only chance for love. He’d bared himself to Oswald time and time again, and Oswald had accepted him. But what if Ed went one confession too far? What if this was something about him Oswald could not accept? 

A little over two hours later Oswald returned. The expression on his face was deadly serious, he looked pale and tired as he walked in Ed’s room silently. He closed the door behind himself, then took a seat at the edge of Edward’s bed and looked him straight in the eyes. 

Edward swallowed. His heart was hammering in his chest, heartbeat pulsating in his ears, making his head spin. 

“Well?” he asked, hopeful, but also nervous. 

“I went to Grundy Street,” Oswald said, voice even. “I pushed the bed and checked under that floorboard you mentioned.” 

He was talking too slowly, taking too much time to give Ed the important information he craved. 

“And?” Ed asked, doing a poor job at hiding his impatience. 

“I found nothing, Edward,” Oswald retorted seriously and Edward flinched. 

No, Edward didn’t just flinch, he was horrified! Because he  _ knew  _ the mementos were there. He  _ knew  _ what was under his bed. He remembered Riddler putting them there, storing them, almost fondly, like souvenirs. And still Oswald claimed he found nothing in Riddler’s secret hiding place. That could only mean one thing -- Oswald was lying. 

It cut Ed deeply, knowing that Oswald didn’t even  _ try  _ believing Ed’s story. That he simply gave up on him and didn’t even bother to check at Grundy’s. Ed felt betrayed,  _ so  _ betrayed _ . I can sneak up on you or be right in front of you without you even knowing. But when I reveal myself, you will never be the same. What am I? Betrayal.  _ It was how every friendship ended. Edward never imagined it would also be what broke him and Oswald apart. The profound sadness he felt at that thought tore him in two -- one half desperate to hate Oswald for his lack of faith, the other wanting nothing more but to love Oswald and keep him close. 

“I found nothing,” Oswald continued, cupping Edward’s hand with his own, the touch warm and pleasant despite the internal turmoil of Edward’s emotions, “because there never was anything there, Ed.” 

“No, Oswald! Please, believe me! I--” 

Oswald’s brilliant blue-green eyes pierced through Edward’s very soul as he leaned in closer. “Listen to me carefully, my love. This isn’t easy for me to say.” Ed remained quiet, eyes wide and trying to understand. “There never was anything there, just like there never were any dead bodies in that old warehouse you were held hostage in. None of this happened and that will always remain our official story.” 

Edward’s lips parted. He wanted to say something, but couldn’t really figure out what. 

Oswald licked his own lips and inhaled deeply. “I don’t want you to be labeled a killer, Edward. I don’t want that for you. It would ruin your life and I won’t allow that. I won’t let them lock you away. So here’s what you need to understand now. Those murders in the warehouse never took place. You’ve never killed anybody.” 

Edward knitted his brows together, not quite sure how he felt about all that. Those murders were a part of him now. Denying them was equal to denying his own self. Or was it? 

“Luckily for us, half the GCPD is incompetent and the other half is corrupt,” Oswald went on. “They won’t find out who killed Dougherty and Flass. And if they still somehow manage to get a lead, I can make sure it’s the right kind.” 

Edward was stunned. He fooled them all -- the entire GCPD, everyone who was on this case. Ed killed two police officers and he got away with it. Perhaps  _ that  _ was his true self -- to become a man who could run the underworld and operate in plain sight. The thought wasn’t at all unpleasant to him. 

Oswald gently stroked Ed’s hand and gave him a tender smile. He looked a little sheepish as he spoke, in a more quiet voice this time. “You have nothing to worry about, Ed. There’s no evidence against you. No one even suspects you. You’re clean.” 

Edward remained silent. He needed a moment to compose himself, to process everything that happened. He went from fearing Oswald despised him now to realizing that the man still cared about him. 

“Oswald, you-- you don’t mind that I…?” he trailed off. He needed to hear the reassurance from Oswald’s own mouth. 

“Of course I don’t, Ed!” Oswald breathed and pulled him into a tight hug. “You silly man! Why would I mind? You know who I am. I’m pretty sure I’ve killed more people than you. I remain the criminal kingpin of Gotham, not only its mayor, and with it come duties I was not very proud of. It would be quite hypocritical of me to mind what you did, wouldn’t it?” He let Ed go enough to look at him again and to smile as he brushed a soft, brown lock away from Ed’s forehead. “I’m sorry I didn’t believe you right away. I realize that must’ve upset you a great deal. I just… I assumed you were like my mother. She was tough, but I needed to keep her safe, to protect her. I never thought she could have it in her to kill someone, even in self-defense. And I never thought you’d have it in you either. But you do. You can take care of yourself without me. You, with your hunger for knowledge, your logical mind, your fascination with the macabre. You never cease to amaze me, Edward. I’m even more captivated by you now than I was before.” 

The admiration in Oswald’s gaze was evident. It was right there, so glaringly obvious it was almost tangible. Edward felt it and it warmed his heart, it lifted all his fears and worries. He couldn’t help but grin back at Oswald. 

“You mean that?” he asked, his voice coming out low and kind of guttural. 

“Definitely,” Oswald reassured passionately. “You fascinate me, Ed. Since the moment we met. And the more I uncover about you, the more things I find to love about you. You’re gentle, kind, funny, intelligent, brilliant, clever. Handsome as hell,” he winked, a little flustered to be teasing Ed like this, but still playful. They laughed and then Oswald kept smiling softly. “I wanted to be a better man for you,” he said. “I wanted to be worthy of you. I wanted to be strong so that I would be able to protect you. But now I find you’re not helpless. Not only can you  _ survive  _ in Gotham, you can  _ thrive  _ here! This is a whole new side of you and I’m so thrilled to explore it. You’re not only the man in my life, you’re my equal and my partner. My… my soulmate.” Ed could see the happy tears in Oswald’s eyes as he said that. “I love you, Edward Nygma. I love every part of you.” 

A happy smile spread across Edward’s face. He rested his forehead against Oswald’s and closed his eyes, feeling at peace. 

“You don’t need to change, Oswald. You don’t need to be a better man. To me you already  _ are  _ a great man. I accept you for the person you are, just as you accept me as I am. That's why this relationship is great.” 

Oswald giggled giddily. “Perhaps, Edward, we really are meant for each other,” he breathed, not pulling away. 

~*~ 

“I still can’t believe you’re quitting, Ed. This feels so sudden,” Lee said. She was helping him clear up his desk at the Gotham Gazette, carefully packing everything he wanted to take. There was no disapproval in her tone. In fact, when he first told her of his decision, she fully supported him. “To be honest, I always thought you were wasting away in this place. You’re a really good investigator. And your remarkable knowledge in Forensics could get you a much better job, if you ask me. A job where you can be… appreciated more.” 

He knew what she meant. It never escaped Lee’s attention how they treated Ed at the Gotham Gazette. She always stood up for him whenever she was around. But Ed felt stronger now. He could stand up for himself. 

“I hope things will be better at my new job,” he said, smiling back at her. 

“At the Mayor’s office,” Lee winked. “No doubt things will be better there. For at least  _ one  _ other reason.” 

She gave him a teasing look, her lips quirked up in a knowing smirk and Edward felt his cheeks heating up. He almost regretted telling her about his relationship with Oswald. But she was his friend now and it felt nice to share with her. 

“Stop it. It’s not like that,” he grinned, flustered. “We’re not gonna… We’re actually going to work during work hours, y’know.” 

Lee chuckled. “Of course, Ed. I never said otherwise.” 

They both laughed and Ed was about to add something else, but Jim Gordon showed up and interrupted them. 

“Edward. A word, perhaps?” 

Ed’s worm smile morphed into a more formal one and he excused himself to Lee. 

“I know your time here hasn’t always been the easiest,” Gordon said when they had more privacy. “I won’t pretend I know half of what you’ve been through, but I want you to know that I’ve always had great respect for your work. You’re a good journalist, Ed, and we were lucky to have you here at the Gotham Gazette. I wish you all the best in your new endeavors. Truly.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Gordon,” Ed said, surprised by how moved he was to hear that. 

They shook hands and bid their goodbyes like old friends. They had little in common, Ed doubted they could really find anything to truly relate to one another, but there was respect there and Ed was glad to have earned that. It meant a lot, coming from the man in charge of the place where Ed had been so ridiculed for his poor social skills and his peculiarities. It felt like a closure Ed hadn’t realized he needed. 

When they were done, Ed returned to Lee. They chatted a little more about life, relationships and the future, then Ed hugged her goodbye and they once again confirmed that they’d see each other at the Mayor’s charity event that evening. Ed insisted that Lee should come since she was his dear friend now. Oswald was more than happy to invite her. 

It was funny, really. Oswald used to hate those events. But this one was different. He was going to announce his relationship with Ed during this one. Now that he and Sofia got a divorce, Oswald saw no reason to hide his love for Ed. They could be a couple out in the open and who knew, perhaps they would even get married one day. There were no limitations for them anymore. They were free. 

~*~ 

“You’re so distracted, Oswald,” Sofia grinned with fond amusement. 

“Am not!” Oswald insisted like a petulant child. But then he shrugged, defeated. “Perhaps I am… a little bit.” 

“Mhm.” 

Sofia was clearly putting a lot of effort to not burst into laughter right in his face. It was annoying. He rolled his eyes. 

“You’d be distracted too, if you were announcing your engagement to the world,” Oswald pouted. 

Sofia’s smile softened. “True. Especially since you haven’t asked Edward yet.” 

Oswald’s hands were shaking. “I want to surprise him. Besides, I know he loves me. I have no doubt whatsoever that he’d say  _ yes _ .” 

He didn’t  _ sound  _ or  _ look  _ so confident though, and he was sure Sofia could see right through him. After the divorce Sofia remained his closest friend and work partner. He couldn’t imagine his life without Sofia in it, and frankly he didn’t want to. It was good to have a trusted friend to lean on when he was too much of a nervous wreck to propose to his beloved boyfriend properly. Sofia helped him practice his speech, she even helped him pick out the rings. She took him to the best jewelers and stayed by his side until he was perfectly satisfied with his choice. She was there for him when he needed to talk, and there for him when he needed to take some time off from his  _ other  _ job. Sofia was like family, she was his sister in everything but blood. And Oswald was happy that the gossiping of some of their formal “friends” from the higher circles of society weren’t tainting the relationship he had with her. 

Tonight was a very special evening. He was going to propose to Edward publicly. Get down on one knee -- hopefully not for too long because his leg was killing him today, that damn weather! -- and ask for Ed’s hand in marriage. They’ve discussed this before and Oswald knew Ed was not opposed to a wedding. But a part of him couldn’t help but worry that it was too soon and Ed might not be ready. He didn’t want it to seem like he was pressuring the man. He only wanted to make it special and romantic like in one of the old movies Edward loved to watch. 

Oswald himself had no doubts in his heart and mind that Edward was the man he wanted to spend his life with. They loved each other so much, they accepted and respected one another, and they were an amazing team. They worked together so well. Oswald had a great taste of that when after Edward’s recovery from the events in the warehouse Ed started helping Oswald with ruling the criminal underworld. He was just  _ brilliant!  _ Oswald was giddy with excitement to be working side by side with Ed. The man was a dynamite! So clever and cunning when need be, yet so gentle and loving when he was with Oswald. It was stupendous and Oswald loved every minute of it. And apparently so did Ed because when Oswald suggested he worked for him permanently as his official Chief of Staff, Edward agreed with eager excitement and enthusiasm. 

Yes, Oswald had no doubts that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Edward. But did Edward feel the same way? It remained to be seen tonight and it was no wonder Oswald’s hands were shaking.

~*~ 

Edward remembered the first time he went to an event like this. He’d been so excited back then, so curious to see what those dinners were all about, so stupidly glad to have been invited. Now he was one of the main events of the evening. Oswald was going to present him as his Chief of Staff  _ and  _ his boyfriend, and this was  _ huge _ . Of course, many already knew about their private relationship, but this was an opportunity for Oswald to make it official. They wouldn’t have to deal with stupid questions and even more stupid rumors. It wouldn’t change things too much for them intimately, but it was still important and Edward couldn’t help the butterflies in his stomach. 

His eyes searched for Lee and he soon found her, standing out in her beautiful black dress that complimented perfectly her raven hair and dark red lipstick. Sofia Falcone was heading her way and the two shook hands and smiled at one another. There was a certain dose of chemistry in the air around them that Edward felt even from a distance. He chuckled to himself. Was he wrong or was this a budding romance right before his eyes? Thinking about the possibility of Lee and Sofia calmed him down a bit from his own nervousness. Knowing that his friend would have someone as remarkable as Sofia was a comforting thought. Lee deserved that. 

He skimmed through the grand hall at all the guests. It was almost time for Oswald’s announcement and Edward could feel his knees buckle a little. He knew Oswald wouldn’t be going through with this, if he didn’t have complete trust in Ed. He trusted Ed with his heart and his life, and Edward reciprocated with the same zest. They felt connected in more ways than one and it was surely the most wonderful feeling on Earth. It was Edward’s wish to feel that way forever. So when Oswald pulled him up on the specially prepared little podium in the middle of the grand hall of the mansion, Edward was suddenly perfectly calm. He knew this was what he truly wanted, to be with Oswald in every possible way. He’d do anything for this man and now was his chance to vow it. 

“Ladies, gentlemen, others, I would like your attention for a moment, please.” Oswald took Ed’s hand and they shared a soft smile before the Mayor continued with his speech. “As you know, Gotham is my home. I’ve never felt more lost than in the times I’ve been away from this great city. Because it’s a part of me. My life is etched on the walls of every alley and dirty warehouse here. My blood lives in its broken concrete. I feel Gotham in my veins and in my lungs. I feel Gotham in my heart.” He looked at Ed again. “And I’ve found a man who feels that way also. A man who understands me and is willing to serve this city the way I have and will in future. This man is my boyfriend Edward Nygma.” Oswald let go of Ed’s hand to point at him with his whole palm. “I appoint this man as my Chief of Staff and I’m sure he will protect this city the way it deserves. The way he always has.” He made a pause and Ed felt something shift in the atmosphere. He wasn’t sure what it was, but something was different. Oswald was different. More hesitant, yet at the same time determined. “This is the man I wish to spend the rest of my life with. The man I love from the depths of my heart and soul. The man I’d be proud to call my husband. If he would have me.” Leaning on his cane, Oswald slowly knelt down in front of Ed, eyes looking up with devotion as he pulled out a small purple box from his inner pocket, the one closer to his heart. “Edward Nygma, will you marry me?” 

The air got knocked out of Edward’s lungs. He realized he was gaping at Oswald, standing there frozen as their eyes met. The ring in the purple box was beautiful. Emerald and amethyst entwined together the way Ed and Oswald hoped to be entwined together. The symbolism wasn’t lost to him and Ed nearly burst into tears from the thoughtful beauty of it all. Oswald was without a doubt the most perfect man for him! He loved Ed so much and he was ready to announce it to the world. Like he was proud of Edward, proud to be seen with him. It made Ed feel valued and that was something he truly needed in his life. 

Overcome with emotions, Edward dropped down on his own knees and cupped Oswald’s face. 

“Yes!” he grinned through the happy tears, budding in his eyes. “Yes, Oswald! I want nothing more but to spend the rest of my life with you!” 

The happiness on Oswald’s face was an expression that would stay embedded in Edward’s memory till his dying day. It was so pure, so genuine, like it belonged to a different, better world. 

They kissed. Then they laughed and kissed some more. It wasn’t until their third kiss that they realized they weren’t alone, they had an audience. Their guests were applauding as the Mayor of Gotham and his new Chief of Staff declared their undying love for one another. Oswald was smiling brighter than ever, holding Ed close throughout the entire evening, as if he was never letting him go. They shook hands with important people, they made a few statements together, and they felt like a team, like a well-oiled machine. 

They didn’t have a chance to speak privately during the event, constantly being pulled aside by another guest with another question, but they never felt alone in the middle of the crowd. Edward always felt Oswald’s presence right there with him. They shared glances and smiles and each of them meant so much. They were one, partners, lovers, soulmates and in his heart Edward knew this was how it would always be -- Oswald and him together against the world. Nothing could ever stand between them. And unlike that first evening when he met Oswald, this time the tears in Edward’s eyes were tears of complete joy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the happy end. I hope you enjoyed it!  
Thank you to everyone who stuck around and waited patiently for my updates :D Your support means so much to me! <3 Thank you!
> 
> You can find six short chapters of deleted scenes [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270961/chapters/66626674) :) 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Spell of You: Deleted Scenes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270961) by [Penguina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguina/pseuds/Penguina)


End file.
